Nuestro recuerdo
by Azusa Nyan
Summary: Bleh, doy asco para los summary. Esto es un Ichinose Tokiya x OC. Esta distanciado de la historia original pero bleh... Podria ser que si me lo piden haga otros finales asi que n.n . Como notaran tambien doy asco para los nombres xD
1. Chapter 1

**A medida que vayan leyendo van a notar que hay alguuuuuuunos cambios...bastantes xD  
****Sean libres de preguntar o insultar tal vez xD  
Esto seria un Ichinose Tokiya x OC  
Aaaaunque, si me lo piden puedo hacer un final para Masato y Ren tambien :3**

**Uta no prince-sama no me pertenece...si no...seria todo yaoi y yuri ._. xD  
Sin mas les dejo el primer capitulo n.n**

**Ah, les aclaro que esta historia se va a distanciar mucho de la original, no tienen casi nada que ver obviando el hecho de los personajes y la escuela**  
**Y la retrasada de Nanami no va a aparecer, o como mucho por ahi ._.**  
**Lo lamento, definitivamente la odio...arruina mi yaoi (?)**  
**Pienso que estaria bien haciendo yuri con Tomochika...neh...delirios mios xD**

**PD : la cancion de piano de la que hablo es Loveless de Gakupo, Kaito y Len (o sea VanaN'ice)**

* * *

Hijirikawa y Jinguji habían llegado a su habitación ya que al día siguiente empezarían las clases, ninguno se dirigió la palabra y se concentraron en dormir para despertarse al día siguiente.

-Jinguji...-llamo Masato desde su cama-  
-¿Que? -pregunto el mencionado asombrado de que le dirigiera la palabra-  
-¿Recuerdas que día es hoy?  
-Yo...-se levanta de su cama para mirar el calendario- No...¿pasa algo?  
-¿En serio no lo recuerdas? -pregunto Masato mientras se sentaba en su cama-  
-No...  
-Hoy...hace 4 años...¿no te suena de nada?  
-...-Ren pensaba, como primera cosa era extraño en Masato ese tono nostálgico, debería ser algo bastante malo-  
-Seras tarado...  
-¡Hey! -le grito Ren enojado y asombrado del comportamiento de Masato-  
-Yui...  
-...¡ah!  
-¿Recordaste?  
-Si...¿donde estará ahora?  
-No lo se...odio hablarte pero creo que te debería dar la noticia.  
-¿Cual?  
-Tal vez ella venga a estudiar aquí...Shining no me dijo la razón pero creo que también estará en esta habitación.  
-¿Y porque mezclaría a una mujer en esta habitación?  
-No lo se...debe ser un tema delicado.  
-¿Que te pasa hoy Hijirikawa? Estas extraño. Ya bastante raro es que tengas una conversación tan larga conmigo.  
-Estoy feliz de volverla a ver, pero preocupado de que pudo haber pasado.  
-Ohh así que el gran Hijirikawa Masato tiene sentimientos. -se burlo-  
-Cállate de una vez...  
-¿Y tus modales Hijirikawa?  
-Duérmete, solo te iba a dar las noticias, y ademas, que te comportes con Yui.  
-Eso no te lo puedo asegurar. -exclamo con una sonrisa picara-  
-Compórtate o te asesino.  
-Se nota que aprecias mucho a la dama...  
-Si, es una muy buena amiga.  
-Bueno...gracias por arruinarme el sueño, con los recuerdos no creo poder dormir.  
-¿Tu también la extrañas?  
-Si...una parte de mi mente quiso reprimir los recuerdos.  
-Así que el estúpido de Jinguji tiene sentimientos mas allá de esa mascara de mujeriego.  
-Cállate ya.  
-Buenas noches.

Así los dos se acostaron y durmieron...o por lo menos trataron de dormirse. La cabeza de Ren no paraba de pensar, en parte recuerdos y por otra parte estaba muy sorprendido, jamas había visto a Hijirikawa diciendo ese tipo de cosas.  
Mientras que Masato estaba dolido por los recuerdos, alegre porque mañana volvería a ver a su amiga y asustado por lo que le pudiera haber pasado.

* * *

**Flashback. (Mismo día hace 4 años)  
**-¿Quieres salir de aquí? -pregunto Ren-

Así los dos se dirigieron a jugar en el lago ya lejos de la fiesta y luego se sentaron a charlar en el pasto, cuando hubo un poco de silencio de escucho una voz muy aguda proveniente de algún lugar del bosque, era una voz hermosa, como la de un ángel, pero aun así no transmitía paz, transmitía dolor y desesperación.

-¿Que es eso? -pregunto Masato-  
-No lo se...es hermoso.  
-Vamos a ver. -exclamo el peli-azul con una sonrisa-

Los dos buscaron por el bosque y la mujer seguía cantando, finalmente la encontraron y se quedaron con los ojos como platos, era una chica de unos 16 años aparentemente, estaba parada mirando al cielo, tenia el cabello casi por el suelo de color violeta con rizos y el flequillo recto, unos ojos rosas que a pesar de ser tan hermosos transmitían un sentimiento desesperante, tenia una tez pálida, incluso podría costar diferenciar su piel de la nieve y era bastante alta. Al principio los menores se asustaron y se escondieron entre los arboles, la mujer alertada por el sonido miro al lugar proveniente del ruido y les dio una mejor vista a los niños, llevaba un vestido corto y negro y sus ojos estaban vidriosos con lagrimas todavía cayendo.  
La mujer se limpio las lagrimas y sonrió acercándose al lugar proveniente del sonido viendo a los niños.

-Hola. -dijo sonriendo-  
-...-ninguno contesto-  
-Aww ¿los asuste?  
-N-no...-tartamudeo Masato-  
-Mi nombre es Yoshida Yui.  
-Yo me llamo Hijirikawa Masato.  
-Yo Jinguji Ren.  
-Bien...¿es muy aburrida esa fiesta verdad?  
-Si...-respondió Jinguji aun tenso-  
-¿Que pasa? ¿Parezco un fantasma?  
-Tiene una voz muy hermosa. -exclamo Masato-  
-Muchas gracias...  
-¿Porque estabas llorando? -pregunto Ren-  
-Yo...  
-¿Podemos ser amigos? -pregunto Masato feliz-  
-Claro. -contesto Yui-

Soplo el viento y los dos niños se estremecieron.

-¿Tienen frió?  
-Si...  
-Vengan.

Yui los guió por dentro de la mansión y entro a una habitación llena de instrumentos pero aun así tenia una cama, al parecer era la habitación de Yui.

-¿Sabes tocar todos estos instrumentos?  
-Por supuesto. -les sonrió-  
-Waahh...son tan lindos. -exclamo Masato sonriendo-  
-No quiero ser maleducado...-exclamo Ren-  
-¿Que pasa?  
-¿Porque llorabas? -pregunto Ren ya que la curiosidad le ganaba a su mente-  
-Yo...una persona muy preciada para mi desapareció...  
-¿Desapareció?  
-Si...  
-¿Que era esa persona para ti?  
-Era mi novio.  
-Ohh...lo siento. -se lamento Ren sonrojado de hacer una pregunta tan estúpida-  
-¿Que es esto? -pregunto Masato señalando una caja de madera-  
-Es un regalo de mi novio. Mira.

La peli-violeta se acerco a la caja y se saco su collar el cual era una llave, al abrirlo era una caja musical la cual contenía una piedra azul y salia una melodía hermosa.

-No conozco esa canción...-exclamo Masato-  
-La compuse yo, por eso no la conoces. -le sonrió-  
-¿Podrías tocarla? -pregunto Ren-  
-Claro.

Yui se sentó en el piano con Ren y Masato a cada costado y comenzó a tocar una canción sumamente compleja comparada a la de la caja musical, era completamente hermosa, y esta no transmitía tristeza como el canto de la joven, si no que transmitía felicidad, al parecer la había compuesto en tiempos mas felices para ella.  
La joven termino y los tres charlaron felizmente.

-¿Esta es tu casa Yui? -pregunto Ren-  
-Sip, la fiesta es de mi familia pero no me interesan esos temas...no estoy exactamente de humor.  
-Achis. -estornudo Masato- Perdón...  
-Todavía tienen el cabello mojado.

La peli-violeta se dirigió al baño de la habitación y regrso con unas toallas para secarle el cabello a cada uno de los niños, pasaron unos minutos mas hablando y los tres se durmieron tranquilamente en la cama de Yui.  
Los días pasaron y la amistad de los tres creció la madre de Yui les agradecía a los niños ya que ella se encontraba de un poco de mejor humor desde que estaba con ellos, pero un día todo cambio, como casi todos los días Masato y Ren fueron a casa de Yui para que les enseñara a tocar instrumentos o a cantar o jugar en todo caso.  
Masato perfecciono su técnica tocando el piano mientras que Yui le enseño a Ren a tocar el saxofón.  
Pero ese día todo cambio, la madre de Yui salio llorando de la casa y les dijo que jamas podrían volver ahí, les dijo que se había mudado a otro país pero los niños sabían que esto no era cierto, ademas de que sabían que Yui nunca se iría tan lejos sin despedirse.

Los años pasaron y la relación de Masato y Ren se quebró, sin Yui de por medio, no podían ni querían ser amigos. Un día se juntaron devuelta para ver si podían contactar a Yui, hacían eso cada bastantes meses, pero Masato vio que Ren había cambiado mucho.

-Jinguji...te odio.  
-¿Que?  
-No ves como cambiaste, Yui estaría decepcionada.  
-Cállate, tu también cambiaste.

Así los dos se separaron y no se volvieron a ver hasta el día en que entraron a la academia Saotome.

* * *

Ya llevaban dos semanas de empezar las clases y aun Yui no aparecía tanto Masato como Ren perdieron esperanzas de que apareciera y su relación se volvió mas distante devuelta.  
Se dirigieron a clases como todos los días, Masato fue ascendido a la clase S debido al reto de Ren, aun así no se hablaban e iban a clases por separado.  
Hyuuga-sensei entro en la clase, con algo de mal genio notorio en la cara, Masato miro con curiosidad ya que era extraño ver a Hyuuga-sensei realmente con ese humor.

-Buenos días, hoy les presentare a una nueva alumna, tuvo algunos inconvenientes por eso entro un poco mas tarde. -dijo con rabia las palabras-

Luego de eso entro una chica de cabello violeta por el suelo, definitivamente era Yui, pero era muy notorio el cambio que tenia encima, ya no tenia tanto aspecto de niña, se había vuelto completamente una mujer, pero obviando ese cambio, su mirada ya no es lo que era antes, ya ni siquiera transmitía desesperanza o tristeza, no transmitía nada, estaba completamente vacía. Y con su mirada, se referían a solamente un ojo ya que en el otro tenia un parche.

-Yui...-susurraron asombrados Ren y Masato los cuales se miraron automáticamente-  
-No habla mucho, espero que no la molesten. -exclamo Hyuuga-sensei- Su nombre es Yoshida Yui. -esta se inclino respetuosamente y se dirigió a un banco vació en el fondo entre los asientos de Ren y Masato, sin siquiera dirigirles una mirada o palabra, estos miraron asombrados ¿Cuanto había cambiado en verdad Yui? ¿Que había pasado en estos años? ¿Los recordaba?

-Cuando termine la clase, Shining quiere hablar con Hijirikawa, Jinguji y Yoshida, ahora, empecemos.

Hyuuga-sensei dio la clase, mientras que Ren y Masato no pudieron prestar atención solamente se lanzaban miradas o gestos, ninguno entendía que pasaba con Yui, a pesar de estar entre los dos, ni siquiera los miraba.

-Yoshida. -llamo Hyuuga-sensei, la mencionada solamente lo miro sin ningún tipo de contestación. Ya que pudiste convencer a Shining de estudiar para compositora y para Idol al mismo tiempo, muéstrame alguna de tus composiciones.

Masato entendió el motivo por el cual estaba enojado, ya que Yui había empezado dos semanas después y a Hyuuga le pareció una falta de respeto a parte de que ella quiera estudiar para Idol y para compositora.  
Yui se paro de su asiento ,tomo unas hojas de entre sus papeles y se dirigió al piano. Miro a Hyuuga esperando una orden.

-Ahora, canta.  
-Hai...-la primera palabra que habían escuchado Masato y Ren de parte de la joven después de 4 años, los tranquilizo, pero era notorio el dolor que tenia en la voz-

La peli-violeta comenzó a tocar esa melodía que estaba en su caja musical mientras cantaba , Hyuuga quedo sorprendido, definitivamente tenia mucho talento, tanto como para Idol como para compositora, todo rastro de mal humor se borro de su rostro y sonrió elogiando a la mujer.

La clase termino y Ren, Masato y Yui se dirigieron a la dirección en silencio, Yui todavía no los había mirado y ellos tampoco sabían que decir, Yui toco la puerta y se escucho a Shining invitarlos a pasar.

-Buenas tardes.  
-Buenas tardes. -contestaron Masato y Ren ya que la joven no saludo-  
-Ya había hablado de este tema con Masato ¿están de acuerdo?  
-Por supuesto. -aseguro Ren- Pero no comprendo exactamente porque.  
-Eso tienen que hablarlo con ella. -exclamo Shining mientras hacia una mueca- Esta señorita es muy preciada para mi, cuídenla por favor. Se que tiene 2 años mas que ustedes, pero es un talento que no se puede desaprovechar.  
-Hai. -asintieron Masato y Ren-

Los tres salieron del despacho de Shining y este le entrego sus maletas a Yui ,esta las llevo en silencio hasta la habitación. Masato y Ren nisiquiera se animaban a ayudarla, al llegar vieron que había una cama de mas, la habitación era muy grande así que no había problema, pero para que hicieran un cuarto mixto, de verdad debería haber un gran problema.

-Cuanto tiempo, Ren ,Masato. -por fin les dirigía la palabra, pero carente de expresión-  
-¿Que paso Yui? -pregunto Ren directamente mientras que Masato le dirigía una mirada asesina por ser tan directo-  
-Hay mucho de que hablar...¿no?  
-Si...  
-Yo...los extrañe. -dijo por fin dirigiéndoles una sonrisa- Están tan grandes. -dijo un poco mas animada-  
-Por supuesto, pasaron 4 años...aunque no noto cambio físico en Hijirikawa.  
-¿Hijirikawa? ¿Que es eso? Se llama Masato. No me digan que dejaron de ser amigos. -dijo desanimada-  
-Ren estaba a punto de hablar cuando Masato lo interrumpió- No, seguimos siendo amigos ¿Verdad Ren? Te extrañamos mucho Yui. -Ren estaba algo sorprendido por el cambio en Masato ,pero notaba que hacia lo posible por no decepcionarla, y Ren haría lo mismo.  
-¿Que paso Yui? -repitio Ren-  
-Por lo visto sigues siendo igual de curioso...-bromeo pero sin sonreír-  
-¿No deberíamos ir a almorzar? -cambio de tema Masato y Ren le dirigió una mirada asesina ya que quería saber que paso, pero entendió que no era el momento-  
-Esta bien..tengo hambre.

El resto del día paso y no se volvió a tocar el tema, se los notaba mas unidos a los tres, aun así, a Yui se la notaba muy distante, cuando ya se hizo tarde volvieron a su habitación.

-Primero, Ren, vamos a tener que poner algunas reglas, ya no estamos entre hombres.  
-¿Que crees que voy a hacer?  
-Cálmense, no los voy a molestar...  
-No es por eso.  
-¿Porque seria entonces?  
-Es que Ren se volvió un mujeriego. -afirmo Masato-  
-¡ Cállate!

Tanto Ren como Masato empezaron a discutir y Yui se distancio, se quedo sentada en su cama con esa caja musical entre las manos.

-Yui...-exclamo Ren dejando de pelear-  
-Quieren que les diga que paso ¿Verdad?

* * *

**Hasta aca o.o , lamentablemente no lo voy a continuar hasta no tener alguuuun review, me deprimo facil QwQ**


	2. Chapter 2

__**Aca les dejo otro capitulo :3  
InlovewithSyo, awww alguien lo leyo *-* ,estoy feliz, gracias n.n  
Me gusto mucho tu fanfic y desde que lei el tuyo es que me emocione tanto con los OC xD**

* * *

_-Quieren que les diga que paso_ _¿Verdad?_  
-Si... por favor...-exclamo Masato-  
-Bueeeno...-dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo mirando a los menores- ¿Recuerdan...que les dije que había desaparecido una persona importante para mi? -los dos asintieron mientras se sentaban a su al rededor- Lo cierto es que fue secuestrado por una mafia que estaba en contra de la compañía de sus padres, y en vez de atentar contra sus padres o la compañía en si, lo secuestraron a el para extorsionarlos. Ellos se enteraron de que me estaba movilizando demasiado para encontrarlos, de hecho...si lo encontré, pero no pude sola en el momento, no fui sin nadie acompañándome tuve el estúpido impulso de ir sola. -la peli-violeta suspiro muy hondo como si quisiera evitar llorar- La compañía de mis padres, era otro de sus objetivos así que tenerme a mi ciertamente les era útil, pude verlo...una vez mas, ellos trataron de lastimarme, por lo que el se resistió y les dijo que les iba a dar lo que querían si no me lastimaban, pero al parecer...esos malditos estaban aburridos...me arrastraron a mi a otra habitación y lo mataron a el, luego de eso sufrí varias torturas por su parte, también ahí perdí mi ojo. -exclamo mientras se llevaba la mano al ojo izquierdo cubierto por un parche-  
-...¿como te escapaste? -pregunto Ren, no cabía en si con lo que acababa de escuchar-  
-Me rescataron...aunque sinceramente tengo pocas razones para vivir...mi madre también fue asesinada luego de eso...supongo que a modo de venganza, mi padre se fue de la casa cuando mama murió y me dejo sola, luego de eso murió de una enfermedad a los pocos meses y mi medio hermano se hizo cargo de la compañía, se que el no me soporta, solo me da dinero y me pide que me aleje de el...  
-¿Porque viniste a la academia Saotome? -pregunto Masato, se le notaba el dolor en la voz, Yui había sufrido mucho-  
-Venir aquí ..era el sueño de el. -sonrió con su ojo cerrado mientras caían algunas lagrimas- Es una de las pocas cosas que me atan a este mundo. Pero...al principio no quería venir aquí, hace tiempo que no hago absolutamente nada ,tuve una rehabilitación bastante difícil y no me sentía con ánimos de tratar con personas y menos de que me pusieran de compañera a alguna niña, Shining era amigo de mi madre y sabia de mi amistad con ustedes, por eso trato de convencerme y me metió en su habitación espero no molestarles.  
-En absoluto. -dijo Masato-  
-Lo siento Yui...-exclamo Ren-  
-Esta bien... después de todo fue mi culpa...todo...  
-No fue tu culpa. -agrego Masato-  
-Todo el mundo me dice lo mismo...se que si fue mi culpa.  
-Yui, no te deprimas, el no hubiera querido que estés así. -dijo Ren mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de la peli-violeta-  
-Aun así no lo puedo evitar...pero voy a intentarlo. -exclamo sonriendo-  
-Ahora...vamos a imponer las reglas del cuarto si no queremos problemas con Jinguji.  
-¿Jinguji? ¿Que paso con ustedes mientras no estuve?  
-Naaaaada. -exclamo Ren dándole un codazo a Masato-  
-Nada. -repitió Masato-  
-Esta bien...me voy a duchar primero si no les molesta, fue un día largo para mi y hace mucho tiempo no hablaba con nadie.

Yui se ducho y se dispuso a dormir mientras que Ren y Masato la imitaron, había sido un largo día para todos, Yui como todas las noches no podía dejar de recordarlo, mientras que Masato y Ren estaban dolidos, Yui había sufrido demasiado y a estos les dolía, era una muy buena amiga y al verla devuelta recordaron como eran antes, extrañaban sus personalidades, esperaban que todo mejorara , pero iba a ser muy difícil.

* * *

**Flashback - Yui POV.  
**-Perdón...-exclame llorando mientras me aferraba a su camisa-  
-No llores, vamos, no es tu culpa, vamos a salir de esto y nos vamos a casar ¿no?  
-¿Y que pasa si te lastiman?  
-No seas pesimista...no creo que nos lastimen si nos usan para extorsionar a nuestras familias, ademas...no te escapes de mi proposición. -sonreía diciendo lo ultimo-  
-Te amo, no hace falta que lo dudes. -dije mientras lo besaba-  
-Yo también...¿que vamos a hacer?  
-Esperar...supongo...llegado el momento...  
-¿Que?  
-Voy a dar mi vida si es necesario, no voy a dejar que te lastimen...encima por mi estúpido impulso nadie sabe donde estoy...-exclame-  
-Primero que nada, es al revés, no voy a dejar que te lastimen, y no fue tu culpa te dije. Duérmete.  
-Esta bien...pero no voy a cambiar mi decisión. -dije mientras me recostaba en su pecho-

Otro día paso y seguíamos encerrados en ese maldito lugar. Uno de los tipos que nos secuestraron entro a el calabozo en donde estábamos y me tomo del cabello, yo no cambie mi expresión en lo absoluto, lo miraba con desprecio mientras que el trataba de alejarlo de mi a gritos ya que estaba encadenado y no podía hacer mucho,lo mire y le sonreí para decirle con la mirada que todo iba a estar bien.

-No te pases de insolente. -grito el tipo mirándolo a el-  
-¡Suéltala maldito!  
-¿A ella? -dijo mientras me levantaba mas del cabello aun así yo no cambie mi expresión a parte del dolor que sentía e incluso la sangre que corría por mi cuero cabelludo- No lo creo...mas bien creo que nos vamos a divertir. -exclamo observándome con lujuria-  
-¡No! ¡Déjala! ¿¡Que es lo que quieres!?  
-Actualmente nada...estoy aburrido así que la quiero a ella.

A mi novio se le colmo la paciencia al escuchar las palabras de ese tipo y se saco las cadenas haciendo sangrar sus muñecas a pesar de mis gritos de que no lo hiciera, se acerco al mafioso y lo golpeo con fuerza tirándolo al piso, se armo una pelea en donde trate de intervenir pero fue en vano y aparecieron mas hombres que tomaron a mi novio inmovilizándolo.

-¡Suéltenlo! -les grite sin rastro de miedo en la voz-  
-¿Sabes lo que te vamos a hacer? -exclamo mientras cortaba algo de mi ropa con una navaja- No creo que el te quiera después de esto...  
-¡Basta! ¡Les daré lo que quieran!  
-No queremos nada tuyo de momento...-le contesto mirándome-

El volvió a luchar contra el agarre de los mafiosos y logro soltarse golpeando al tipo que me tenia mientras que yo caía al suelo humillada completamente, trate de ayudar a mi novio tomando la navaja del tipo pero los otros me agarraron antes de que pudiera hacer algún movimiento e inmovilizaron a mi novio devuelta.  
Me llevaron a otra habitación y me ataron ,solo podía ver las sombras de lo que ocurría en el calabozo donde estaba encerrada, gritaba y lloraba con desesperación, hasta que vi la sombra de uno de los mafiosos sacando un arma y a la sombra de mi novio arrodillado en el suelo, un ruido de disparo y la sombra cayendo.

-¡HAYATO! -grite con todas mis fuerzas dañándome la garganta-

Aun así, lo que Hayato quiso evitar sucedió y varios días pasaron hasta que me rescataron, tuve una rehabilitación muy difícil , había perdido hasta la facilidad para tocar instrumentos y los ánimos para hacerlo también.  
**Fin Flashback.**

* * *

Yui lloro dormida y luego sintió una mano en su cabello.

-Yui... despiértate.  
-¿Eh? -pregunto desconcertada-

Levanto la mirada y vio que la mano le pertenecía a Ren y al mirar hacia su otro lado estaba Masato sentado mirándola con preocupación.

-Ohh...yo... perdón. -dijo sonrojada mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas-  
-¿Porque? -pregunto Ren-  
-Los desperté... perdón.  
-Esta bien. -repuso Masato-  
-Al final si voy a ser una molestia. -dijo con desesperanza-  
-Para nada, vamos a dormir devuelta ya que falta bastante para clases.  
-Lo siento. -dijo mientras se volvía a acostar-

Luego de eso Yui no se pudo dormir, faltaba una hora para que los otros se despertaran así que se dirigió a cambiarse y a buscar un desayuno para todos a motivo de disculpa por lo de anoche. Ren y Masato despertaron al mismo tiempo y Yui les sonrió desde una mesa con comida servida allí.

-Huele bien. -dijo Masato-  
-Pedí prestada la cocina. -exclamo mientras se reía-

Al terminar de comer la alagaron por su talento para cocinar también, esa mujer era capaz de hacer todo perfectamente. Los tres desayunaron y a medida que los minutos pasaban la sonrisa de Yui se borro.

-Yo...voy a darle una vuelta a la academia. -dijo fríamente-  
-Esta bien ¿quieres que te acompañemos? -pregunto Ren-  
-No esta bien...ademas, tus fans se van a poner celosas, ayer tuve buenas advertencias por parte de ellas. -exclamo tratando de sonreír mientras se iba de la habitación-

Tanto Masato como Ren se preocuparon y salieron detrás de ella 5 minutos después.  
Yui salio de la habitación y comenzó a dar algunas vueltas hasta que se choco con un chico y callo al suelo, este se disculpo y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, cuando la peli-violeta levanto la mirada dio un fuerte grito y brotaron lagrimas de sus ojos ¿que era lo que tenia frente a ella? ¿se había vuelto loca?

-¿Te lastimaste? -pregunto preocupado ante el grito-

Ren y Masato se alertaron por el grito y acudieron al lugar, al llegar vieron a Yui temblando en el suelo y llorando mientras que se tapaba la boca con una mano.

-¡Yui! ¿Te caíste?  
-No...no es posible.  
-¿Que le pasa? -pregunto Tokiya de mal humor ya-  
-No...no lo se, estaba bien.  
-Dime tu nombre... -ordeno la peli-violeta-  
-Ichinose Tokiya.  
-Ichinose...Ichinose...-la mujer se paro del lugar y se dirigió a cualquier lugar alejado de ahí-  
-¿Que le pasa? -repitió la pregunta Tokiya aun mas frustrado-  
-Ni la menor idea. -exclamo Masato-  
-Hijirikawa, voy a seguirla, ve a clases.  
-¿Va a estar bien contigo? -dijo preocupado-  
-Seh seh...ve a clases.  
-Esta bien.

Ren se dirigio hacia los parques de la academia y luego de caminar un buen rato encontró a Yui con la cabeza entre las rodillas llorando y temblando.

-¿Yui? ¿Que te pasa?  
-Me volví loca...estoy loca...  
-¿Yui?  
-¿Quien era el?  
-Es Ichinose Tokiya...  
-No...no es posible...  
-¿¡Que pasa!? -pregunto Ren frustrado-  
-Mi...mi novio...  
-¿Que?  
-Era Ichinose Hayato...era exactamente igual a el...  
-¿No puede ser su gemelo? Después de todo tienen el mismo apellido.  
-No...era amiga de su madre...no es posible que me hayan ocultado que tenia un gemelo...  
-Entonces...¿separados al nacer? -dijo Ren entre burla e hipótesis-  
-No lo se...¿que significa esto?  
-¿Que se supone que tendría que saber yo? -contesto el rubio con mal genio-  
-Tengo que irme de aquí...no puedo soportar verlo...  
-Pero si ayer estaba en nuestra clase ¿no lo viste?  
-No preste atención...me tengo que ir de aquí.  
-No seas tonta, deberías hablar con su madre.  
-¿Crees que me va a hablar sabiendo que su hijo murió por mi culpa?  
-No lo se Yui...  
-Yo...me duele mucho la cabeza. -dijo tomándose la frente-  
-Deberías hablar con el entonces...  
-No...no quiero verlo...me duele...no es fácil ver a una persona exactamente igual a el...  
-Ve a dormir Yui.  
-Esta bien.  
-Te acompaño a tu habitación. -dijo el rubio levantándose del lugar-

Ren y Yui se dirigieron a la habitación y la peli-violeta se echo en su cama sin siquiera quitarse el uniforme, el rubio dio vueltas aburrido por la academia hablando con varias de sus fans, al terminar las clases le contó lo sucedido a Masato y este se preocupo, trataban de trazar un plan para saber que era lo que había ocurrido verdaderamente. Cuando volvieron a su habitación Yui no estaba, pero estos supusieron que salio a comer algo y siguieron pensando.  
La peli-violeta se despertó de su larga siesta completamente destruida con cientos de preguntas en su cabeza, sintió que lo mas adecuado seria disculparse con Tokiya o quien quiera que fuese, salio de la habitación y se dispuso a buscarlo y lo encontró al lado de un lago.

-Tokiya...-pronuncio el nombre con dolor sabiendo que no era el nombre de su amado aunque fuera igual a el-  
-¿Que quieres? -pregunto de mal humor-  
-Quería disculparme por lo de hoy...  
-Te acepto las disculpas si me dices porque actuaste así. -exclamo con curiosidad mientras la miraba-  
-Yo...-esta le devolvió la mirada y su corazón se destruyo al ver esos ojos iguales a los de Hayato- ¿No tienes un gemelo?  
-No...  
-Me tengo que ir. -exclamo yéndose sin soportar mirar un segundo mas aquellos ojos-  
-Espera. -Tokiya la tomo del brazo- ¿Te conozco?  
-¿Eh?  
-Lo siento...solo que se me hace conocido ese mal genio...  
-No estoy de mal humor...no interesa, hasta luego. -se despidió la peli-violeta-  
-Hasta luego. -contesto el peli-azul de mal humor-

Yui se dirigió a su habitación devuelta y entro llorando evitando las miradas sorprendidas tanto de Ren como de Masato y fue directamente al baño donde se arrodillo a llorar y luego se ducho. Al salir Ren y Masato la miraron con miles de preguntas en los ojos, pero aun así no formularon ninguna sabiendo que no quería contestarlas y la dejaron dormir.

* * *

**Flashback - Yui** **POV (hace 5 años)  
**  
Caminaba hacia mi clase en silencio solitaria como siempre cuando me choque con un chico de cabellos azules y caí al suelo con fuerza, dirigí una mirada de molestia aunque mis ojos se sorprendieron al ver que el me observaba con el mismo desprecio.

-¿Que te pasa? ¡Fíjate por donde caminas! -exclame-  
-Tu eres la que caminaba sin mirar.  
-¡Idiota! -dije mientras me dirigía a mi clase-

Era una de las pocas veces en la escuela que se había escuchado mi voz, siempre estaba en el fondo de la clase sin hablar nunca con nadie y con notas perfectas, no quería hablar con nadie, de alguna manera sabia que todos me iban a traicionar, tal como papa a mama.  
Salí de mi clase enojada aun con ese estúpido chico y sentí una mano levantándome un poco la falda del uniforme, me voltee con una mirada asesina y me encontré al chico que me había empujado hoy, con otro chico a su lado, al ver su mal genio el día de hoy conmigo supe que seguramente había sido el para molestarme.  
Sin pensarlo dirigí un puñetazo hacia su cara que este freno con la mano pero estaba segura que le había dolido igual.

-¿¡Que crees que haces!? ¡No tienes derecho a fastidiarme!  
-¡Yo no fui niña estúpida!  
-¿¡Crees que me voy a tragar eso!? -dije alejándome con furia-

No quería volver a casa, hoy estaría mi padre, estaba repugnada ante la idea y no quería contacto visual con el así que me dispuse a dar vueltas por la ciudad , no solía salir así que solo fui por lugares que conocía, pero note que alguien me comenzaba a seguir y me desvié un poco tratando de perderlo, pero fue al revés me termine perdiendo yo hasta que el hombre acelero su paso y se puso en frente de mi. Me tomo del brazo con fuerza golpeándome contra una pared y caí al piso con los ojos cerrados, lance una patada hacia el y este la detuvo con agilidad, era claro que sabia artes marciales y era inútil ya que tenia mas fuerza que yo, trate de salir corriendo pero el me tomo del cabello arrastrándome devuelta hacia donde estaba, estaba desesperada, no sabia exactamente que quería hacer pero me temí lo peor, comencé a llorar pero de pronto escuche pisadas que corrían hacia donde estaba y golpeaban al hombre en frente mio, al abrir los ojos me encontré con el chico agitado por la carrera y el hombre salio corriendo.

-¿¡Eres tonta!? ¡No te metas en estos lugares!  
-...-no conteste y trate de retener mis lagrimas pero aun estaba asustada-  
-Hey...no llores. -exclamo mientras me ayudaba a pararme y me limpiaba las lagrimas- Ten mas cuidado ¿si? ¿porque no vuelves a tu casa?  
-No quiero...  
-¿Porque?  
-No quiero ver a mi padre...  
-No entiendo eso...¿porque?  
-No quiero...-repetí cerrando los ojos-  
-No tuve oportunidad de presentarme hoy, soy Ichinose Hayato, y te juro que no fui yo el del incidente de hoy...  
-Lo siento... creí que tratabas de fastidiarme, soy Yoshida Yui.  
-¿Donde vas a dormir?  
-No lo se...  
-Si seras tonta y descuidada...  
-lo mire con furia pero sabiendo que había dado justo en el blanco-  
-¿Quieres dormir en mi casa?  
-Yo...no voy a molestar a nadie...  
-No es molestia...en serio. -dijo sonrojado-  
-Gracias...-dije relajada-

Al llegar sus padres me recibieron caliadamente y me invitaron a quedarme siempre que quisiera ya que Tokiya casi nunca traía amigos.

-Estos son mis padres Yui, son Kurumi y Tsukumo. -dijo presentándome a cada uno-  
-Un gusto conocerlos, perdonen las molestias. -exclame inclinándome respetuosamente- Soy Yoshida Yui.  
-Yui-chan ¿tus padres no se van a preocupar? -pregunto Kurumi-  
-No...no les importa...  
-Ohh...bueno...-exclamo tratando de no tocar el tema-

El padre de Hayato era muy parecido a el pero mucho mas alto y fornido y con el cabello mas corto de color negro, mientras que Kurumi era una mujer algo baja con los ojos y el cabello de exactamente el mismo color que Hayato y el cabello corto.

Luego de eso Hayato y Yui empezaron a entablar conversaciones aunque no dejaron los insultos ya que se volvieron rutina, aun así esos insultos ya no eran con odio o desprecio, si no que se convirtieron en insultos con cariño aunque era extraño. Entre ellos descubrieron sus talentos musicales y empezaron a practicar instrumentos y canto juntos, componían, tocaban ,cantaban, con el tiempo todo lo que hacían lo hacían juntos y los dos terminaron enamorándose demasiado.  
**Fin Flashback.  
**

* * *

**o.o, espero que les guste...dejen algun review antes de que me deprima TwT**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias a InlovewithSyo por el review**  
**Y si, me salio algo bastante dramatico xD**

**Les dejo este cap :3**

* * *

Yui abrió sus ojos con fastidio a causa del sol cuando cayo en lo sucedido del día anterior se sentó en su cama mirando un mundo en el cual no quería vivir ni soportaba un minuto mas, aun así, no era como si pudiera dejar este mundo...aunque a veces lo consideraba.  
Observo que Masato y Ren aun dormían ,era normal después de todo ella se despertaba muy temprano sin necesidad de despertador. Se ducho y vistió con fastidio y fue a pedir prestada la cocina para hacerles el desayuno a sus amigos a modo de disculpa. Cuando llegaba a la cocina se topo Tokiya, definitivamente no era un buen día para ella sumados a esto tenia que encontrarse con el clon de su amado.

-Buenos días. -dijo la peli-violeta fingiendo desinterés siguiendo su camino-  
-Buenos días. -contesto con mal humor-

Sin mas problemas la peli-violeta llego a la cocina e hizo el mejor desayuno que fue capaz para pedirles disculpas a sus amigos, fingiría una sonrisa para ellos aunque sabia que no se merecían una fingida, si no una real pero por su parte era incapaz de sonreír sinceramente. Se dirigió de regreso a la habitación y sirvió todo en la mesa que tenían allí para esperar a que se levanten , mientras tanto se distrajo escuchando música aunque sus pensamientos se desviaban rápidamente hacia Tokiya, era extraño y doloroso para ella, cada mirada o palabra del joven solo la incitaba a llorar y quitarle las ganas de vivir, todo lo que saliera de sus labios aunque fuera exactamente igual a Hayato no era para ella, tampoco era el, era cruel tener que convivir con el clon de tu amado.  
Ren y Masato se despertaron y se cambiaron, Yui los recibió con una sonrisa en la mesa a lo que los menores solo contestaron con una mueca ya que presintieron que no era una sonrisa sincera.

-Buenos dias. -le dijo a los dos borrando su sonrisa ya que sabia que se habian dado cuenta que no era real-  
-Buenos dias. -contestaron los dos al unisono-  
-¿Como estas hoy? -pregunto Masato-  
-Es una pregunta obvia...-contesto- Ah...siento ser tan grosera. -exclamo haciendo una mueca-  
-No es necesario que finjas estar feliz, estamos aquí para ayudarte ,no para que te dañes mas fingiendo una sonrisa. -repuso el rubio-  
-Gracias...pero la única solución que le veo a esto es que me vaya de la academia...  
-Yui, eso es de cobarde, tu nunca fuiste así, cumple el sueño de Hayato. -exclamo el peli-azul-  
-...gracias...lo haré. -dijo sonriendo desde el fondo de su corazón esta vez ya que estaba agradecida de tener amigos como ellos-

Los días pasaron y Yui seguía sufriendo pero apoyada de sus amigos estaba mejor, sin querer se formo una amistad entre Syo, Nanami ,Natsuki, Masato, Ren, Ittoki y para desgracia de la peli-violeta también Tokiya, se sentaban a comer juntos todos los días.  
La joven se pasaba todo el almuerzo observando a Tokiya, se preguntaba una y mil veces que rayos había pasado y quien era ,pero era inútil cualquier cosa que hiciera a esta altura.  
Shining dio un anuncio por altavoces a la clase S y la clase A.

-Ladies and gentleman, necesito a las clases S y A, hoy vamos a hacer un juego.

Las clases obedecieron y llegaron a una habitación gigante llena de cajas , Hyuuga-sensei y Ringo-sensei se encontraban allí.

-Ohayo puu. -exclamo Ringo- Hoy se van a disfrazar con lo que hay en estas cajas, luego les informaremos que tienen que hacer exactamente.

Yui fue la primera en dirigirse hacia las cajas con desinterés y al abrirlas se quedo con los ojos como platos.

-¿¡M-maids!? y...¿¡Mayordomos!?  
-Exacto. -exclamo Hyuuga-sensei-  
-¿¡Que esta tramando Shining!?

Todas las jovenes se mostraron felices ante disfrazarse asi, Yui solo estaba avergonzada al igual que Nanami y no queria vestirse.

-Nanami...no quiero...  
-Yo tampoco...pero deberíamos obedecer. -dijo roja-  
-Esta bien...vamos.

Yui tomo de la mano a Nanami y se dirigieron a cambiarse, cuando terminaron Nanami salio y todo su grupo de amigos la elogio, mientras que Yui se quedo encerrada.

-Vamos, Yui, sal de una vez. -exclamo Syo-  
-Tengo miedo de Natsuki.  
-Owww seguro te vas a ver muy kawaii.  
-Solo me asustas mas...  
-Vamos Yui, sal. -le ordeno Masato-  
-Nooo...  
-¡Yui! ¡Tienes 20! ¡No eres una niña! ¡Se madura! -le grito Masato con autoridad-  
-¡Hmp!

La peli-violeta salio completamente roja mientras que todos se quedaban medio boquiabiertos, Natsuki fue el primero en reaccionar abrazando con fuerza a Yui.

-¡AWWW!  
-¡Dejame Natsuki! -gritaba resistiéndose al abrazo-  
-¡Es que estas tan linda!  
-¿Que es ese parche? Quitatelo Yui. -exclamo Ren-  
-No, déjame en paz.  
-Dame.

Syo paso corriendo quitandole el parche mientras que Yui lo perseguía tapándose el ojo con la mano.

-¡Syo! ¡ Devuélvemelo!  
-¿Para que lo usas? No te pongas un parche.  
-Devuélvemelo.

Los dos se persiguieron un rato hasta que Yui se choco con Tokiya.

-¡Perdón!  
-¿¡Porque tanto escándalo!? Quítate la mano. -le ordeno-  
-No...  
-Quítate la mano. -repitió-

La peli-violeta se quito la mano despacio revelando un ojo de otro color , no era rosa como el otro, si no que era celeste.

-¿Por eso tanto escándalo?  
-...tal vez es incomodo mirarme a los ojos...  
-No seas tonta, son hermosos...tus ojos... -exclamo Tokiya sonrojado mientras se alejaba a donde estaban los sensei-

Yui se quedo en el lugar mirando hacia abajo destrozada, como si fuera poco, también actuaba así, era tan igual a Hayato y a la vez tan distinto, le dolía la similitud.  
Todos se dirigieron a donde estaban los sensei y estos dieron las indicaciones.

-Bueno, hoy van a hacer una búsqueda del tesoro. -exclamo Hyuuga-sensei-  
-¿Entonces para que los trajes? -pregunto Tokiya fastidiado-  
-No lo se...al parecer le pareció gracioso a Shining...  
-Ademas, se ven muy bien. -agrego Ringo-sensei-  
-Que estupidez...  
-Entonces, tienen que buscar todas las partes del mapa a lo largo de la escuela así juntan todas las partes y encuentran el tesoro. Los grupos ya están formados, a cada grupo le corresponde un color, el mapa sera de ese color, si alguien encuentra un trozo de mapa que no sea del color de su equipo puede dejarlo ahi o esconderlo mas para dificultarle la tarea al otro equipo ¿Entendido?  
-Hai. -exclamaron todos-

Los sensei fueron nombrando los grupos de a poco.

-Haruka Nanami, Shibuya Tomochika, Yoshida Yui, Ichinose Tokiya, Otoya Ittoki, Kurusu Syo, Shinomiya Natsuki, Hijirikawa Masato y Jinguji Ren, ustedes son el grupo color violeta, pueden empezar todos ahora, suerte.

Todo el grupo se dirigió a buscar sus trozos del mapa, por unos momentos Yui dejo de pensar en todo lo que la rodeaba y se divirtió como nunca, aunque siempre le dolía ver la cara de Tokiya.  
Fue el ultimo grupo en encontrar el tesoro el cual era un papel con unas felicitaciones escritas por parte de Shining, nadie entendió a que se debía la vestimenta y se frustraron ya que estuvieron todo el dia buscando un papel, pero después de todo se divirtieron y eso es lo importante.  
Todos se dirigieron cansados a sus habitaciones a quitarse los disfraces, Yui se ducho y se vistió para salir.

-¿Vas a salir Yui? -pregunto Ren rendido en su cama-  
-Si, voy a dar un paseo. Me llevo la guitarra, vuelvo en un rato.

Yui se dirigió con su guitarra hacia el lago pero al escuchar una voz se escondió detrás de un árbol, al escuchar con mas atención no pudo evitar que sus lagrimas cayeran desesperadamente, como si fuera poco también tenia la misma voz que Hayato. Tokiya al terminar de cantar escucho los sollozos de la joven.

-¿Porque estas llorando?  
-Nada...  
-Me desquicias...  
-No te incumbe. -dijo limpiándose las lagrimas y alejándose a otro árbol para tocar su guitarra-

Tokiya la siguió y se sentó al lado de ella en el árbol, la joven no puso impedimento de alguna manera le gustaba que el estuviera cerca de ella pero no podía mentirse a si misma como si ese fuera Hayato.  
Su mente le jugo una mala pasada y acerco sus labios a los de Tokiya sin pensarlo, este no se opuso simplemente se quedo quieto, la peli-violeta se tenso y se alejo dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y comenzó a llorar mientras se tapaba la boca.

-No te comprendo...-exclamo Tokiya-Me da dolor de cabeza cuando te veo.  
-Yo... perdón...  
-Creo que ya se ...que puede ser.  
-¿Que?  
-Tuve un gemelo, antes.  
-Entonces eso era...  
-Nunca lo conocí, bueno si, solo que no lo recuerdo ya que tuve perdida de memoria.  
-¿Se llamaba Hayato?  
-Si...¿eras su novia verdad?  
-Si...  
-Mama siempre me hablo de que Hayato tuvo una novia muy bonita, aunque eres una malhumorada.  
-¿Porque no me detuviste recién?  
-Entiendo que estés confundida porque soy igual a Hayato, no puedo ser grosero, piensa tu misma que vas a hacer.  
-Yui escondió la cabeza entre sus rodillas-  
-El quería venir aquí ¿no? Eso es lo que me contaron y por eso vine aquí.  
-Por eso estoy yo aquí también...  
-¿Lo extrañas?  
-Mucho...  
-Mama también te extraña, algún día podrías visitarla.

Yui se tenso ante la idea, como podría darle la cara a sus padres después de el error que había cometido.

-Yo...me voy, buenas noches. -exclamo Yui-  
-Buenas noches...

La peli-violeta se alejo y Tokiya se quedo mirando al cielo preguntándose porque esa chica era así y que había sucedido con su hermano. Mientras este se percataba del sentimiento que crecía en su interior con esa joven, al igual que Hayato, Tokiya también se enamoro de Yui.

* * *

Yui volvió a su cuarto todavía llorando por lo que había hecho, no solo había hecho eso si no que también estaba hiriendo a Tokiya tratándolo como en reemplazo, se acostó en su cama obviando las miradas y preguntas tanto de Ren como de Masato y trato de dormir aunque se arrepintió ya que sus sueños daban mas temor que enfrentarse a la realidad.  
Mientras que Ren y Masato se habían rendido de preguntarle se dirigió devuelta a el lago y se sentó allí a componer lo que podía con un cuaderno ya que no podía dormir.  
Luego de terminar se dispuso a agregarle letra y termino, probo su nueva creación.

**¿Cómo pudo pasarme esto a mí?**  
**Pero aún peor, ¿cómo pudo pasarte esto a ti?**  
**Todo comenzó con una carta y fue el principio del dolor**  
**Te lo diré honestamente**  
**Hey mira**

**Cada día sin aliento pasa frenéticamente**  
**En algún momento, conocerte se convirtió en un vínculo preciado**  
**Todo el universo parecía hermoso**  
**Llego a gustarme lo que te gustaba**  
**En nuestros días perfectamente estables**  
**Compartiendo nuestros sentimientos más profundos**  
**He caído enfermo, no hay respuesta**  
**Lo siento, lo siento adiós TOP**

**Ah, mamá, ¿qué debo hacer, mamá?**  
**Un egoísmo más caliente que una llama me atormenta, ¡Ah Dios mío!**  
**Ah, mamá, lo prometí mamá, ¿qué puedo hacer?**  
**Ahora, ahora, ¡Ah Dios mío!, ¡Ah Dios mío!**

**Un día desolado, recibí una carta**  
**Tus circunstancias me desgarran**  
**Si mi voz ilumina tu mundo**  
**Más y más, voy a gritar**  
**Nananana Nananana ¿Escuchas mi apesarado corazón?**  
**Amigo, limpia tus lágrimas, creo que te ves mejor cuando sonríes**  
**Lo siento, lo siento, ¡Ah mi Dios!**

**Ah, mamá, ¿qué debo hacer, mamá?**  
**Un egoísmo más caliente que una llama me atormenta, ¡Ah Dios mío!**  
**Ah, mamá, lo prometí mamá, ¿qué puedo hacer?**  
**Ahora, ahora, ¡Ah Dios mío!, ¡Ah Dios mío!**

**No llores, parado vagamente solo**  
**No te preocupes, puede que estés solo, pero no eres el único**  
**Mira a tu lado, no estás solo**  
**No llores, parado vagamente solo**  
**No te preocupes, puede que estés solo, pero no eres el único**  
**Mira a tu lado, no estás solo**

**La vida es chistosa, es un delicado juego con fuego**  
**Tontos obstáculos son las restricciones de la vida, todo es para la resolución de tu corazón así que**  
**mantén la cabeza en alto**

**No llores, parado vagamente solo**  
**No te preocupes, puede que estés solo, pero no eres el único**  
**Mira a tu lado, no estás solo**  
**No llores, parado vagamente solo**  
**No te preocupes, puede que estés solo, pero no eres el único**  
**Mira a tu lado, no estás solo**

**Ah, mamá, Ah, mamá**

Iba dirigida a Hayato y a su madre, los únicos seres a parte de Ren y Masato que mas había apreciado en su vida y que aun así no estaban allí para apoyarla, ella apreciaba mucho a su madre a parte de los errores que cometía perdonando a su padre, aun así la amaba con toda su alma pero tampoco estaba ahí para ella.  
Cuando lo noto ya había amanecido hace rato y ni siquiera se había percatado, cuando se paro para dirigirse a ducharse y cambiarse se dio cuenta que Tokiya estaba ahí observándola.

-No deberías cantar canciones tan desgarradoras...  
-Es lo único que me sale, no puedo escribir felizmente ya que en realidad no estoy feliz.

Tokiya se acerco y apoyo contra un árbol a Yui besándola, al principio la peli-violeta no se resistió pero luego lo alejo con suavidad.

-No...  
-¿Porque?  
-No puedo...perdon...  
-¿No puedes imaginarte que soy Hayato?  
-No es justo para ninguno de los dos Tokiya...  
-Esta bien...

De esa manera Tokiya se alejo y la peli-violeta callo rendida al suelo llorando con la cabeza entre sus rodillas.

* * *

**Hasta aca nwn**  
**Dejen reviews a esta pobre mendiga (?) xD**

La canción es Oh mom de T.O.P. , estuve escuchándola me puso bastante triste pero esta muy buena :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Emm, les aviso que no voy a subir capitulo hasta el domingo por que viene una amiga nwn**

* * *

Yui se quedo ahi llorando, no supo exactamente cuanto tiempo habia pasado hasta que escucho que Ren y Masato la llamaban aun asi no se movio de su lugar y se hizo una bolita al lado de un arbol.

-¿¡Yui!? ¿¡Que haces aqui!? -pregunto Masato agitado-  
-Las clases ya terminaron Yui...¿que paso?  
-Nada...-dijo con la cabeza escondida-  
-Me voy a enojar...somos tus amigos, se supone que deberias decirnos que te pasa asi te ayudamos...  
-Tokiya es el gemelo de Hayato...  
-Era de esperarse...-dijo Masato-  
-Lo se...aun asi...  
-Calmate Yui, por cierto, Ichinose-san estaba buscandote. -exclamo el peli-azul-  
-¿Porque?  
-No lo se, ve a hablar tu con el. -exclamo el rubio un poco fastidiado-  
-Lo siento...ya voy.

La peli-violeta se dirigio directamente a ver al peli-azul deseando que fuera la ultima vez que lo fuera a ver, y lo encontro antes de poder decir ni una palabra este la tomo de la mano y la llevo a una habitacion.

-¿Que haces Ichinose-san?  
-¿Ichinose-san?...-pregunto algo dolido de que lo tratara tan distante-  
-Si...¿que quieres?  
-Ven. -la guio hasta una sala muy bonita-

Yui se quedo shockeada al ver a la madre de Hayato sentada mirando unas flores por la ventanta, sintio que las piernas le fallaron y callo al piso llorando. Kurumi al observarla se sorprendio de repente pero en menos de un segundo la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Yui...cuanto tiempo.  
-Perdon...perdon...  
-No te preocupes Yui...  
-No...perdon...yo...  
-Esta bien Yui...  
-No, no esta bien.  
-Tokiya...vete un momento porfavor.  
-Si mama...  
-Yui...-la miro limpiandole las lagrimas- No estoy enojada.  
-P-pero...si por mi culpa...  
-No...yo deberia disculparme.  
-¿Eh?  
-Yo...te oculte algo.  
-¿Que?  
-El no es Tokiya...  
-¿Eh? ¿Entonces quien es?  
-Es...es Hayato.  
-¿¡Eh!?  
-Yo...el si recibio el disparo, pero fallaron, no llego a un punto como para matarlo, pero tuvo una grave perdida de memoria.  
-Y-yo...-a la peli-violeta le temblaban las manos mientras hablaba-  
-Espera. -exclamo tomandola de las manos- Tuvo una perdida de memoria selectiva, solo te olvido a ti y todo el incidente. Yo...no quise ocultartelo, pero no queria presionar su mente contigo alli...  
-E-el...¿E-es Hayato?  
-Si...disculpame Yui-chan, no estoy enojada, sabes que te aprecio mucho. Se que tome una mala desicion ocultandote esto, en verdad, pero ahora me voy a dedicar a hacer que te recuerde o por lo menos que se vuelva a enamorar de ti. Hoy es viernes y las clases ya terminaron ¿puedes venir a pasar el fin de semana en casa?  
-Y-yo...no entiendo nada...sufri demasiado...en silencio, sola.  
-Ya no estaras sola Yui, estare siempre contigo, lamento haberte dejado en el peor momento de tu vida.

La peli-violeta rompio a llorar encima de Kurumi y esta la abrazo sobreprotectoramente, luego de minutos Yui se durmio en los brazos de su madre postiza y esta la recosto en el sillon de la sala para luego llamar a Tokiya.

-Tokiya-chan.  
-¿Que paso? -pregunto preocupado ya que solo habia escuchado llanto y no solo de Yui si no que tambien de su madre-  
-Nada, no pasa nada, Yui se va a venir a quedar el fin de semana en casa.  
-Ahh...ok...  
-¿Pasa algo?  
-No, para nada.  
-Voy a despertar a Yui-chan y la acompaño a empacar sus cosas.  
-Esta bien, me voy llendo a empacar lo mio tambien.

La peli-azul desperto a Yui y se dirigieron a empacar sus cosas, al entrar Ren y Masato daban vueltas por toda la habitacion tensamente y al entrar Yui seguida de Kurumi miraron felices y con confusion al mismo tiempo.

-Ren, Masato, ella es Kurumi, la madre de Tokiya.  
-Un gusto en conocerla. -exclamo Masato- Soy Hijirikawa Masato.  
-Un gusto.  
-¿Madre? Crei que era su hermana. Soy Jinguji Ren.  
-Un placer, aunque no soy tan joven.  
-Aarghh...callate Ren. -lo mando el peli-azul-  
-Callate tu.  
-Hey hey, dejen de pelear.  
-¿Cuanto lloraste Yui? -pregunto el rubio al ver los ojos enrojesidos de la joven-  
-Aah...yo...nada, yo me quedare en la casa de Kurumi este fin de semana...  
-Ah, esta bien. -le sonrio Masato-  
-Yui-chan ¿porque tienes habitacion compartida con dos chicos? -pregunto la peli-azul confundida-  
-Arreglos de Shining ya que ellos son mis dos unicos amigos.  
-Ahh...ya veo, empaquemos tus cosas vamos. -le sonrio-

Asi las dos terminaron de empacar y se despidieron de los jovenes para partir hacia la casa de Tokiya, en el auto el peli-azul miraba a la joven de forma extraña.

* * *

**Yui POV.  
**  
No comprendo en absoluto lo que esta pasando...tal vez sea un sueño del cual me va a doler despertarme, esta persona que tengo frente a mis ojos, es Hayato, mi alma, el que no veo hace ya 4 años, estaba al borde de llorar ante la idea pero me tenia que resistir.  
En cuanto al padre de Hayato no tenia ni la menor idea de que hacer, pero estaba preparada para dar una muy grande disculpa, su padre era alguien bastante serio y nunca crei caerle bien ya que muy pocas veces me dirijio la palabra, aun asi voy a darle mis mas sinceras disculpas aunque no sirvan de nada porque es muy tarde.  
Llegamos a la casa de Hayato, otra vez estaba al borde de llorar, la casa que nunca crei volver a ver estaba frente a mis ojos, esa casa con tantos recuerdos.  
Como primera medida no podia decirle mas Hayato, iba a confundir a su pobre mente, no queria destruirlo y me parece acertada la desicion de Kurumi,asi que de ahora en adelante va a ser Tokiya para mi.

-Yui...-exclamo Tokiya- Vamos.  
-Hai. -no pude evitar sonreirle con todas mis fuerzas al saber que mi Hayato habia pronunciado mi nombre devuelta-

Al entrar no se veia a Tsukumo por ningun lugar y Kurumi echo a Tokiya rapidamente a su habitacion.

-Yui...si quieres te puedo dar otra habitacion...¿O quieres quedarte en la de Hayato?  
-Si no le molesta...  
-Yui-chan ¿porque eres tan formal conmigo?  
-Siento que no hay perdon por lo que hice...  
-Yui, no fue tu culpa, no hay nada que perdonar.  
-Gracias.  
-Ven, vamos.

Kurumi me dirigio a la habitacion de Hayato y no pude evitar derramar alguna que otra lagrima que rapidamente se desaparecio ya que sabia que Hayato aun seguia aqui.

-Ya es tarde, quedate un rato, voy a hacer la cena asi luego puedes dormir tranquila ¿si?  
-Estoy muy agradecida.  
-Por nada Yui-chan.

Entre lentamente en la habitacion por miedo de quebrar cualquier cosa, absolutamente todo estaba como el ultimo dia que vi su habitacion, me sente en la cama observando todo con melancolia y en la mesa de luz habian algunos papeles que no habia visto la ultima vez.

-Son...¿canciones?...

Lei cuidadosamente y note que estaba mojando el papel :

**Eres tú (eres tú) **  
**Eres tú (eres tú) **  
**Eres sólo tú (eres tú) **  
**Eres tú (eres tú). **

**No necesito otra persona, eres solamente tú **  
**Incluso si lo preguntas una vez más, eres solamente tú. **  
**Puedes ya tener otro amor… **  
**Pero no puedo evitarlo, no puedo darme la vuelta. **

**En el momento que apareció tu mirada **  
**En ese momento mi corazón fue capturado **  
**Sin arrepentimientos te escogí justo a ti **  
**Así es, eres tú… **

**Oh lo que los demás demás digan no me interesa **  
**Incluso si los demás demás me maldicen, yo sólo te veo a ti **  
**Incluso si naciera de nuevo, aún eres sólo tú **  
**(tic toc tic toc) Incluso si el tiempo fluye. **

**(Oh yo) Incluso si te digo "te amo" mil veces, incluso si lo digo diez mil veces **  
**Incluso si mi corazón arde tanto que mi boca se seca **  
**Incluso si naciera de nuevo, aún eres sólo tú **  
**(tic toc tic toc) Incluso si el tiempo fluye (oh yo~) **

**So-so-sólo por ti, so-so-sólo por ti **  
**So-so-sólo por ti, so-so-sólo por ti **  
**So-so-sólo por ti, so-so-sólo por ti **  
**So-so-sólo por ti, so-so-sólo por ti **  
**So-so-sólo por ti, eres tú. **

**No necesito ninguna palabra, eres solamente tú **  
**Incluso si ya es muy tarde, eres solamente tú. **  
**Sé que este amor esta mal pero no puedo renunciar **  
**Simplemente no puedo dejarte ir. **

**Mis helados labios te llaman constantemente **  
**Gritan buscando tu calor **  
**Aunque llamo constantemente y no tengo respuesta **  
**Sigo esperándote. **

**Oh lo que los demás demás digan no me interesa **  
**Incluso si los demás demás me maldicen, yo sólo te veo a ti **  
**Incluso si naciera de nuevo, aún eres sólo tú **  
**(tic toc tic toc) Incluso si el tiempo fluye. **

**(Oh yo~) Incluso si te digo "te amo" mil veces, incluso si lo digo diez mil veces **  
**Incluso si mi corazón arde tanto que mi boca se seca **  
**Incluso si naciera de nuevo, aún eres sólo tú **  
**(tic toc tic toc) Incluso si el tiempo fluye (oh yo~) **

**So-so-sólo por ti, so-so-sólo por ti. **

**Para mi eres sólo tú, eres sólo tú para mi **  
**¿Por qué no lo entiendes?, ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? **  
**Para mi eres sólo tú, eres sólo tú para mi, yo~ **

**Oh lo que los demás demás digan no me interesa **  
**Incluso si los demás demás me maldicen, yo sólo te veo a ti **  
**Incluso si naciera de nuevo, aún eres sólo tú **  
**(tic toc tic toc) Incluso si el tiempo fluye. **

**(Oh yo~) Incluso si te digo "te amo" mil veces, incluso si lo digo diez mil veces **  
**Incluso si mi corazón arde tanto que mi boca se seca **  
**Incluso si naciera de nuevo, aún eres sólo tú **  
**(tic toc tic toc) Incluso si el tiempo fluye (oh yo) **

**Eres tú. (eres tú) **  
**Eres tú (eres tú) **  
**Eres sólo tú (eres tú) **  
**Eres tú.**

Al final note que decia "Para Yui" con algunos corazones y estrellas, estalle en risa al ver como podia llegar a ser Hayato. Escuche que la puerta se abria lentamente y Tokiya estaba ahi, le sonrei abiertamente y este se sento en la cama al lado mio.

-¿Porque tu personalidad cambio tanto conmigo?  
-Para nada...  
-Mama nos llama a comer.  
-Vamos entonces. -lo tome de la mano y me dirigi al comedor-

Comimos tranquilamente y Tokiya se retiro primero de la mesa dejandonos a Kurumi y a mi.

-¿Estaras bien en esa habitacion?  
-Si...vi algo gracioso. -me rei-  
-¿Que?  
-Mi nombre con corazones y estrellas.  
-Ese chico cambio muucho cuando se enamoro de ti.  
-En verdad...

Escuche el sonido de la puerta principal y Tsukumo entro e hizo una mueca cuando me vio, me senti incomoda, aun asi iba a ofrecer mi mayor disculpa posible. Me posicione delante del peli-azul y me arrodille ignorando a Kurumi.

-Le quiero ofrecer mis disculpas, se que no sirven para nada a estas alturas, pero es lo unico que puedo hacer.  
-¿Que haces? Levantante.  
-Esta bien. -exclame obedeciendo inmediatamente-  
-No seas tonta, esto no es tu culpa aunque tu pienses lo contrario. -dijo poniendo las manos en mis hombros- Tokiya esta bien y eso es lo importante, aunque quisiera saber que es lo que te hizo ir sola a ese lugar.  
-Yo...  
-Es imposible que lo hayas encontrado sola.  
-Tiene razon...me mandaron una carta, diciendo que si iba sin nadie soltarian a Hayato...  
-¿A caso estas loca?  
-Lo siento...por culpa mia...  
-Esta bien...aprecio que dieras la vida por nuestro hijo, es tarde ahora ve a dormir.  
-Se lo agradezco mucho. Buenas noches.

Me dirigi a la habitacion de Hayato y me recoste lentamente en su cama recordando con una sonrisa cuantas veces habiamos dormido ahi.

* * *

**Flashback - Yui POV.**

-Yui...  
-¿Que pasa? Raramente me llamas por mi nombre, siempre es "enana" "bruja" "ogro".  
-Deja de bromear...tengo que decirte algo importante. -exclamo-  
-¿Si? -le pregunte-  
-Yo...t-t-e...  
-¿Eh?

Observaba que Hayato estaba completamente rojo y le temblaban las manos, de un momento a otro iba a preguntarle que pasaba pero fui silenciada por sus labios y devolvi el beso con felicidad. Al terminar lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas.

-...¿entendiste?  
-Mmmmhhh...  
-No bromees Yui...  
-Por supuesto...te tardaste bastante.  
-Podrias haberlo dicho tu tambien...  
-Dejemosnos de echarnos culpas, lo importante es que ya esta ¿no?  
-Si..sigo tenso...no puedo creer lo que hice. -exclamo tapandose la cara con una mano-  
-...¿estas arrepentido? -dije con desilucion el la voz-  
-Por supuesto que no...solamente no creo lo que hice. -me miro-

Tome su cuello y lo bese con todas mis fuerzas para luego decirle te amo.

-¿Estas llorando?  
-¿Eh?...ahh...perdon...  
-No llores tonta. -exclamo limpiandome las lagrimas- Ah...es tarde.  
-Buenas noches...vuelvo a mi casa. -dije haciendo una mueca-  
-¿Tienes que volver?  
-¿Que pretendes que haga si no?  
-Quedate...  
-Y-yo...  
-Porfavor.  
-Esta bien...

Luego de eso Kurumi nos recibio con su acostumbrado entusiasmo y Hayato durmio al lado mio.

**Fin Flashback.  
**

* * *

No pude dormir ,estaba realmente confundida y tenia miedo de dormirme y despertar en la academia, sola otra vez. Tome la guitarra de Hayato y me dirigi a un punto alejado del patio donde no se me pudiera escuchar con la cancion que este le habia compuesto.  
Canto y toco tranquilamente y se quedo con los ojos cerrados cuando escucho que alguien se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Porque no duermes?  
-Tengo miedo...  
-¿De que?  
-Recuerdos...  
-¿Que fue lo que te paso?  
-Y-yo...-me sonroje inmediatamente y cerre mis ojos con fuerza recordando puntualmente mi traumatica experiencia-  
-¿Y?  
-N-no quiero hablar de eso...-inconscientemente comence a temblar ya que no solia recordar puntualmente esa parte-  
-Hey, calmate. -exclamo mientras me abrazaba-

Inconscientemente me aferre a el pero trate de retenerme de no hacer ninguna otra cosa.

* * *

**Wiii xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Primero que nada,disculpen tanto la tardanza QwQ  
Estuvo una amiga en mi casa tres dias X3  
Ademas, me deprimi a muerte y todavia estoy asi ewe  
Pero me desquito un poco aca, voy a subir un cap de otro fanfic y despues subo otro aca si tengo alguna review ;)  
**

* * *

**Tokiya POV.**

Le devolví el abrazo al notar que estaba muy nerviosa intrigado de que había pasado en verdad, aunque en verdad necesitaba pensar con respecto a lo que sentía por esa mujer y estaba extremadamente confundido, al notar que se había calmado un poco la aparte de mi lo mas gentilmente y le ordene que se vaya a acostar. Luego de ver que entro a la habitación de Hayato fui a recostarme en mi cama a hacer un intento de dormir, pero era inevitable ,cientos de preguntas se trazaban rápidamente en mi cabeza.  
Estaba confundido, desde hace 4 años...siempre creí que amaba a mi novia, aun así porque estoy tan confundido ahora, desde que la veo solo me duele la cabeza y algunos de mis impulsos me hicieron llegar a creer que la amaba...aun así sigo confundido.  
Ese estúpido impulso que tuve de besarla y decirle que me usara de reemplazo de Hayato...aun sigo sin entender porque lo hice.

-Ah mierda. -exclame en voz alta-

Casi olvido la cita que tengo con Hitomi mañana, verdaderamente no estaba de humor, en verdad, debido a mi perdida de memoria no se exactamente que hizo que me enamorara de ella...no es alguien con una muy buena personalidad, es bastante caprichosa, aun así se que olvide algo que amo mucho y estoy seguro de que es ella y jamas la dejare ir, ni siquiera por Yui. Eso mismo, no tengo que estar confundido, Hitomi lo fue todo para mi después de mi perdida de memoria, y supongo que antes también así que estoy decidido.  
Me dispuse a dormir aunque a pesar de mi decisión las preguntas no dejaban de surgir pero ya no iba a dar lugar a duda.

* * *

**Yui POV.**

Luego de que Tokiya me dejo en la habitación trate de dormir, recordar el incidente que tuve solo me destruyo la cabeza y ahora dudo poder mirar a alguien a la cara. Trate de dormir pero aun así no pude cerrar los ojos en unas cuantas horas.  
Me dormí muy tarde y tiempo después sentí como alguien se recostaba encima mio.

-¿Mhhhmm? -pregunte confundida aun medio dormida-  
-Buenos días Yui-chan.  
-Buenos días Kurumi.  
-¿No podrías decirme oca-san?  
-No...el y yo ya no tenemos ese tipo de relación...  
-Eso va a cambiar pronto. -exclamo mientras sonreía me guiñaba el ojo-

Me dedique a cambiarme intrigada y asustada al mismo tiempo de lo que pudiera hacer Kurumi, ella era extremadamente infantil, aun así era madura cuando la situación lo requería, aprendí de ella y fue siempre lo mas cercano a mi madre.  
Aun así, su accionar me asustaba, no estaba de ánimos para mirar a Tokiya a la cara luego de lo que sucedió conmigo, creí que lo había superado aun así recordarlo destruyo lo que me esforcé por olvidarle estos 4 años.

Al bajar Tokiya no estaba y suspire aliviada e intrigada al mismo tiempo.

-Que demonios...¿a caso soy bipolar? -susurre enfadada conmigo misma-  
-¿Que? -pregunto Kurumi mirándome-  
-Ah nada...  
-Que extraño que no este Tokiya hoy...dijo que tenia que hacer algo pero aun así no quiso decirme de que se trataba.  
-Tengo un mal presentimiento...  
-Yo mas aun...  
-¿Porque?  
-Nada...-exclamo al parecer recordando algo-

Kurumi preparo su desayuno y nos la pasamos toda la tarde jugando juegos de mesa, trate de fingir buen humor y creí que lo estaba haciendo bien.

-¿Que te pasa Yui?  
-¿Eh?  
-Estas tratando de fingir una sonrisa todo el tiempo...  
-Ugh...doy asco actuando. -exclame tapándome la cara con una mano-  
-¿Que pasa?  
-Y-yo...-comencé a temblar devuelta recordando-  
-Yui... cálmate...creo que ya se que pasa.  
-¿Que?  
-Puedes hablarlo conmigo, eres como una hija para mi...aun así, ya pasaron 4 años.  
-Pero...trate de enterrarlo en lo profundo de mi mente, ayer recordé muchas cosas de Hayato...y creo que se me paso la mano recordando...¿que pasa si el...me odia por eso?  
-No seas tonta Yui...no hay manera de que te odie por eso.  
-¿Si le da asco mirarme?  
-No seas así contigo ,basta.  
-Esta bien...aun así mi mente me castiga.  
-Cambiemos de tema...  
-Que extraño que Tokiya no vuelva...  
-En verdad...lo voy a llamar por teléfono.

Kurumi se dirigió al teléfono pero unos segundos antes de tomarlo Tokiya abrió la puerta y me miro, aparte la vista sonrojada inmediatamente y solo mire hacia abajo, pero extrañada ya que escuchaba dos pares de pasos y levante la vista intrigada. Al mirar y encontrarme con Hitomi de lado de Tokiya desee inmediatamente no haber levantado la vista.

* * *

**Tokiya POV.**

Me levante lleno de energías por así decirlo y me fui sin despedirme de mis padres ya que pensaba traerles a Hitomi de sorpresa.  
Me dirigí al punto de encuentro y Hitomi me recibió con una sonrisa , no recordaba puntualmente nada pero sabia bien que había algo que olvide, algo que siempre me hizo feliz, algo que al mirarlo liberaba todas sus preocupaciones, algo que cuando le sonreía se sentía el ser mas feliz del mundo, Hitomi me convenció claramente de que era ella lo que había olvidado y yo estoy agradecido con ella.

-Hola Hitomi-chan.  
-¿Como estas? -exclamo abrazándome-  
-Bien...¿porque?  
-Es que...  
-¿Que?  
-¿Hay una chica en tu casa?  
-E-eso...  
-No tartamudees, parece que hubieras hecho algo horrible. -dijo enojada alejándose de mi-  
-Kurumi la trajo, era la novia de Hayato.  
-Ahh...aun así, hoy voy a ir a tu casa, quiero avisarla de que eres mio, después de todo eres igual a Hayato. -exclamo mientras sonreía-  
-Vamos entonces.

Comenzamos a caminar y devuelta comencé a dudar al ver las reacciones caprichosas que Hitomi tenia, era una personalidad que nunca creí en mi vida que me llamaría la atención...pero que estoy pensando, me prometí que no dudaría de Hitomi...aun así...es extraño.

-Ya es bastante tarde.  
-¿Ya compraste todo lo que querías? -dije observando todas las bolsas de ropa que cargaba-  
-Creo que si...  
-Aja. -puse los ojos en blanco ante la respuesta ¿de verdad quería comprar algo mas?- ¿Vamos a dejar esto y a casa entonces?  
-Esta bien.

Creí que iba a irme mejor hoy, pero lo único que hice fue ver como Hitomi compraba ropa...que pasa conmigo...nunca me cuestione el accionar de Hitomi, pero desde que Yui apareció no paraba de cuestionar cada acción de mi ser. Gruñí molesto y Hitomi me miro con curiosidad pero no pregunto nada, dejamos las cosas en su casa y fuimos a que Hitomi conociera a mi mama.  
Esa era otra cosa extraña...¿porque Hitomi no conocía a mi mama? ella insiste en que no la presente nunca y tampoco quiso conocerla antes pero hoy esta ansiosa por conocerla.  
Entramos a la casa y Yui al mirarme aparto su mirada inmediatamente, mama me sonreía hasta que vio entrar a Hitomi al lado mio y su rostro cambio al horror. Yui me miro y miro a la joven al lado mio, al principio hizo un gesto extraño, como si de verdad le doliera verme así, pero luego su expresión se vació, sus ojos estaban vacios sin ningún sentimiento.

* * *

**Yui POV.**

Al ver a Hitomi sentí como mi vida se destruía por completo, era claro que algún día encontraría una mujer que lo quisiera, después de todo fueron 4 años, pero hubiera deseado que fuera cualquiera menos Hitomi, si alguien iba a estar con Tokiya, deseaba que fuera buena para el...no esa mujer monstruosa que solo lo hacia por capricho, no esa mujer que solo veía a Tokiya como un objeto...no ella.

**Flashback. Hace 6 años.  
**  
-¿Que quieres? -le pregunte a la chica de delante mio-

Era Hitomi, conocía los nombres de todos mis compañeros de clases aunque nunca había hablado demasiado con ninguno, siempre fui de nulo contacto y relación con otras personas.

-Eres una estúpida ¿que crees que eres dejándote el cabello tan largo? ¿te crees una muñeca? ¿crees que eres superior a mi?  
-¿Que te pasa? No te dije nada.  
-Es obvio en tu mirada que me quieres superar.  
-Ni siquiera te observo...  
-Aun así, no es posible que me ganes, tu rostro es solo el producto de cientos de cirugías plásticas ¿verdad? Tu padre debe ser un buen cirujano.

Ya no era solo Hitomi, si no que dos chicas mofándose de mi rostro. Me levante del lugar y le propine una bofetada a la cara de Hitomi y me aleje del lugar, luego de ese día sufrí los constantes acosos de esas 3 idiotas todos los días y mi desconfianza y odio a las personas solamente creció profundamente.

**Fin flashback.**

**Flashback. Hace 4 años.**

Mi sonrisa era mas amplia en esos tiempos y en el colegio me la pasaba al lado de Hayato.

-Hayato-chan...  
-¿Que pasa? -pregunto sonriéndome-  
-¿No te molesto estando todo el día al lado tuyo?  
-Que tonta que eres...me hace feliz que estés al lado mio, nunca me molestaría.

Nuestra relación iba cada día mejor. Días pasaron y llame a Hayato ya que note que no estaba en el colegio.

-¿Hola? -dijo con voz extraña-  
-¿Estas bien?  
-Si...es que estoy enfermo. -exclamo eso y luego estornudo-  
-Mmm...  
-¿Que?  
-¿Puedo...ir a cuidarte luego de clases?  
-¿Y si te contagio?  
-No contestes una pregunta con otra...ademas, no me enfermo tan fácilmente.  
-Esta bieeen...si te enfermas te devuelvo el favor. -exclamo soltando una carcajada-  
-Por mi no hay problema.  
-Ahmm...oh, ya tienes que entrar a clases, ve ,vamos.  
-Esta bien.

Las clases pasaron rápidamente y estaba lista para ir a la casa de Hayato cuando fui interceptada por Hitomi y sus dos amigas. Llego a mis oídos la noticia de que Hitomi quería a Hayato, tal vez fuera solamente un capricho para quitármelo a mi, aunque no es difícil enamorarse de el.

-¿Que quieres?  
-Vengo a avisarte, que no perdí, Hayato sera mio. -exclamo tomándome del cuello aun sin hacer presión-  
-Hayato no es un objeto. -le conteste mirándola con odio-  
-Yo obtengo todo lo que quiero.  
-Cállate.  
-Ademas. -continuo haciendo caso omiso de mis advertencias- Tengo la satisfacción de destruirte completamente si te lo quito. -exclamo sonriéndome-  
-Es mi limite.

Y de verdad lo fue, tome la mano que tenia en mi cuello y la utilice para lanzarla al suelo, ignorando el hecho de que fueran tres contra uno, era obvio que saldría golpeada, y así fue. Sus dos amigas me tomaron a la fuerza y Hitomi me dio un golpe muy fuerte en la cara, haciéndome sangrar, y me lanzaron contra el suelo.

-Y esto no es nada, no tienes idea de lo que puedo llegar a hacer por un capricho.  
-Algún día me vengare...una de mis cualidades es pensar coherentemente aun estando enojada.  
-Ya veremos.

Me vende como pude la cara y me dirigí a la casa de Hayato. Al entrar a su habitación el estaba durmiendo. Me senté en una silla a su lado y recosté mi cabeza encima de el. Creo que pasaron casi dos horas cuando sentí una mano jugando con mi cabello, levante lentamente el rostro y lo mire con una sonrisa, el me devolvió la sonrisa con ternura pero al percatarse de la venda que tenia en mi mejilla la cual casi abarcaba la mitad de mi cara su rostro se convirtió en una mezcla de preocupación, decepción e ira.

-¿Quien te hizo eso?  
-Me caí. -exclame tranquilamente-  
-Tal vez otra persona pueda creerte tus mentiras, pero yo distingo perfectamente cuando mientes y cuando no.  
-Aghh...-gruñí-  
-¿Y? ¿Quien fue?  
-Fue Hitomi, no importa estoy bien.  
-Es extraño que pierdas una pelea...  
-En realidad era Hitomi y dos de sus amigas.  
-Si hubiera sido un chico estaría muerto en 20 minutos...  
-Estoy bien te dije.  
-Déjame ver. -acerco su mano para quitarme la muestra e hice una mueca de dolor ante el roce de sus dedos- ¿Ves? No estas bien.  
-Si estoy...  
-Que terca que eres. -exclamo fingiendo enojo y al ver que inflaba mis cachetes sonrió-  
-Gane. -le devolví la sonrisa-  
-Eso no es jugar justo.  
-Como sea...te traje los apuntes de las materias que tuvimos hoy.  
-No quiero pensar en las clases. De hecho, quiero preguntarte algo.  
-¿Que?  
-¿Me prometes que vas a aceptar?  
-Depende...  
-Entonces no, tienes que prometer que vas a aceptar.  
-Esta bieeen. -exclame frustrada-  
-Quédate a cuidarme hasta que me cure. -me susurro en el odio-  
-Era lo que iba a hacer...-exclame sonrojada ante su voz seductora-  
-Entonces esta bien. -dijo abrazándome-  
-Bueno, ahora déjame ver eso. -me quito la venda de la cara- Mierda... pensé que era un raspón, pero esta feo de verdad.  
-¿Tan mal se ve?  
-Si..¿como puede golpear tan fuerte una mujer?  
-Se nota que en verdad no te golpee con fuerza. -exclame sonriendo y luego haciendo una mueca de dolor-  
-Ve a pedir el botiquín que te voy a vendar devuelta.  
-Te debería estar cuidando yo.  
-Me da igual, obedece. -me ordeno-  
-Haai.

Paso el tiempo y ya eran como las 2 a.m.

-Hayato, es demasiado tarde, estas enfermo deberías dormir.  
-Dormí todo el dia...  
-No seas niño y duérmete.  
-Con una condición.  
-¿Que?  
-Cántame algo.  
-Es que...  
-¿Que pasa? Si no me haces feliz me voy a enfermar mas. -dijo sonriéndome-  
-Es que mis canciones son...  
-¿Te da vergüenza?  
-Esta bien, espera. Como te llegues a burlar mueres.  
-No me voy a burlar tonta.

Busque en mi mochila algunas partituras y encontré algo para el. Me dispuse a cantar al lado de el sonriendole.

**Eres todo mi corazón.**  
**Mi corazón se siente completo contigo, **  
**pon tu mano en mi pecho, **  
**siente como mi corazón esta latiendo. **  
**Siempre pienso en ti, **  
**cuando estoy dentro de un día difícil en el mundo. **  
**Me haces sentir vivo en mi ajetreado día. **  
**Después de extraviarme por un largo tiempo(sola) **  
**he estado perdido sin ti (sin ti) **  
**ahora me siento tranquila e inesperadamente sonrio **  
**Olvida la cortina de oscuridad (déjala lejos) **  
**sostener los sentimientos (tus sentimientos) **  
**Cuando estas frente a mi, haces desaparecer mi tristeza **

**Aun no puedo decirlo, **  
**agacho mi cabeza y tiemblo al decir que **  
**te amo mas que a nadie, **  
**solo tu, y yo, y yo, y yo... **  
**estoy realmente feliz ahora **  
**te agradezco sinceramente que hayas venido a mi **  
**gracias por amarme como lo haces **  
**solo tu, y yo, y yo, y yo... exactamente tu **

**cuando estaba buscando en todo el planeta **  
**cuando casi colpaso por el cansancio **  
**Mi amado te llegue a encontrar **  
**Se siente como un sueño por eso no me despiertes **  
**estamos tan bien ¿quieres volar por el cielo? **  
**Donde nadie pueda interferir entre nosotros **  
**sostendre tus manos y nunca te dejare ir **  
**Te prometo que todos nos envidiaran **

**Esto es lo que te pido, **  
**¿puedo ser la único chica que este junto a ti **  
**y sostenga tus manos? **  
**Lo más importante para mi, eres tú, **  
**temo que en algún momento te vayas **  
**no te dejare ir ¿como puedo manternerte a mi lado? **  
**Mucho dinero o un carro (para mi) **  
**no son la razón de mi alegría (alegría) **  
**Tu existencia es especial, no hay nada que se le compare **  
**Cuando mas te llego a conocer (poco a poco) **  
**totalmente me enamoro mas de ti (mas de ti) **  
**soñar para mi es un pequeño deleite, sueño con verte **

**Aun no puedo decirlo, **  
**agacho mi cabeza y tiemblo al decir que **  
**te amo mas que a nadie, **  
**solo tu, y yo, y yo, y yo... **  
**estoy realmente feliz ahora **  
**te agradezco sinceramente que hayas venido a mi **  
**gracias por amarme como lo haces **  
**solo tu, y yo, y yo, y yo... exactamente tu **

**Para revelar mi único deseo incompleto, **  
**mi único deseo, poder estar tu y yo **  
**Tu estas muy lejos, cuando regreses junto a mi, lloro por ti **

**Aun no puedo decirlo, **  
**agacho mi cabeza y tiemblo al decir que **  
**te amo mas que a nadie, **  
**solo tu, y yo, y yo, y yo... **  
**estoy realmente feliz ahora **  
**te agradezco sinceramente que hayas venido a mi **  
**gracias por amarme como lo haces **  
**solo tu, y yo, y yo, y yo... exactamente tu**  
**(Super junior - All my heart, tiene algunas modificaciones ya que Yui no le puede decir Venus o nena a Tokiya/Hayato xDDD)**

Al mirar a Hayato este tenia su brazo tapando sus ojos.

-¿Que pasa?  
-...-el peli azul no contesto-  
-¿Eh? -le quite el brazo de los ojos y este estaba sollozando- ¿Estas llorando? ¿Te duele algo?  
-No...-exclamo mientras me abrazaba con fuerza- Gracias.  
-Tonto, no llores ¿o a caso eres una niña?  
-No era así antes de conocerte tonta.  
-Esta bien. -lo abrace- Te amo mucho.  
-Yo también.

Pasaron unos minutos y me dormí encima de Hayato.

**Fin flashback.  
**

* * *

**Nomal POV.**

_"No tienes idea de lo que puedo llegar a hacer por un capricho_." Esas eran las únicas palabras que pasaban por la cabeza de la peli violeta.

-Así que era verdad lo que me dijiste ese día Hitomi.  
-Lo siento, tal vez te confundas de persona, no te conozco. -exclamo poniendo cara de inocencia-  
-Creo que estorbo...me voy.

Yui salio al parque y se escondió en el ultimo árbol que encontró hasta los limites de la casa de Tokiya a llorar con desesperación Mientras que Tokiya al ver el ultimo gesto de la peli violeta sintió como su corazón se rompiera.  
Kurumi miro con mala cara a la pareja y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Yui. Al encontrarla se le rompió el corazón, lloraba acostada en el suelo con desesperación.

-Yui, no llores por favor.  
-...e-es...es completamente inútil...pero de todos tenia que ser ella...  
-¿Que pasa con ella puntualmente?  
-Ve Kurumi...  
-¿Eh?  
-Ve y actúa como si no existiera...como si esa mujer fuera yo...  
-¿Que estas diciendo?  
-Por favor...luego trae a Hitomi aquí, podremos hablar las tres y te mostrare exactamente quien es ella.  
-Jamas podre tratarla como a ti Yui.  
-Esa mujer...es maligna...  
-¿Porque?  
-Haz lo que te dije y después veras porque...pero hay algo que me asusta...  
-¿Que?  
-Tal vez al decirle maligna lleve mas razón de la que pienso...  
-Te obedeceré...vuelvo en un rato con esa arpía...-exclamo mientras hacia una mueca-

* * *

**Yui POV**

Observe como Kurumi se iba, se le veía rabia hasta en su forma de caminar, mi mente estaba llena de odio, confusión, dolor...pero aun era capaz de pensar con claridad, y creo saber que es exactamente lo que ella hizo...  
Luego de casi dos horas y media Kurumi volvió con el rostro lleno de ira.

-¿Que hiciste?  
-Te obedecí...aunque no la trate como a ti, la trate bien finalmente, va a venir en un rato.  
-Yo...no se si soy quien para reclamarle...  
-¿A que te refieres?  
-Ella si es una mujer completa...  
-No...aghh...dime que no te refieres a lo que pienso.  
-Si es eso...aceptare que Tokiya este con cualquier mujer, pero no ella ,no es un capricho, es que ella definitivamente es maligna, ve a Tokiya como un objeto, es un capricho de ella.  
-Lo se... ahí viene.  
-Hola Kurumi, bien aquí me va a ver de forma muy distinta que adentro de la casa.  
-¿Crees que puedes hablarme así insolente? -pregunto Kurumi ayudandome a pararme-  
-Ninguna de las dos puede decir nada.  
-Ya se porque...-exclame- Dime que hiciste.  
-Esta bien, luego de el incidente y la rehabilitación de Tokiya, hable con el y llegamos a ser amigos, el un día me dijo que sentía que se estaba olvidando de algo, algo que lo hacia feliz siempre que era muy importante para el, y le hice creer que era yo cuando en realidad eras tu Yui.  
-Era lo que me esperaba...de ti. -dije-  
-Ninguna de las dos tiene lugar a decirme nada, Tokiya piensa que me ama por eso es que es capaz de romper toda relación con las dos por mi. -exclamo sonriendo-  
-Aceptare cualquier cosa, incluso a cualquier mujer al lado de Tokiya, pero a ti definitivamente no. -exclame-  
-Yo no. -dijo Kurumi- A la única mujer que aceptare sera a Yui, y así sera con el tiempo, Tokiya no es estúpido con Yui y yo sabiendo la situación no habrá manera de que te salgas con la tuya.  
-¿De verdad creen eso? -exclamo enarcando una ceja-  
-No...no puede ser...  
-¿Que pasa Yui? -pregunto Kurumi-  
-Así que eso era...eres una basura peor de que la que pensé...  
-¿Yui? -volvió a preguntar Kurumi sin entender la situación-  
-Ella es la responsable de todo esto...  
-Te equivocas...yo solo fui responsable de lo tuyo, no de lo de Tokiya, se diría que ayude un poco.

Kurumi quedo boquiabierta ante enterarse de eso mientras que Yui solo miraba con odio a Hitomi que permanecía sonriente.

-¿Crees de verdad que si Tokiya llegara a recordarte querría una mujer como tu?  
-...-Yui no pudo contestar eso ya que sabia que era posible-  
-Tokiya ama a Yui, eso no va a cambiar.  
-Ya veremos. -exclamo Hitomi yendose del lugar-  
-¿¡Que es lo que me están ocultando!? -grito Tokiya-

Todas se sobresaltaron ante el grito del peli azul y Hitomi entro en pánico.

-Tokiya, tu mama me odia. -exclamo llorando en su pecho-  
-Aléjate de mi, escuche lo que dijiste.  
-¿Eh? N-no... perdón, Tokiya no les creas a ellas.  
-Cállate. ¡Mama! ¿¡Que esta pasando!?  
-Y-yo...

* * *

**Hasta aca nwn**


	6. Chapter 6

Wiiiii, otro capitulo  
Esta vez con menos tardanza.

* * *

**Yui POV.**

Me desperté aturdida en la cama de Hayato, no sabia si lo que paso la noche anterior era exactamente verdad, o hasta que punto lo fue, me vestí y baje para ver que había pasado y hablar con Kurumi.  
Al bajar me encontré a Hitomi sentada encima de Tokiya sonriendo mientras que Kurumi miraba con fastidio. Me acerque a ella para comenzar una conversación.

-¿Que paso anoche? -le pregunte-  
-Luego de que Hitomi se fue te quedaste llorando y te dormiste encima mio...-me susurro al odio para que la pareja no escuchara-  
-Entonces...¿Tokiya no sabe nada?¿Me lo soñé?  
-Al parecer si...  
-¿Que vamos a hacer? -pregunte mientras me sentaba al lado de ella-  
-Tendre que hablar con un medico...no se si sera bueno que se lo digamos, pero esa mujer no estará cerca de el por mucho mas tiempo.  
-No...  
-¿Eh?  
-No puedes decirle nada...¿no crees que se dará cuenta con el tiempo?  
-Pasaron 4 años Yui...  
-Lo se...pero...  
-Te haré caso...tome las peores decisiones posibles, si Tokiya hubiera estado a tu lado esto no estaría así.  
-No cambia el hecho de que esa mujer es peligrosa. -exclame mirando a Hitomi quien sonreía burlonamente mientras abrazaba a mi Hayato-  
-...esto esta mal...  
-Lo se...

-Tokiya-chan. -exclamo Hitomi-  
-¿Que?  
-¿Puedo ir a la academia Saotome?  
-No se si el director te va a admitir a estas alturas...  
-Lo voy a convencer no te preocupes.

Miraba completamente desesperanzada, no quedaban oportunidades de que Tokiya o Hayato me fuera a ver como era antes nunca mas, lo único que me ata a esta vida es alejar a esa mujer de el por su propio bien.

-Hablare con Shining para que no la deje entrar...-me susurro Kurumi-  
-Es inútil...  
-Espera...que el pase mas tiempo con ella...  
-Probablemente me ayude...aunque me duela verlos juntos tengo que alejarla de el.  
-¿Tienes idea de como?  
-No...  
-Yo menos...esto es un problema.  
-Lo se...yo me voy...  
-¿Eh?  
-No lo soporto mas, vuelvo a la academia.  
-Lo siento...es todo mi culpa.  
-No es tu culpa, ademas, la culpa principal es mía.  
-No...no es de ninguna, es de ella.  
-Tal vez...  
-Adiós Yui, cuidare por favor y mantenme informada.  
-Si... adiós.

Guarde mis cosas lo mas rápidamente y me quede observando la habitación de Hayato mientras que las lagrimas corrían por mis ojos, decidí llevarme algunas de sus canciones y luego partí hacia la academia, pero antes fui interceptada por Hitomi.

-¿Vas a volver?  
-No te vuelvas a acercar a mi.  
-Lo lamento, me veras seguido en la academia, ya hable con Shining.  
-Entonces me iré de la academia.  
-No puedes.  
-¿Quien te dijo eso?  
-No puedes, no puedes dejar de ver a Tokiya y menos dejándolo conmigo.

Caí en la cuenta de que sus palabras eran ciertas, así que me limite a no contestar y me aleje del lugar. Luego de mucho viajar llegue a la academia y entre a la habitación a dejar mis cosas y me recosté en mi cama a mirar el techo, me saque el collar que me había regalado Hayato, el que hacia juego con la caja musical, era mi mas preciada posesión, lo observe con cariño recordando el día que me lo dio y comencé a llorar devuelta. No estaban ni Ren ni Masato así que simplemente salí de la habitación me dedique a caminar sin rumbo por toda la academia hasta que encontré el lago donde estaba Tokiya esa vez y me senté bajo un árbol de ahí.  
Cerré mis ojos y pasaron varios minutos hasta que escuche a alguien sentándose al lado mio mientras me acariciaba la cabeza y una dulce voz saludándome.

-Hola Masato. -sonreí-  
-¿Como estas Yui?...no te veo bien.  
-Estas en lo cierto, no lo estoy para nada.  
-¿Que paso?

Pase minutos explicándole la situación y quedo con los ojos como platos.

-¿E-ella?  
-Si...  
-¿Va a venir a la academia?  
-Si...  
-Lo siento...  
-Creo que me voy a ir...  
-Pensando con claridad, ciertamente es lo mejor que puedes hacer...pero no quiero que te vayas.  
-Entonces me quedare, tu y Ren son lo ultimo que me quedan. Aunque...tampoco tendría donde volver si me fuera. -le sonreí al borde de llorar- Hayato, aunque sea su cuerpo y alguna vez fue su mente, ya no existe, ya nunca me vera de la misma manera, ahora cree que ama a Hitomi, el es un capricho para ella, pero creo que mientras tenga su capricho no va a tener necesidad de comportarse mal, ella es mejor que yo en algún sentido.  
-Detente, ella no es mejor a ti en absolutamente ningún sentido.  
-No lo entenderás, pero si lo es. -exclame mirándolo a los ojos-  
-Si entiendo...y no creo que sea mejor a ti por eso...  
-Me centrare en mi música de ahora en adelante...  
-Nosotros siempre te cuidaremos. -interrumpió Ren-  
-Joder me asustaste...¿hace cuanto que estas aquí? -pregunto el peli-azul-  
-Unos segundos después que tu. Vaya modificación en tu personalidad Hijirikawa  
-¿Escuchaste todo? -pregunte- Ah, ademas, es Masato no Hijirikawa.  
-Si...  
-Mañana sera un muy mal día...  
-No vamos a permitir que te cruces mas de la cuenta con ellos ¿ok? -exclamo el rubio-  
-Si, gracias, de verdad, son lo único que tengo.  
-Siempre estaremos para ti Yui. -dijo el peli azul-  
-Gracias. Aunque...Ren, te agradecería que tus fans no me atacaran tan seguido, de verdad cambiaste estos años...  
-Los dos cambiamos mucho...pero desde que volviste somos como antes.  
-Me alegra eso...  
-Eh Masato, cuanto te apuesto a que Yui olvido la tarea de mañana.  
-Nada...estoy seguro de que la olvidaste, hay que grabar una canción.  
-Ah...cierto...  
-¿Quieres que te ayudemos?  
-No, tengo muchas canciones preparadas. Aunque es cierto que lo olvide.  
-Hyuuga-sensei es muy estricto con el tema de los sentimientos en las canciones.  
-Lo se...estoy triste así que la canción y mi aura van a cuadrar.  
-...esta bien...

* * *

**Tokiya POV.**

-¿Porque se fue Yui, mama?  
-...nada. -contesto después de un rato, como si de verdad estuviera ocultando algo-  
-¿Porque miras así a Hitomi?  
-Porque la odio.  
-Mama...  
-Es la verdad ¿o quieres que te mienta?  
-¿Porque? Se que es alguien...  
-No.  
-¿Eh?  
-No lo entenderás actualmente, pero algún día sabrás que es de verdad esa arpía.  
-¿Porque hablas así?  
-No te lo puedo decir...vuelve a la academia.  
-Esta bien mama...te quiero.  
-Demuéstramelo, alejándote de ella.  
-De ninguna manera...  
-¿Porque la amas tanto si no la recuerdas?  
-Yo...su personalidad es algo que creí que nunca en mi vida soportaría, pero después de mi rehabilitación, con el tiempo descubrí que estaba buscando algo, que no sabia que era. Esforzándome un poco mas, recordé que era algo que me hacia sonreír con solo su presencia, que su sonrisa me hacia el ser mas feliz del mundo, que daría la vida por ese algo.  
-¿Que te hace creer que es ella?  
-No lo se...  
-¿Porque no piensas que puede ser otra persona?  
-No lo se...de verdad no lo entiendo, desde que Yui apareció me cuestiono cada acción de mi ser, estoy confundido, pero amo a Hitomi, se que lo fue todo para mi, no puedo permitirme dudar así de la persona que tanto amo.  
-¿Porque desde que apareció Yui?  
-Es otra cosa que no entiendo, la vi sonreír muy pocas veces, pero cada una de sus reacciones causa un sentimiento el triple de fuerte en mi, si ella sonríe yo soy feliz, si ella esta triste yo estoy peor. Cuando ella canta o toca algún instrumento me siento invadido por el sentimiento que trata de transmitir, de verdad...no lo comprendo.  
-¿Estas enamorado de ella?  
-Creí que si...pero Hitomi...  
-De verdad...eres un estúpido.  
-Lo se...  
-Te amo hijo, veras que con el tiempo todo se va a solucionar, y ese día, vas a dar bastantes disculpas.  
-Me parece bien aunque se que hay algo que me ocultan, ese día también me van a dar bastantes disculpas, me voy mama.  
-Por supuesto, adiós Tokiya.

Luego de eso me sentí liberado, pero mi sentimiento de liberación duro pocos minutos ya que nuevas preguntas comenzaron a trazarse en mi cabeza cuestionándome de si estaba enamorado de Yui o no, obviando completamente a Hitomi, pero siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, no podía hacerle esto a Hitomi, ella estuvo todo este tiempo conmigo apoyándome a pesar de mi perdida de memoria.  
No hablamos durante el viaje con Hitomi y me golpee mentalmente ,ella iba a notar que estaba siendo distante y probablemente atacara a Yui por eso.

-¿Te pasa algo Tokiya?  
-No...

Luego de eso Hitomi se subió encima mio para besarme y no me resistí pero tampoco devolví el beso, me sentía extremadamente extraño cuando algo parecido a un fragmento de memoria golpeo mi mente.

_-Tonto, no llores ¿o a caso eres una niña?_  
_-No era así antes de conocerte tonta._  
_-Esta bien. Te amo mucho._  
_-Yo también  
_  
Al recuperar estos pequeños fragmentos de memoria a medias, ya que solo recordaba diálogos, sin voces o imágenes, me dolía fuertemente la cabeza. Aparte a Hitomi bruscamente y me lleve tome la cabeza entre las manos con fuerza debido al dolor.

-¿Que te pasa? ¿Otra vez recordaste algo?...-pregunto-  
-...¿porque preguntas eso de esa manera?  
-¿Cual manera?  
-Como si te preocupara que la recuperase.  
-Por supuesto que me preocupa, podría afectarte la salud.

No conteste ignorando el hecho de que no le creía, me sentía extremadamente extraño y culpable, demasiado, ya no deseaba estar al lado de Hitomi, aun así siempre termino decidiendo que no la puedo traicionar. ¿Y si dejara de ser una buena persona para ser feliz?... estaría lastimando a alguien que fue importante para mi...¿fue? ¿a caso ya no la amo?  
Miles de preguntas sin respuesta en mi cabeza, y la charla con mi madre solo presionaba mis pensamientos, llegamos a la academia y Hitomi se despidió con mal humor para hablar con Shining y yo fui directo a dormir, ignorando la animada bienvenida de Ittoki ya que no estaba de humor.

-Tokiya...-el tono de voz del peli rojo cambio de inmediato-  
-¿Que? -pregunte sabiendo que iba a decir algo serio-  
-Desde que conociste a Yui estas extraño.  
-Mentira. Déjame dormir.  
-Esta bien...

Tenia razón, estaba extraño, Ittoki se dirigió a dormir y yo intente imitarlo pero veía el correr del reloj y no lograba conciliar sueño.

* * *

**Yui POV.**

Ya era tarde y les pedí a Ren y Masato que me dejaran pensar un tiempo sola, me recosté en el pasto mirando las estrellas aferrándome con dolor a los recuerdos de Hayato que eran lo único que me mantenían viva.

**Flashback**

Hayato me invito a una cita, era bastante tarde y me llevo a un bosque lejos de la ciudad.

-¿Cuando llegamos?  
-No te quejes falta poco.  
-¿A donde vamos?  
-Que no te quejes.  
-Bueno.

Caminamos unos minutos mas y me encontré infinitamente encantada, era un prado floreado con un lago al lado, era hermoso y el hecho de que sea de noche lo hace mucho mas hermoso.

-Vamos a mirar las estrellas.  
-¿Hayato?  
-¿Que?  
-Hoy hace calor...  
-¿Y?  
-¿Podemos dormir aquí? -le pregunte sonriendo-  
-Esta bien. -me devolvió la sonrisa- Que suerte que trajiste la guitarra, me gusta mucho tu música.  
-No es para tanto, miremos las estrellas.

Pasamos horas entre juegos y canciones y ya cansados nos recostamos en el prado mirando las estrellas.

-Son muy hermosas. -exclame mirando al cielo-  
-Yo solo veo a una, la mas hermosa de todas.  
-¿Eh? -pregunte mirándolo encontrándome con que me estaba observando-  
-Es cierto.  
-No mientas, las estrellas no son tan malhumoradas.  
-Es cierto, pero eres mas hermosa cuando estas enojada.

No conteste ya que me quede sin palabras, solo me dedique a abrazarlo y luego de muchos minutos de hermoso silencio nos dormimos juntos.

**Fin flashback.**

* * *

**Normal POV.**

Al terminar de recordar se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando y trato de limpiarse las lagrimas inútilmente ya que no paraban de salir, cuando logro calmarse un poco sonó su teléfono y se quede shockeada al ver el nombre de su hermano en su celular.

-Kuroki...¿que quieres?  
-Solo llamaba a mi hermanita.  
-Se de sobra que no me soportas.  
-Todo lo contrario...  
-¿Eh?...no importa ¿que quieres?  
-Solo quería escuchar tu voz...  
-¿Que te pasa? -pregunto repugnada ante tanto trato con el-  
-Nada...  
-¿Conoces a Hitomi? -pregunto inconscientemente-  
-¿La viste? -pregunto con ira-  
-No tengo porque contestarte nada, adiós.

Kuroki en su lugar luego de que le cortara aventó el celular con fuerza hacia una pared.

-Sabia que no tenia que mandarla a ese lugar...-susurro- Mi plan perfecto se arruino...-de repente sonrió- ¿o no?

* * *

Yui POV.

Al cortar la llamada mas preguntas acecharon mi mente ¿mi hermano llamándome? ¿porque me hablaba así?  
Me rendí ante tantas preguntas, ya no me importaba, era inútil, iba a desaparecer algún día. Me dirigí a mi habitación y abrí la puerta con cuidado ya que Ren y Masato dormían, sonreí ante la imagen de ellos durmiendo, eran hermosos, a pesar de solo tener dos años mas que ellos los veía como mis hijos, los veía como esos niños que conocí hace 4 años. Tome mi guitarra junto con algunas partituras para decidir que iba a tocar mañana y me dirigí al mismo lugar donde estaba y decidí no usar ninguna de las canciones que ya tenia así que hice algunas pruebas y luego de horas termine una nueva creación.  
Luego de terminar me dispuse a probar la canción sabiendo que era imposible que no soltara alguna lagrima luego de cantarla.

**Sin dejar rastro **  
**Me deshago de mi débil conciencia **  
**Lentamente, sin que mis pisadas hagan ruido alguno **  
**Me rompo en pequeños pedazos reducidos a cenizas **  
**Nada más que eso...nada más que eso **  
**Sin dejar rastro. **

**Los sentimientos que ignorantemente conozco. **  
**Desde la impotencia, mi cobardía **  
**Se arrastra en el fondo de la mezcla de mi conciencia **  
**El loto que mis ojos no pudieron ver antes. **

**Sepulto mi respiración en la tranquila estación **  
**Tú, quien esperó por ayuda, te empapas. **  
**La marchita canción que no volverás a escuchar **  
**Está llorando sin rumbo. **

**Las lágrimas que derramé por mi pérdida **  
**También se derraman en mi ejecutado corazón **  
**Así como todos quienes mueren sin ayuda **  
**Cierro mis párpados. **

**En la espiral, mi cuerpo entrelazado **  
**Lentamente, lentamente se retuerce **  
**En mi garganta hay miles de preguntas que quiero hacerme **  
**¿Qué puedo salvar? **  
**Ante mis ojos, el loto se está marchitando. **

**Sepulto mi respiración en la tranquila estación **  
**Tú, quien esperó por ayuda, te empapas. **  
**La marchita canción que no volverás a escuchar **  
**Está llorando sin rumbo. **

**Como una densa niebla despejándose **  
**Como una prueba de vida que no desaparece **  
**Si esta canción te pudiese alcanzar **  
**Probablemente pensarías que es hipocresía. **

**Sepulto mi respiración en la tranquila estación **  
**Tú, quien esperó por ayuda, te empapas. **  
**Como mi voz está ahorcada ya no la puedes oir. **  
**Sé que mis pecados no pueden ser perdonados**  
**(Without a trace - The gazette)**

Al terminar sonreí ante el resultado de la canción, me gustaba de verdad aunque no era para nada alegre aun así me gustaba, me estaba volviendo masoquista ya que aferrarme al dolor que me causaba toda esta estúpida situación era la única manera de saber que estaba viva.  
Luego de algunos minutos con los ojos cerrados escuche pisadas y me levante tensa, era extraño, me invadía un sentimiento de desesperación y al voltear la mirada vi a esa mujer, la causante de todo mi dolor.  
Sin previo aviso o discurso me golpeo con fuerza la cara y caí al piso sin expresión alguna, no pensaba oponerme , me quede con los ojos cerrados, seria feliz si se decidiera a matarme , pero se que no es tonta, no va a hacerlo porque le gusta verme sufrir, lo se.  
Aun en el suelo Hitomi me pateo la cara y luego mi estomago, me sentí patética al no defenderme, pero ciertamente no quería de repente escuche unos pasos rápidos en nuestra dirección y seguí con los ojos cerrados.

-¿¡Que haces!? -escuche una voz gritándole a Hitomi...esa voz, esa voz tan hermosa y preciada para mi-  
-¡Ella te esta apartando de mi!  
-¡Ella no tiene la culpa! ¡La culpa es tuya!  
-¿¡Que!? ¡Desde que la conoces actúas distante a mi y me haces preguntas estúpidas!  
-Vete...  
-¿Eh?  
-Vete de aquí.

Hitomi no dijo ninguna palabra y escuche pasos que se alejaban rápidamente y otros que se acercaban a mi y luego se detenían, abrí los ojos lentamente y mire la cara de Tokiya, deseaba morirme, morirme en ese momento viendo la imagen de la persona que lo era todo para mi, pero no seria tan fácil para mi.

-Ya vuelvo. -me anuncio y se alejo corriendo-

No toque las heridas en mi cara, me volví a sentar en donde estaba ignorando el dolor, no se cuantos minutos pasaron hasta que escuche que Tokiya volvía.

-Perdón. -exclamo agitado mientras trataba de curarme-  
-Estoy bien. -dije secamente apartando sus manos-  
-No, no estas bien.

Dicho eso me ignoro y termino de curarme, al terminar acomodo un poco mi cabello y luego me miro con cariño.

-...¿que pasaría si decido quitarme la vida?...-pregunte en voz muy baja mirando al suelo-  
-¿Estas loca?  
-Si...  
-Nunca se te ocurra hacer eso.  
-¿Porque? No queda nadie en este mundo a quien me pueda aferrar, todo lo importante en mi vida se desvaneció.  
-Algo debe haber Yui...¿tu familia?  
-Mi madre murió, odio a mi padre pero también esta muerto, y mi medio hermano paga la academia para mantenerme alejada de el.  
-¿Medio hermano?  
-El dirige la compañía de mi padre.  
-Esa compañía te corresponde a ti.  
-No la quiero...no me interesa.  
-¿Cual es tu sentido de vivir?  
-A estas alturas ninguno...por eso quiero morirme. No es solamente que no tiene sentido mi vida...si no también que estoy expuesta a constante sufrimiento.

Observe que Tokiya pensaba profundamente una respuesta a eso pero no dijo nada. Pasaron varios segundos hasta que rozo sus dedos suavemente por mi cara y me beso suavemente como si fuera de cristal y fuera a romperme en cualquier momento, incapaz de alejarlo me aferre a el llorando , lo correcto era que me alejara de el y nunca volviera a verlo, le haría daño, pero no podía apartarlo.

-... perdón...-se lamento alejándose de mi-  
-¿Porque haces esto?  
-No lo se...¿quien es la persona que te hace sufrir tanto?  
-Esa persona ya no esta, y esta al mismo tiempo...  
-Perdóname...no se que estoy haciendo...  
-Piensa...ya va a amanecer ¿que haces despierto? -le cambie de tema ya que me dolía-  
-No podía dormirme...  
-¿Que...  
-¿Que?  
-¿Porque actúas así con Hitomi? -pregunte inconscientemente-  
-...no lo se...  
-Me voy a prepararme para clases. -exclame mientras que me levantaba del lugar y me tambaleaba debido al dolor en el estomago por la patada-  
-¿Estas bien?  
-Físicamente si.  
-...¿ debería acompañarte?  
-No por favor...  
-Esta bien... adiós.

Me dirigí a mi cuarto y me encontré con que Ren y Masato ya estaban preparados así que me duche y vestí rápidamente ignorando sus preguntas.

-¿Porque no viniste a dormir?  
-No podía dormir...  
-Tienes que dormir, deja de dañarte a ti misma.  
-No puedo...

Luego de eso fui llamada para rendir mi canción usando todas mis fuerzas para no llorar.

* * *

**Tokiya POV.**

Al alejarme de ella esas palabras no dejaban de dar vueltas por mi cabeza _"...¿que pasaría si decido quitarme la vida?..." _sentía un inmenso dolor de solo pensar que su corazón dejara de latir y no volviera jamas. No me cruce con Hitomi por suerte ,estaba muy enojado debido a lo que hizo, definitivamente no podía perdonarla, pero a la vez agradecido de que me dejara abrir los ojos ¿que era Hitomi? ¿era maligna en verdad? ¿mi madre tenia la razón? mas preguntas sin respuesta.  
Me prepare y me dirigí a el lugar donde grabarían las canciones, escuche que llamaban a Yui primero y tanto Ren como Masato la acompañaron asi que pense que no seria malo colarme al estudio.  
Luego de escuchar su canción desee inmensamente no haber entrado, tenia profundas ganas de llorar mientras la abrazaba, estaba sufriendo gravemente, la idea de ser el responsable de ese sufrimiento me destruía, y lo termine aceptando esta vez sin negarlo por el tema de Hitomi, estaba enamorado de Yui.

Al salir Hyuuga-sensei la miro con pena y compasión en los ojos, claramente la canción demostraba el inmenso dolor por el que sufría. La peli violeta se dirigió afuera y sus amigos la siguieron ya que iban a rendir luego de un tiempo, no pude evitar seguirlos a escondidas y observe como Yui se sentaba bajo un árbol llorando mientras sus amigos la abrazaban y ella se aferraba a ellos como una niña.  
La escena me destrozo completamente, ya no quería verla así, de todas las horas que pase con ella, no sumo ni siquiera 10 minutos con felicidad sincera en sus ojos, quería verla sonreír todo el tiempo, su dolor me dolía.

* * *

**Yui POV.**

Al salir vi al causante de mi dolor...no...en realidad, yo soy la causante de mi dolor, el no sabe nada, no tiene realmente la culpa. Vi pena en los ojos de Hyuuga-sensei al mirarme ,solo quería alejarme y llorar horas...  
Salí de el estudio y mis amigos me siguieron en silencio, al sentarme comencé a llorar.

-Yui...¿que podemos hacer para que dejes de sufrir? -exclamo el peli-azul mientras me abrazaba-  
-No quieren saber la respuesta.  
-Dilo. -ordeno el rubio-  
-...mantenme...  
-No Yui...no digas eso.  
-No lo haré...por ustedes. Si alguna vez les pasara algo, o se alejaran de mi, ese día moriré por completo.  
-Nunca nos vamos a alejar.

Me abrazaron y les agradecí con la mirada que me ayudaran tanto en estos momentos.

* * *

**Normal POV.**

Ren solo pensaba en asesinar a Tokiya, era el causante de que Yui sufriera tanto, pero el no tenia la culpa después de todo, pero su simple existencia dañaba a Yui.

* * *

**Normal POV.**

Hitomi se alejo de la academia para ver a Kuroki asustada de que le podría hacer, al llegar se lo encontró con una sonrisa cosa que la asusto mas.

-Tengo que agradecerte Hitomi.  
-¿E-eh?  
-Al principio queria asesinarte, pero tu aparicion junto con la de Tokiya va a ayudarme bastante.  
-¿Que quieres hacer?  
-Me vas a ayudar tu, simplemente obedece a lo que te diré y te aseguro que te servirá.  
-¿Que tengo que hacer?  
-Dile toda la verdad a Tokiya, pero como si tu fueras Yui.  
-¿Y su salud?  
-Aunque se lo digas no lo recordara. Si de verdad le cuentas que eras como Yui, comprenderá y te seguirá "amando", atacara a Yui y ella se ira de la academia, ella no tiene otra opción que venir aquí.  
-Me parece bien. -exclamo sonriendo-

* * *

**Hasta acá o.o**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno, primero que nada, espero que les guste, segundo, originalmente el capitulo estaba un poco mas detallado pero se me borro todo ayer y tuve que empezarlo de cero TwT**  
**Les quería preguntar si quieren que se venga la verdad o sigo prolongando el sufrimiento de Yui? xD**

**Y un tema serio , ayer estaba escuchando Taion de The gazette, me entristeció mucho y al leer comentarios hablaban de una chica, empece a investigar y descubrí que la canción estaba basada en el caso de Junko Furuta, si quieren leer su caso no lo se, les advierto que es MUY terrible, después de leer lo que le paso a ese pobre ángel termine llorando y bueno. Les advierto que si son sensibles no lo lean.**

* * *

**Yui POV.**

-Yui...¿que te pasa últimamente? -pregunto el peli azul-  
-Tokiya...-susurre-  
-Estoy seguro de que es algo mas que eso. -exclamo el rubio-  
-Hace poco por alguna razón ..termine recordando todo lo que paso...mi rehabilitación duro 2 años, fueron 2 años terriblemente dolorosos, me esforcé 3 años en sepultar ese recuerdo en lo mas profundo de mi ser. Aun así...desde que vi a Tokiya ...y Hitomi...todos mis recuerdos volvieron.  
-Si hablas de ello...¿te sentirás mejor?  
-No lo se...  
-La verdad que no entiendo que sucedió exactamente. -exclamo Ren-  
-Dicen...  
-¿Que?  
-Dijeron que mi caso es uno de los mas cercanos al de Furuta Junko...  
-¿¡Tanto!? -preguntaron asombrados-  
-Si... sobreviví gracias a la cantidad de adrenalina que me inyectaban, por eso no podía desmayarme.  
-No tenia idea de que...  
-No te preocupes...  
-Ellos jamas me hicieron nada en la cara a parte de sacarme el ojo. El ojo me lo sacaron los primeros días, estaba muy resentida por lo que le hicieron a Hayato e insulte a uno y este fue mi castigo, aunque hiciera todo lo que me pidieran me torturaban. Todavía no entiendo como no me volví loca.  
-¿Te lo sacaron? -pregunto el peli azul-  
-Si...  
-Yo...estaba en mi segundo día luego de que fui apartada de Hayato, no podía caminar y no creía que pudiera volver a pararme nunca...no quería abrir mis ojos, no quería respirar, no quería vivir de ninguna manera.  
Pero sabia que todo se arreglaría. Hayato va a venir y me va a llevar, volveremos con Kurumi y ella me vestirá como siempre ¿verdad? Tendremos una hija que se llame Hikari, va a ser igual a Hayato y va a cantar muy bonito, le voy a enseñar a tocar el violín Todo se terminara, Hayato vendrá pronto.  
Estos fueron todos mis delirios por muchos días, cosas que me susurraba a mi misma mintiéndome para mantenerme cuerda. Con el tiempo no solo no podía pararme, tener incluso que respirar implicaba al dolor de tener todas las costillas rotas y hacer presión en ellas.  
A medida que pasaban los días era incapaz incluso de decir oraciones coherentes ,lo único que hacia era recordar todos los días que estuve junto a Hayato y susurrar su nombre constantemente.  
Mis últimos días de delirio no eran ni siquiera pedidos de rescate, simplemente pedía que me mataran.  
-Yui...-exclamo Ren abrazándome-  
-Aunque quiera tener a Hikari, ya no podre. Ni siquiera puedo aferrarme a la idea de tener una hija...  
-¿Porque?  
-Mi salud se volvió muy frágil después de eso, se me podría romper cualquier hueso con un golpe que otras personas considerarían tonto.  
-Yui...dime cualquier cosa que te haga feliz, estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea. -exclamo Masato-  
-Solamente sonrían, con eso estoy bien.  
-Deberías dormir, nosotros tenemos que dar el examen todavía.  
-Si, me voy a dormir, díganle a Hyuuga-sensei que quiero una copia de sus canciones.  
-Hasta luego.

Me despedí con la mejor sonrisa que pude fingir y me dirigí a mi habitación. Me recosté en mi cama observando el techo e intente dormir, pero al cerrar mis ojos todos los recuerdos me acechaban y a veces dolían como aquella vez.  
Comencé a buscar entre mis cosas tratando de encontrar algo que me recordara a el de alguna manera, algo que me pudiera hacer sonreir ,pero encontre un papel manchado de sangre.  
Lo abrí, recordaba bien ese día.

* * *

**Flashback.**

-Yui, de ahora en mas vas a vivir aquí. -exclamo la mujer encargada de mi rehabilitación, una simple mujer que fingía sentir pena por mi a cambio de dinero de mi hermano-

No le conteste, simplemente me dirigí a mi supuesta habitación esperando encontrar mis cosas y ahí estaban, revolví con desesperación todo hasta que encontré mi collar y me lo puse aliviada, como si todo fuera a volver a la normalidad.

-Yui ¿quieres ver a Kuroki?  
-Quiero ver a Hayato.  
-¿Eh? P-pero si el...  
-Quiero ver a Hayato. -repetí espaciando las palabras-  
-El...  
-Quiero ir a ver las estrellas con Hayato. -exclame tomando el celular y llamando a su numero-  
-Señorita. -dijo la mujer quitándome el teléfono- Hayato murió...  
-No, no es cierto. -me repetí varias veces cerrando los ojos-  
-Yo me tengo que ir señorita...  
-Claro, usted solo trabaja lo que le paguen , sin importar los sentimientos de las personas. Estoy segura de que Kuroki tambien le paga para decirme que Hayato murió, pero no le creo.  
-Señorita...  
-Retírese por favor. -le ordene-  
-Como usted diga.

La mujer se fue y observe mi habitación, tome varios papeles y me puse a escribir una canción. Al terminar me recosté en la cama y llame mas de 50 veces al numero de Hayato, ya no tenia esperanzas en que contestara, solo quería escuchar su voz en el contestador.  
Seguí buscando entre mis cosas y encontré varias fotos de Hayato que pegue a lo largo de toda la pared. Cerré todas las ventanas dejando toda la casa en una obscuridad total y encendí el televisor. Kuroki había pagado bien para que no salieran noticias acerca de mi experiencia para evitar que su reputación se manchara, aunque sabia que lo sacaría a la luz cuando necesitara dar pena. Saliendo en programas de TV hablando de mi, llorando falsamente, diciendo que tenia todo su apoyo, que siempre me visitaba.  
El mundo se volvió un lugar gris para mi, miraba todo con asco, sentía que hasta una planta seria capaz de traicionarme. En mis meses de rehabilitación , sentí que todo el mundo me miraba con asco, y yo los miraba avergonzada del ser que era, sentía repugnancia de mi misma. Incluso moverme era doloroso ,respirar, seguir en este mundo, mirarlo con estos ojos que implicaba todo sea gris. Aun así, esperaba a mi salvación, algún día Hayato vendría y todo se volvería de color, y criaríamos a Hikari felices.  
Cerré mis ojos para intentar dormir, pero a los pocos segundos imágenes de lo que había pasado hace meses me acecharon...no, no eran imágenes, mas bien recuerdos, incluso podía sentir como me dolía cada parte del cuerpo, escuchar mi voz suplicando que terminaran con mi miserable vida.

Las semanas pasaron. -Hayato...-le susurre a la nada- No vendrás ¿verdad? -seguí hablando- ¿O a caso esperas que vaya a buscarte? -sonreí-  
Me dirigí a mi habitación buscando la canción que había escrito, la cante por ultima vez y vi mi imagen en el espejo. La niña que aun guardaba inocencia, esa niña de hace un año ¿donde esta?  
Corrí un poco mi ropa visualizando algunas de mis cicatrices, y rompí el espejo, tome un pedazo de vidrio y me recosté en la cama. Observe la hoja de papel que contenía mi canción, la ultima.  
Apreté el vidrio lo mas que pude con la mano, era estúpido comparado con todo lo que sufrí, me limite a cortarme las muñecas. Mis ojos se cerraron lentamente y mi ultimo pensamiento fue que si Hayato hubiera estado ahí, si hubiera podido ver su cara al desaparecer de este mundo, seria feliz. Tal vez me encontrara con Hayato después de esto, tal vez Dios se apiadara de mi ,una criatura repugnante. Escuche una voz de mujer gritándome antes de perder la consciencia.

**Fin flashback.  
**

* * *

Observe el papel ensangrentado en mi mano y leí otra vez la letra, era una buena canción y del otro lado incluso tenia la composición, tome mi guitarra y me dispuse a cantarla.

**Una piel fría y el viento de la calle de luces rotas**  
**Sombra desconocida**  
**Las huellas del abandono**  
**La libertad fue robada**

**Si aparece un cielo oscuro**  
**Una risa penetra en mis oídos tapados**  
**La violencia abusa de mí**

**Entender es imposible**  
**¿Por qué fui elegido? Alguien debería contestarme...**

**Por favor, dime que todo esto es un mal sueño**  
**¿Cuánto más tengo que gritar y retorcerme de dolor?**  
**Por favor, muéstrame que todo esto es un mal sueño**  
**Grité una y otra vez, mi voz se quebró.**

**No hay más cabello que sacar de esta cabeza**  
**Una risa penetra en mis oídos**  
**Una débil temperatura se mezcla con el invierno**

**Dejé de gritar y cuando sentí que podría**  
**marchitarme y morir, me dije a mi mismo**  
**No pierdas las ganas de vivir**  
**En las noches temblorosas, me callo**  
**y me hundo en mi dolor**  
**Por favor, perdona mi débil respiración...**

**Por favor, dime que todo esto es un mal sueño**  
**¿Cuánto más tengo que gritar y retorcerme de dolor?**  
**Por favor, muéstrame que todo esto es un mal sueño**  
**Quiero volver a reír una vez más antes del fin.**

Luego de eso me acosté en mi cama llorando atormentada por los recuerdos, ya era incapaz de aferrarme a recuerdos alegres ,solo al dolor de esos 25 días...

* * *

**Tokiya POV.**

Observe como Yui se despedía de sus amigos y posteriormente Masato y Ren pasaron por mi lado. El peli azul se limito a ignorarme mientras que el rubio me miraba con odio, un odio que entendía y a la vez no. Luego Yui paso casi corriendo por mi lado para irse de lado de las habitaciones. Le pedí a Hyuuga-sensei ser el próximo en cantar así podría ir con ella después.  
Termine de grabar mi canción y al acercarme a su habitación una desesperante melodía me invadió. Me quede pegado a la puerta escuchando, era una canción hermosa y en si era genial, pero tanto la letra como la melodía transmitían ganas de llorar con desesperación y la voz dolida de Yui completaba la tarea. Finalmente termino de cantar y tocar y no escuche mas sonidos provenientes de la habitación.  
Me debatí entre si entrar o no y puse mi mano en el picaporte, aun así mis dedos no se movieron y frustrado me dirigí a mi habitación. Al entrar me encontré con Hitomi mirando hacia el suelo, estaba a punto de reprenderla por lo que le hizo a Yui pero me detuve en seco al notar que estaba llorando, me senté a su lado preguntándole que le pasaba y ella no contesto, simplemente se aferro con fuerza a mi.

-¿Que pasa Hitomi?  
-Creo...  
-¿Que?  
-Creo que debería decirte la verdad...  
-¿Cual verdad?  
-De todo...

Hitomi se tomo su tiempo para explicarme todo cuidadosamente dejándome pasmado, ella me dijo todo pero aun así yo no recuperaba mis recuerdos, pero al ver que toda la historia cuadraba le creí. Al principio no hice gesto alguno, pero luego de observarla algunos segundos rompí en llanto abrazándola. Tal vez por eso se debía el comportamiento de niña que ella tenia, con todo ese sufrimiento no me extraña que su personalidad hubiera cambiado tanto. Hitomi se durmió luego de muchos minutos de llorar. Le deje una nota a Ittoki pidiéndole que no se alarmara si veía a Hitomi durmiendo allí y me dirigí con furia hacia el cuarto de Yui ignorando completamente el hecho de que Ren podría llegar en cualquier momento.  
Simplemente no podía creerlo, probablemente todo el dolor que supuestamente Yui sufría era solo producto de no tener su capricho y el remordimiento por lo que hizo mientras que Hitomi sufría en silencio luego de tal traumatica experiencia.  
Me maldije mil y una veces por haber dudado de Hitomi y haber creído estar enamorado de esa mujer, y aun así al entrar a la habitación y verla en esa posición dude pero deseche la idea de irme rápidamente.  
Me acerque a ella y esta levanto su rostro mirándome a los ojos, al verla dos sentimientos contradictorios de formaron en mi interior, odio, odio por lo que nos hizo a Hitomi y a mi y otro sentimiento que no podía descifrar, un sentimiento que me hacia querer abrazarla y llorar por verla así, un sentimiento que no entendía ya que la que realmente sufría era Hitomi. Termine de decidirme y tome a Yui de la ropa levantándola de su cama.

-¿Que haces? -pregunto asustada-  
-Hitomi me dijo la verdad.  
-¿Eh?  
-Ya se todo Yui.  
-Entonces ¿porque me atacas?  
-¿Como que porque? Luego de lo que nos hiciste a Hitomi y a mi como te atreves a preguntar porque te ataco.  
-¿Y-yo?...

No soporte mas, me consumía el odio y no entendía su reacción, la solté dejándola caer al suelo con fuerza y esta grito de dolor, como si de verdad le estuviera doliendo mas de la cuenta. Ren entro corriendo y me empujo de su camino ayudando a Yui rápidamente a sentarse en su cama.

-¿¡Que estas haciendo!?  
-Cállate, ya se toda la verdad, no se si ella te habrá dicho lo que hizo.  
-¿Lo que hizo? ¿¡Si sabes la verdad porque la estas atacando!?  
-Por lo que le hizo a Hitomi.  
-Hasta ahora estuve conteniendo mi odio porque no sabias nada, pero comprobé que no vales el sufrimiento de Yui.

Ren no se contuvo y me golpeo con fuerza la cara, no me resistí y espere otro golpe cuando Yui se interpuso entre nosotros riñendo a Ren. Ella se volteo y me miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, me costo hacer lo que hice con ella, pero aun así la mire con repugnancia y rompió a llorar con mas fuerza.  
Me levante del lugar y me dirigí al sitio mas alejado donde podría estar donde pudiera descargar mi ira.

* * *

**Yui POV.**

-Yui ¿que paso? -me pregunto Ren ayudándome a sentarme devuelta-  
-H-Hitomi...  
-¿Que hay con ella?  
-Hitomi le dijo toda la verdad...  
-¿Entonces porque te ataca?  
-Porque ella invirtió los papeles, se hizo pasar por mi.  
-Ese tipo es un imbécil...  
-Es mi fin Ren. Este definitivamente lo es.  
-No hables así ¿que vas a hacer?  
-No lo se...tengo que llamar a Kurumi.

Me levante de mi lugar pero perdí el equilibrio rápidamente debido al golpe anterior ,antes de impactar contra el suelo Ren me atajo y me volvió a sentar en la cama.

-Yui, cálmate.  
-N-no...

Rompí a llorar con desesperación y Ren me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas mientras acariciaba el cabello y me rogaba que me tranquilizara y dejara de llorar por favor.

-Yui, deja de llorar.  
-No puedo ¿porque no sientes asco de mi?  
-Soy incapaz de hacer eso, no hables así de ti.  
-¿Porque no me odias?  
-Jamas te odiare.  
-¿Porque todo me pasa a mi?...  
-No lo se. -Ren desvió la mirada y vio el papel ensangrentado- Yui...dime que no te hiciste daño.  
-Si...pero fue hace 3 años.  
-¿Estas loca?  
-Si...  
-Jamas hagas eso otra vez.  
-No Ren...tu no comprendes, como me siento, tu no comprendes lo que es que te alejen de tu ser amado y creer que lo asesinaron delante tuyo. No comprendes lo que es pasar 25 días encerrada en una habitación susurrándote que todo estará bien entre torturas inhumanas. No comprendes lo que es rogar compasión y la muerte y que lejos de ayudarte se burlen de ti empeorando las torturas, tu no comprendes...  
-Tienes razón...no lo comprendo...aun así...  
-No Ren, tampoco comprendes lo que es vivir en un mundo donde todo es gris, mintiéndote con que algún día llegara tu ser amado y te rescatara. Esperándote la traición hasta de un objeto inerte. Observando como todo lo que fue tuyo alguna vez es arrebatado adelante tuyo y para colmo que termine odiándote. Que la gente te observe con repugnancia y compasión del ser asqueroso que eres ¿vivirías en un mundo así?

Ren no contesto y supe que había dado en el clavo, esto seria así Tokiya seria feliz con Hitomi ,ellos me olvidarían y yo me iría de este mundo. Masato entro a la habitación y me hablo ignorando la escena.

-Yui, alguien te busca.  
-¿Alguien? -pregunte asustada sabiendo que solo una persona en el mundo me buscaría- ¿C-como es?  
-Es rubio y tiene los ojos verdes, no me quiso decir su nombre.  
-Es el...-susurre-  
-¿Quien? -pregunto Ren-  
-Mi hermano...

Me levante del lugar sin decir nada mas y comencé a empacar.

-¿Que haces Yui?  
-Me voy chicos.  
-¿¡Que!? -preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo-  
-Me voy...el solo vendría aquí para eso.  
-¿Porque? no te vayas por favor.  
-Lo siento pero tiene que ser así.  
-¿Y vivirás con ese tipo? -pregunto Masato preocupado-  
-Si...aunque solo sera temporal.  
-¿Porque sera que capto doble sentido en tus palabras? -pregunto Ren- No es como si hablaras de mudarte.  
-Exacto.  
-Yui...no te suicides ,deja esa idea.  
-¿¡Estas loca!? -me grito el peli azul-  
-Absolutamente...  
-¡Yui! ¡Actúa maduramente!  
-Masato... déjame ser sincera, TU actúa maduramente, no estuviste en mi lugar sufriendo por todo lo que pase, te aseguro que no querrías vivir mas en mi lugar.

Masato no contesto, otra vez estaba en lo cierto. Minutos pasaron y Kuroki entro a la habitación.

-Buenas tardes. -saludo a Ren y a Masato y estos solo asintieron con desconfianza- Hola Yui-chan.  
-¿A que se debe tanta confianza?  
-Soy tu hermano ¿de que hablas?  
-Deja de fingir.  
-¿Sabes porque vine?  
-Si...no entiendo la razón.  
-No hace falta que la entiendas. Tu hermano quiere estar contigo eso es todo.  
-Un hermano. -le dije seriamente mirándolo- Un hermano, no hubiera usado mi situación para su beneficio personal, un hermano no le hubiera pagado a personas para que me cuidaran, un hermano no me hubiera pagado cualquier capricho con tal que no inicie acciones legales para quitarte MI empresa, un hermano hubiera tenido la mínima consideración de haberme ido a visitar cuando estuve mal, o por lo menos una llamada.  
-Diste en el blanco. Empaca de una vez. -exclamo yéndose-

Masato y Ren observaron con odio a Kuroki mientras se iba y luego me miraron a mi, yo intente ignorarlos a pesar de sus pedidos de que me quedara, seguí empacando y al terminar voltee hacia ellos dispuesta a despedirme definitivamente.

-...no te vayas Yui...-me rogó Ren-  
-Lo siento...no tengo otra opción.  
-Vas a ir aunque nos arrodillemos ¿Verdad?  
-No...Ren. -exclame- Se que te volviste un mujeriego, el día que te enamores entenderás el error que cometiste, no te estoy juzgando, espero que te sirva para aprender que no debes jugar con los sentimientos de las mujeres. Algún día encontraras una chica que te robara el corazón y te hará sonreír solo con respirar.  
Masato. Eres una persona digna de admirar, y muy maduro, pero a veces no es bueno que seas tan frió, confió en que encontraras una dama que sea digna de ti que sea capaz de cambiar tu personalidad.  
Chicos, los quiero mucho, cuídense por favor.

Al concluir de decir eso los dos me abrazaron varios minutos pero no se opusieron a que me vaya, eso me hizo entender los seres maravillosos que tenia como amigos. Los extrañaría pero este era mi destino, sufrir eterna, silenciosa y solitariamente.

* * *

**Hasta aca o.o**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueeeno, como siempre, gracias por los reviews nwn**  
**Si tienen alguna pregunta o me olvido de poner el nombre de alguna canción me avisan :3**  
**Etoo...no queda mucho por aclarar...mother of god pobre Yui TwT . Ya me molesta hacerla sufrir tanto TwT  
Falta poco, pobre Yui QwQ**

* * *

**Yui POV.**

Me desperté en una habitación desconocida, era gigante y la cama era el triple de la que ocupaba normalmente ¿que es esto? ¿en esto se gasta dinero actualmente? Hasta dormir en una caja esta bien para mi. Frustrada me senté en la cama mire todo con odio, no sentí ánimos de levantarme, ¿para que? Verle la cara a mi hermano no era una idea demasiado confortante, era inútil que me levantara.  
Me recosté otra vez y pasaron muchos minutos mientras que escuchaba que el teléfono sonaba todo el tiempo, termine frustrandome y conteste sin mirar el numero.

-¿¡Yui!? -me grito Ren-  
-¿Que pasa?  
-Pensé que...no me asustes así.  
-Estaba intentando dormir. No te preocupes, falta poco para que ya no conteste definitivamente.  
-Deja de decir estupideces...mi empresa tiene relación con la tuya.  
-No es mía.  
-Si lo es, me refiero a que se donde vives. No te pienso dejar que hagas nada.  
-De momento no voy a hacerme nada, voy a intentar buscar algo para hacer.  
-Me parece bien.  
-...Ren...  
-¿Que?  
-¿Lo viste...a el?  
-No, desde ayer que no lo veo. Deja de pensar en el Yui.  
-Es inútil...  
-Ah, se me ocurre algo.  
-¿Que?  
-Como intentes lastimarte le devuelvo el triple de lo que te hagas a Tokiya.  
-¿¡Pero de que estas hablando!?  
-Te estoy dando una razón para vivir.  
-Eso no es justo...  
-Gane.  
-¿Me van a enviar sus canciones luego?  
-Por supuesto, creí que no íbamos a volver a hablar. Me asustaste mucho.  
-No te deberías preocupar por mi...  
-Si, eres mi amiga.  
-Gracias, por estar siempre conmigo.  
-Yui...¿que quería Kuroki?  
-No lo se, no hable con el ayer. ¿Porque?  
-Me da muy mala espina todo esto...  
-¿Mala espina?  
-¿Sabes mi numero?  
-Si...  
-Si ves algo raro, llámame.  
-¿Raro?  
-Tengo un mal presentimiento, y Masato también...  
-No entiendo...  
-Me sorprende que no seas desconfiada de la gente.  
-Si tengo desconfianza...si me fastidia por demás me voy, no te preocupes.  
-Siempre puedes volver aquí...  
-No lo voy a hacer.  
-Hmm...-gruño-  
-No interesa...voy a seguir durmiendo, me duele el cuerpo.  
-¿Porque?  
-No lo se...  
-Esta bien, sigue durmiendo...y ten cuidado...  
-Si...

Corte el teléfono y seguí durmiendo, sabia que enfermaría pronto de esta manera y esperaba que esa enfermedad se llevara mi vida.

* * *

**Tokiya POV.**

-Nee Tokiya. Se te ve pensativo. -pregunto mi compañero de cuarto-  
-No...  
-Desde que se fue esa chica Yui estas aun mas extraño.  
-Cállate.  
-Solo me dices eso porque sabes que estoy acertado.

No conteste ,tenia razón, a pesar de parecer tan tonto era capaz de comprender todo perfectamente. Me fui de la habitación a caminar y sin pensarlo termine donde vi a Yui la ultima vez, al lado de ese lago donde la vi por segunda vez, cuando me pidió disculpas, donde la bese por primera vez.  
Gruñí frustrado, sabia que no tenia que pensar en eso, después de todo la odiaba o eso era de lo que intentaba convencerme. Mire al cielo y comencé a pensar, desde que se la verdad hay algo que no cuadra en lo absoluto...pero aun así no se que es, se que pasa algo. O tal vez solo quiero mentirme con que Yui no tiene la culpa...solamente era incapaz de creerlo, todo este tiempo pensé que la que sufría era Yui, no Hitomi. Aunque admiraba a Hitomi, ocultar tan bien su dolor es de verdad admirable, desde que se la verdad lo único que hago es consentirla, no se si estaré haciendo bien pero quiero que sea feliz después de lo que paso.  
Sentí como alguien me abrazaba por la espalda.

-Hola Hitomi.  
-Nee Tokiya.  
-¿No seria Hayato ahora?  
-Estoy acostumbrada a decirte Tokiya, después de todo fueron 4 años. Ademas, todos aquí se van a alarmar si te empiezo a llamar Hayato.  
-Tienes razón ¿que quieres?  
-¿Podemos volver a casa mañana?  
-Ah...es cierto...mañana es sábado.  
-Estas tan perdido...desde que...  
-Estoy bien, me parece bien.  
-Entonces ¿A mi apartamento?  
-Me parece perfecto.  
-Voy a dormir, buenas noches.  
-Buenas noches...

¿Porque? esa era la única pregunta en mi mente ahora y una variación de ella. Era tan extraño, a pesar de saber todo, mi relación con Hitomi actualmente no encajaba con los pocos recuerdos que volvieron a mi...en mis recuerdos todo era hermoso, todo lo que salia de mi boca era desconocido para mi personalidad. Pero con Hitomi soy incluso tan malhumorado como siempre. ¿Que pasa?

* * *

**Yui POV.**

Como me esperaba, luego del pasar de los días enfermé, jamas salí de la habitación, simplemente me paraba de la cama para bañarme y a veces me traían comida. En realidad, siempre me traían comida pero casi nunca comía nada, deseaba morirme pronto, sabia que moriría pronto. Ren y Masato llamaban todos los días para preguntar como estaba, sabia que deberíamos dejar de hablar para evitar preocuparlos, pero lo único que pude hacer fue decir que estaba bien y fingir una voz alegre para ellos. Escuche como llamaban a la puerta y ordene que entrara quien quiera que fuera, aunque sabia que era una de las empleadas de la casa y acerte. Kuroki jamas volvió a hablarme luego de que me saco de la academia.

-Señorita...Kuroki quiere hablar con usted.  
-Dígale que no voy a ir.  
-P-pero...  
-Ya voy...-exclame al notar el miedo en su rostro-  
-Muchas gracias...

Me vestí torpemente, estaba perdiendo la habilidad incluso de mover las manos, probablemente perdería la habilidad de tocar cualquier instrumento, eso me asusto, los instrumentos y la música era lo único que me quedaba a estas alturas. Me dirigí a donde Kuroki se encontraba y me lo encontré leyendo tranquilamente en un sillón, al verme sonrió, su sonrisa me recordaba a...-no...no debo pensar en eso.-me ordene mentalmente.

-Buenos días. -exclamo-  
-¿Que quieres?  
-¿Porque me hablas así?  
-Siempre que me hablas es para pedirme u ordenarme algo.  
-Esta vez no es así.  
-¿Entonces que es?  
-Hitomi te dijo que ella ayudo a alguien para que secuestraran a Tokiya y a ti ¿verdad?  
-P-pero...¿c-como sabes eso? -tartamudee asustada, una parte de mi ser sospechaba lo peor-  
-Porque esa persona era yo.

Fui incapaz de preguntar, incluso no podía respirar, la persona causante de todo mi sufrimiento era el, la persona causante de todo era el. Caí al suelo mientras intentaba alejarme, miedo era todo lo que sentía ¿cual era el propósito detrás de esto? -¿Porque?- era lo único que susurraba entre lagrimas. Vi como Kuroki se levantaba del lugar lanzando el libro que leía. Se acerco y me tomo bruscamente de la muñeca para lanzarme contra el sillón donde estaba sentado anteriormente.

-¿Porque preguntas? -exclamo mientras me tomaba de la muñeca y de la barbilla con la otra mano- Por ti.  
-¿Eh? -pregunte entre lagrimas-  
-Porque te amo. -dijo antes de besarme a pesar de mi resistencia-  
-¡Suéltame! ¡Soy tu hermana!  
-¿ Todavía crees eso?  
-¿Eh?  
-No soy tu hermano, pero si lo fuera me importa muy poco.  
-¿No eres...eh?  
-Mi madre engaño a tu padre, verdaderamente no soy su hijo. El tampoco lo sabia.  
-¿Que es lo que quieres?  
-Ya te lo dije, te amo.  
-¡Si me amaras no hubieras hecho esto!  
-Es porque estoy loco. -me susurro al oido mientras se reia-  
-¡Suéltame!  
-¿Ignoras todo lo que hice? Te recomendaría obedecerse si no quieres que pase devuelta. -exclamo mientras se acercaba mas a mi- Pero esta vez no va a ser otra persona. -me susurro al odio-  
-¡Aléjate!  
-¿O a caso quieres que Tokiya vuelva a sufrir?

No conteste.

-Simplemente obedeceme.  
-...¿prefieres vivir en una mentira a enfrentar la realidad?  
-Si, lo prefiero, el dinero es capaz de todo.  
-No vas a comprar mi amor...  
-Pero si un buen chantaje.  
-...te odio...  
-Con el tiempo cambiara te lo aseguro. Eso depende de si quieres sufrir devuelta lo que te hicieron hace 4 años.

Simplemente me espanto la idea de volver a sufrir todo esto otra vez, y para colmo con Kuroki produciéndolo. Comencé a pensar...de todas maneras no volvería a ver a Tokiya, no volvería a ver a mis amigos, la decisión era fácil ¿permitir que lastimaran a Tokiya otra vez y a mi también o mentir unas semanas? Unas semanas...o el resto de mi vida, podría fingir una enfermedad...o podría enfermarme también, pero tal vez si moría el terminara desquitándose con Tokiya, este tipo de verdad esta loco. Luego de pensar acepte mi destino, sufrir para proteger a las personas que amo, era una buena manera de intercambiar lo que me queda de vida.

-¿Y?  
-Esta bien...  
-Buena chica. -exclamo mientras me acariciaba la cabeza- Entonces, empecemos, manda un mensaje a tus amigos. -dijo mientras extendía mi teléfono hacia mi ¿en que momento lo tomo?-  
-¿Que tengo que mandarles?  
-Una despedida, finge que vas a suicidarte.

Esta vez volví a pensar, de ahora en mas la vida de todas las personas cercanas a mi estaba en la cuerda floja, cualquier palabra equivocada salida de mi boca era capaz de acabar con la vida de cualquiera de mis seres queridos. Debería aceptarlo, tal vez les doliera pensar que estaba muerta, pero era la mejor manera de hacerles dejar de sufrir.

-Esta bien.

Mande el mensaje al teléfono de Ren ya que Masato nunca usaba el suyo. Pasaron 10 minutos en un silencio sepulcral hasta que mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, no iba a mover mi mano si Kuroki no me lo ordenaba. Kuroki sonrió ante mi buen comportamiento y el atendió el teléfono.

* * *

**Normal POV.**

-¿¡Yui!? -grito Ren al otro lado el teléfono-  
-Lo siento...no soy ella...-exclamo Kuroki fingiendo tristeza-  
-¿Donde esta ella?  
-Lamento tener que darte la noticia...  
-¿Que?  
-Cuando entre a su habitación creí estaba durmiendo, me senté a ver ya que me parecía extraño y luego de algunos minutos note algo raro y moví las sabanas. Estaba lleno de tabletas de pastillas vacías bajo las sabanas y ella no respiraba...

Del otro lado del teléfono Ren perdió el control de su mano y su celular cayo al suelo, Masato lo miraba preguntando con la mirada y al ver que soltaba el teléfono se asusto, demasiado, ya que sabia que era lo que eso significaba.

* * *

**Yui POV.**

Kuroki corto el teléfono y se volteo a mi sonriendo, no iba a poner quejas a lo que dijo, era mejor que Ren y Masato sufrieran todo de una vez, probablemente estuvieran mal una semana y luego se pondrían mejor. Era peor que les contestara el teléfono fingiendo felicidad que ellos sabían que era falsa. Kuroki se sentó al lado mio y me abrazo, este tipo de verdad esta loco, hizo que le quebraran casi todos los huesos del cuerpo a la persona que amaba.

-Di que me amas. -exclamo mientras me besaba-  
-Te...amo...-le mentí-  
-Algún día te aburrirás y lo dirás sinceramente.

No conteste, tal vez si le decía que así seria reaccionara bien, como tal vez no.

* * *

Tokiya POV.

Estaba a punto de marcharme, Ittoki no estaba y ya había terminado de empacar, aun así faltaba media hora para encontrarme con Hitomi, eso me molesto, tener media hora de pensamiento libre era peligroso para mi. La puerta se abrió bruscamente y Ren me tomo del cuello de la camisa bruscamente, lo mire con odio ocultando lo sorprendido que estaba. Masato entro también a la habitación tratando de alejar a Ren de mi en vano.

-No trates de detenerme, sabes que tu también quieres asesinarlo.  
-¡Quédate quieto Ren! ¡Yui te mataría! -exclamo Masato, había algo extraño, parecía incluso de romperse para llorar-  
-Yui no lo sabrá jamas...  
-¿¡Que hacen!? -les grite-

Ren empujo a Masato tirándolo al piso y este se quedo en el lugar, ¿que estaba pasando aquí? No entendía nada.

-¿Que hacen? -repetí-  
-¿Sabes porque hago esto?  
-¿¡Como voy a saberlo!?  
-¿¡Sabes que es lo que hizo Yui por ti!?  
-¿Eh? -pregunte confundido, confundido, pero aun así una parte de mi ser lo entendió y se asusto-  
-Ella...se suicido...  
-¿¡Que!?

A pesar de haber dicho que la odiaba, sentí la necesidad de llorar e ir a buscarla, no me importaba en que estado se encontrara, solo quería verla devuelta, solo quería pedirle perdón, quería besarla, quería decirle que la amaba. A pesar de lo que hizo la amaba.  
Salí corriendo de la habitación, a pesar de que estuve todos estos días tratando de convencerme de que la odiaba, siempre supe que no era cierto, incluso cuando Hitomi me dijo la verdad, no era cierto que la odiaba, siempre la ame, desde el primer día que la bese. Y fui tan estúpido, termine hiriendo a Hitomi y matando a Yui. Era un monstruo sin lugar a dudas , estaba amando a la persona que intento asesinarme y torturo a la persona que dio todo por mi aun cuando no la recordaba. Pero mi egoísmo llego hasta al punto que no me intereso en lo mas mínimo. Aun así, nada me cuadraba, nunca pude creer que Yui fuera capaz de hacer lo que hizo...estaba decidido a descubrir la verdad este fin de semana. Y luego iría a buscar a Yui, no me importaba como estuviera, me arrodillaría frente a lo que quedara de ella y le imploraría perdón sin importarme lo que hizo. Nunca voy a comprender...como ella fue capaz de pensar que yo fui tanto para ella como para quitarse su vida, una vida que tenia un futuro brillante con tanto talento.

Llegue una hora después de lo acordado y Hitomi me estaba esperando. Aun así ella me sonrió, y yo me sentí repugnado de su sonrisa, era un monstruo, a pesar de que ella dio su vida por mi, y soporto 25 días de torturas inhumanas, la trataba así y ni siquiera me importaba como se sintiera. Esto es lo que produjo Yui en mi, pero ya nada importaba, porque ella no estaba mas aquí, ya no la vería sonreír, ni siquiera la vería llorar.

-Me llegaron las noticias...de Yui. -exclamo sonriendo-  
-¿¡Porque sonríes!?  
-Esto es lo que paga por lo que nos hizo...de hecho, comparado a lo que yo sufrí, me parece una pena bastante baja...

Sabia que estaba en lo cierto, pero a pesar de lo que hizo la amaba y la quería ver devuelta, por cualquier medio.

-Era una estúpida, llegar a pensar que la amabas y terminar quitándose la vida al enterarse de que se equivocaba.

Hitomi siguió diciendo palabras que no quería escuchar, verdades que no quería escuchar, porque no me importaban, ya no servían porque ella ya no estaba y yo la seguía amando. El resto del viaje transcurrió en silencio y al llegar cenamos sin decir una palabra. Hitomi termino mirándome de mala gana me mostró donde dormiría y se fue a dormir sin dirigirme ninguna otra palabra. Tenia razón en enojarse, después de todo venir a su casa y terminar tratándola así.  
Me acosté a intentar dormir pero no dejaba de pensar, sabia que Yui era un monstruo, por encapricharse conmigo fue que lastimo tanto a Hitomi e incluso a mi, aun así la amaba, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que era una persona horrible. Pero al recordar todas sus reacciones durante los días que estuve con ella, era capaz de entender como fue capaz de eso.  
Comencé a recordar todos los minutos que pase con ella y recogí cosas extrañas.

_"-¿Porque no duermes?_  
_-Tengo miedo..._  
_-¿De que?_  
_-Recuerdos..._  
_-¿Que fue lo que te paso?_  
_-Y-yo...-exclamo sonrojada-_  
_-¿Y?_  
_-N-no quiero hablar de eso...-dijo comenzando a temblar-_  
_-Hey, __cálmate_."

Recordé eso del día en que vino a casa...¿porque era tan extraño? Era como si ella también hubiera sufrido alguna otra experiencia horrible.

_"Así que era verdad lo que me dijiste ese día Hitomi."_

Era lógico que la conociera...pero... seguía pareciéndome extraño...

_"Por favor, dime que todo esto es un mal sueño_  
_¿Cuánto más tengo que gritar y retorcerme de dolor?_  
_Por favor, muéstrame que todo esto es un mal sueño_  
_Quiero volver a reír una vez más antes del fin."_

Luego de recordar su canción una estúpida hipótesis se cruzo por mi cabeza...no podría ser verdad...no...  
Frustrado me levante de la cama y comencé a recorrer la casa, pase 4 veces por delante de un espejo gigante, del tamaño de la pared y al pasar la quinta vez me quede observando, era de verdad sombrío e incluso daba miedo. Me acerque mas a el y lo golpee con suavidad. Era un sonido raro, como si detrás no tuviera nada. Me fije que Hitomi seguía dormida y quite el espejo. Me quede pasmado por lo que había atrás...era una puerta, una puerta con 5 cerraduras diferentes. Al ver esa puerta sentí miedo, mucho miedo.  
Me puse a buscar las llaves por toda la casa y conseguí 4 de diferentes lados, estaban demasiado escondidas, ya no me quedaban mas lugares de la casa por revolver así que supe que la ultima estaba en la habitación de Hitomi. Entre con cuidado intentando no despertarla ya que sabia que una puerta escondida así, con cinco cerraduras y las llaves por toda la casa, debería guardar algo extremadamente malo. -¿Un cadaver?- bromee mentalmente. Aunque luego me asusto porque era perfectamente posible que lo fuera.  
Revolví entre las cosas de Hitomi y encontré la quinta llave, me dirigí a la puerta y abrí 4 cerraduras, inserte la quinta llave y una voz en mi mente me grito con desesperación que no lo hiciera, la ignore y al entrar me arrepentí eternamente de no haberla escuchado.  
Al entrar sentí miedo, desesperación, odio...muchos sentimientos que estallaron en mi, pero definitivamente el miedo era el que predominaba todo...¿que rayos era esto?

* * *

**Joder, pobre Tokiya-chan, lo voy a traumar mucho QwQ ok no xD**  
**Es necesario chicas :P xD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Acá**** el cap. prometido, mañana (u hoy en mi país ya que son las 5 a.m y no me fui a acostar xD) no voy a subir porque tengo que hacer un reporte de la escuela MUY largo y encima no avance mi otro fic xD  
Ademas, estoy deprimida porque hoy 29 LeeTeuk se va al ejercito TwT.**

* * *

**Yui POV.**

Me desperté en la cama de Kuroki, completamente confundida, no recordaba nada del día anterior, recordaba que me ordeno beber algo y nada mas, me dolía todo el cuerpo y tenia marcas y mordidas por todo el cuerpo. Sabia muy bien que significaba esto, quise morirme al instante, no podía creer que paso devuelta...me escondí bajo las sabanas y comencé a sollozar en silencio. Esperaba enfermarme y morirme indoloramente, pero sabia que estaría sufriendo aquí el resto de mi vida, ya que el ser divino responsable de mantener vivas a las personas disfruta viéndome sufrir. Nunca podre entender...que hice para merecer tanta desgracia...debo haber sido asesina serial en otra vida...

* * *

**Tokiya POV.**

Era una habitación con las paredes llenas de fotos...¿mías? Voltee a la otra pared y eran fotos mías con Yui, en todas sonreíamos, pero todas tenían la cara de Yui tachada...en ese momento fue cuando entendí todo... rompí a llorar intentando ser silencioso, al ver esto entendí que Hitomi era una psicópata en potencia y seria capaz de matarme en cualquier momento...al saber esto no es que me importara mi vida pero simplemente quería vengarme.  
Cerré todas las cerraduras y me desplome en el suelo. La manera en la que hice sufrir a Yui...le hice pensar que la odiaba...y estuve con Hitomi...luego de lo que sufrió, y ahora ella no esta aquí...No podía describir de ninguna manera el dolor profundo que sentí cuando me di cuenta de todo, aun así mis recuerdos no volvían mire las fotos llorando todavía ¿como una pareja tan feliz termino así?...  
En el medio de la habitación había un televisor y un dvd...mire sospechando, en la mesa habían 25 cajas exactamente, cada una decía Dia 1, y así estaban enumeradas todas. Creía saber que era... quería saber que tanto había sufrido y que tanto tendría que hacerles a quienes la lastimaron y tome con furia una caja al azar para ponerla en el dvd.  
Como siempre mi consciencia me gritaba que no lo hiciera y como siempre termine arrepintiéndome de hacerlo. Decía la hora a un costado de la pantalla y Yui estaba acostada a un costado de la habitación, su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas y temblaba no supe deducir si por frió, por dolor o por miedo, o tal vez las tres. Pasaron unos segundos y ella comenzó a susurrar cosas.-Hayato...¿porque no vienes?-susurro comenzando a llorar.  
Mi alma y todo mi ser estaba destruido, luego de lo que paso, estuvo lejos de mi 4 años, me reencuentro con ella, le muestro que tengo novia, la hago sufrir y luego le digo que la odio. En ningún momento deje de llorar. Pasaron algunos minutos del vídeo y mi mente se nublo por el odio. Presencie cosas inhumanas, Yui gritaba constantemente e imploraba que la mataran y ellos se reían de ella. Observe la casa y me quede helado...¿día 3? ¿Esto recién era su tercer día? ,ignorando la sabia voz en mi cabeza puse el ultimo día, para ver cuanto debería hacer sufrir a las personas que le habían hecho eso. Me jure que las encontraría una por una y les haría sufrir el triple. Era mi única motivación a vivir.  
Yui ya no hablaba, no decía nada coherente, gemía y decía mi nombre constantemente mientras respiraba de forma agitada, seguí llorando al ver lo que le hicieron, no entendía porque lo hicieron y la responsable fue Hitomi, temí de mi mismo, no iba a ser responsable de mis actos luego de salir de ahí.  
Si las anteriores torturas me habían parecido inhumanas ,esto no tenia comparación. Pasaron casi dos horas y llegados a un punto Yui no dijo nada mas y se quedo quieta, mientras entre ellos hablaban de que aburrido que se había vuelto. El ojo de Yui observaba a la nada, si no fuera porque sabia que vivió después de eso hubiera pensado que estaba muerta. -¿Quieres ver a Hayato? -le pregunto a uno de los hombres burlándose de ella, Yui levanto su mirada y entendió que se estaban burlando de ella, aun así asintió. Uno de los hombres le extendió un arma -Toma, tal vez lo encuentres- exclamo para luego estallar en risas. No vi duda alguna en el rostro de Yui y dirigió el arma a su cabeza y disparo sin duda. El arma no tenia balas y todos estallaron a reírse de ella. Yui intento levantarse del suelo pero no pudo, cayo como una persona que no tiene articulaciones.-¿Quieres levantarte?-pregunto uno pateándola con fuerza. Yui no se quejo ni contesto y uno de los hombre se acerco a ella, esta ya harta golpeo con el arma al hombre que tenia frente y las torturas para ella empeoraron. Luego de una hora mas todos se fueron y ella se quedo en el completo silencio bañada en sangre.  
Seguí llorando con fuerza, intentando contener las nauseas debido a todo lo que vi. Llame a la policía y observe nuestras fotos en la pared , deseaba volver a esos días, cuando Yui aun sonreía sinceramente, donde yo recortaba todo de ella y la amaba. De golpe sentí como recuperaba la memoria y grite con fuerza llorando con mas intensidad ante los recuerdos. Me tape la boca inútilmente y observe como cada cerradura se abría lentamente, acepte que iba a morir en este momento, no me molestaba ,aunque hubiera querido ver sufrir a cada una de las personas que se atrevió a siquiera mirar mal a Yui, pero no seria posible para mi.  
Hitomi termino de abrir la puerta y me observo con lagrimas en los ojos, traía una mano en la espalda y entendí perfectamente que tenia detrás.

-Mi amor...¿viste todo?  
-No te atrevas a llamarme así.  
-¿Porque? Después de todo lo que hice para que estuviéramos juntos. -exclamo acercándose-  
-Eres el ser mas repugnante que vi en mi vida.  
-El verdadero responsable de esto es Kuroki, no yo.  
-¿Quien es ese?  
-Es el "hermano" de Yui, eso creía ella.  
-¿Hermano? -me dolió ver como Hitomi hablaba de ella en pasado-  
-Su madre engaño al padre de Yui...en realidad, es mi hermano. -sonrió-  
-¿¡Porque hicieron esto!?  
-Porque Kuroki amaba a Yui y yo te amaba a ti...ahora que ella no esta seremos felices juntos ¿verdad? -pregunto sacando el cuchillo que traia detras-  
-No. -exclame observando con desinterés al arma-  
-¿¡Porque!? ¡Desde que estábamos en jardín siempre fue así! -grito llorando- Cuando creí que tenia oportunidad, te vi con esa zorra.  
-¡Cállate! ¡No la nombres en vano!  
-Es inútil, ya esta muerta. ¿Sabes que? Ella no se suicido. -exclamo sonriendo- Yo la mate. -ensancho su sonrisa- Fue gracioso ver como al borde de morir seguía diciendo tu nombre sabiendo que la odiabas. Tal como en los vídeos.

No pude contenerme mas y quise ahorcarla, salí herido no gravemente y la policía llego luego de unos segundos. Derribaron la puerta y tomaron a la fuerza a Hitomi. Mi mente no reaccionaba a nada de lo que estaba pasando, estaba sudando frió, había sido demasiado para mi mente. Y de solo pensar en una mínima parte de lo que Yui sufrió me destruía, hubiera tomado su lugar sin dudarlo pero no se me permitió, me quede inmóvil en el suelo viendo como las cosas pasaban a mi alrededor y el mundo se volvió gris para mi. No comprendí cuanto tiempo paso y Ren entro por la puerta seguido de Masato.

-La policía encontró todo lo que había en la habitación.  
-¿Que importa?...  
-Van a arrestar a Kuroki.  
-No va a sufrir ni una mas mínima parte de lo que sufrió Yui...  
-¿Recordaste?  
-Si...¿porque no me mataste?  
-Porque sabia que no recordabas.  
-Aun así fui un estúpido.  
-Te odio, es tarde para lamentarse.  
-Lo se...  
-Vamos...  
-¿A donde?  
-No...¿no quieres ver a Yui?  
-¿S-su... cadáver?  
-Debe estar en la casa de Kuroki todavía...la morgue no tiene registros de ella...  
-Vamos. -exclame decidido-

Note depresión pura en la cara de Masato, incluso no había abierto la boca para nada,era todo tan extraño. Llegamos a la casa de Kuroki y la policía entro a la fuerza, las pruebas que encontraron en esa habitación les daba derecho hasta la pena de muerte a todos los presentes sin lugar a juicio. Aunque eso era poco para mi. Ya no me importaba nada, presencie con asco como ese hombre me sonreía.

-Ella no esta muerta.  
-¿Que?  
-No lo esta...aunque no se si lo seguirá soportando.

Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de que la policía se la llevara, los tres salimos corriendo a diferentes habitaciones y abrí tres, por fin la cuarta fue la acertada. Solo veía un bulto bajo las sabanas temblando. Me acerque lentamente a ella y corrí las sabanas lentamente. Ren y Masato llegaron corriendo pero les ordene que se fueran y estos me obedecieron. Termine de destapar a Yui y me quede impactado devuelta, estaba con muy poca ropa y llena de marcas que me demostraban claramente lo que Kuroki le hizo, aun así no era consiente de que estaba ahí, sus ojos estaban vacíos y miraba a la nada mientras temblaba. Me debatí entre si acercarme o no, debería hacer todo con cuidado o tal vez la asustaría demasiado.-Yui...-le susurre. Ella levanto su mirada lentamente y estallo en llanto.

-No llores...-exclame sabiendo que era fácil de ordenar pero yo también lloraría en su condición- Por favor...-le rogué-  
-A-aléjate por favor...-balbuceo entre lagrimas-  
-Esta bien. -exclame mientras me alejaba de ella-  
-No...  
-¿Que?  
-No me odies... por favor...-lloro mirando hacia abajo- Después de todo Hitomi te merece mas que yo...  
-No diga eso. -me acerque con suavidad sin tener ni la menor idea de que decirle- ... recordé...todo...  
-¿Eh? -pregunto confundida-  
-Yui... recordé...y vi las grabaciones de lo que te hicieron.  
-¡No! -grito mientras lloraba con mas fuerza-  
-Cálmate...  
-No me odies...-exclamo tapándose la cara-  
-¿Porque te iría a odiar?  
-Me lo dijiste...y por el ser repugnante que soy...no quería que vieras eso...-dijo llorando-

Me acerque a ella y la abrace con suavidad como si fuera de cristal, no debería acercarme tanto para no darle miedo pero no podía evitarlo. Comencé a llorar en su hombro y ella se aferro a mi.

-Yui, te amo mas que a cualquier cosa en el mundo, nunca podre odiarte, estaba enamorado de ti incluso con la mentalidad de Tokiya.  
-Yo...te traicione...-exclamo llorando-  
-No me traicionaste...  
-¿No entiendes lo que hice?...con Kuroki...  
-Si entendí.  
-¿Porque no me odias entonces?  
-¿Fue voluntario? Aunque así fuera nunca te voy a odiar.  
-Obviamente no...  
-Entonces no me traicionaste...  
-Viste lo que me hicieron...no me mientas con que no me vas a mirar con asco.  
-Mira. -me aleje tomando su rostro con suavidad entre mis manos- No siento asco de ninguna manera, te sigo amando tanto como hace 4 años. Lo que paso fue mi culpa no la tuya.  
-No fue tu culpa...fue Kuroki...  
-Tal vez...fui un estúpido...siempre te jure que jamas olvidaría...y mira como termine.  
-Ya no me importa...no me importa si me odias, si no me recuerdas, si estas con Hitomi o cualquier cosa. Después de lo que pase soy feliz con tan solo verte sonreír.  
-Si quieres verme sonreír quédate conmigo.  
-...no creo lo que esta pasando...incluso es demasiado bueno para estar muerta.  
-Deja de decir idioteces...¿que hiciste los cuatro años que no te vi?  
-2 en rehabilitación...y los otros 2 nada.  
-...Yui... perdóname por favor...  
-No tengo nada que perdonar...  
-¿Porque puedes abrazarme sabiendo lo que hice?  
-No hiciste nada...  
-¿Porque no sientes asco?  
-Deja de preguntar idioteces...  
-¿Me amas todavía con lo que hice?  
-No hiciste nada...y ya te dije que te amo con toda mi alma.  
-Con eso...me basta...  
-¿Que?...-no contesto-¿Yui?

La aleje un poco de mi para ver porque no contestaba y vi que había dejado de respirar. Grite llamando a Ren y a Masato y estos salieron corriendo a por un medico. Las cosas pasaron delante de mi y aun no era consiente de lo que pasaba, el tiempo con Yui alejada de mi paso como segundos y ya me encontraba sentado en un hospital mirando al suelo completamente perdido y preocupado.

* * *

**Yui POV.**

Kuroki me dio de beber algo otra vez y sentí como se me nublaban los pensamientos.

-Si no eres mía...no seras de nadie. -me susurro-

Pasaron minutos y no entendía nada a mi al rededor, me escondí bajo las sabanas y desee morirme en ese instante. Escuche estruendos del piso de abajo y los ignore, escuche como rápidamente subían a este piso y el abrir y cerrar de puertas varias veces hasta que esta se abrió. Escuche pasos lentamente acercándose a mi y luego la voz por la que daría mi vida. -Váyanse.- ordeno esa voz, aunque me molesto, se escuchaba quebrada al borde del llanto.  
Simplemente solo fui capaz de llorar durante toda la conversación, era incapaz de creer lo que estaba pasando, Hayato me recordaba, me seguía amando, era simplemente demasiado perfecto para ser cierto.

-¿Me amas todavía con lo que hice?  
-No hiciste nada...y ya te dije que te amo con toda mi alma.  
-Con eso...me basta...-susurre-

Sabia que iba a morir después de eso, mi deseo se cumpliría, moriría no solo mirando, si no que también abrazando y escuchando a la persona mas preciada de mi vida. Sentí como poco a poco me iba mientras que escuchaba a Hayato gritar.

* * *

**Tokiya POV.**

Ya eran las 4 a.m. y no se sabia nada, Ren y Masato se habían dormido juntos, la primera semana de clases observe su rivalidad y fue gracioso verlos así. Vi como un medico salia con un gesto extraño de parte de este.

-Usted...¿es el novio de la señorita? -pregunto el medico-  
-Si...  
-Yo fui el encargado anterior de su caso...-dijo- No puedo decir que me complace verla por aca...  
-¿Esta bien?  
-Si, estaba envenenada, pero no tiene nada grave.  
-¿Usted fue su anterior medico? -pregunte sintiendo que el alma me volvía al cuerpo sabiendo que estaba bien-  
-Si...fue horrible lo que vi de esa chica, me asombra la recuperación física que tuvo aunque sigue siendo muy frágil, y también el estado en como volvió...  
-¿Tan mal estaba?  
-¿Usted fue el chico del disparo y la perdida de memoria?  
-Si...  
-Su madre nos ordeno que le dijéramos a Yui que había muerto.  
-¿E-eso? Dios...mama...-susurre-  
-Actuó de manera correcta, podría haberlo dañado mucho mentalmente verla a ella.  
-¿Ella...como estuvo en ese tiempo?  
-Yo soy medico y psiquiatra, fui el encargado de todo su caso y aun cuando se fue luego de un año no la vi bien. Estuve otro año visitándola y aun así no estaba bien.  
-¿Que hacia?  
-Se negaba a comer, se quería suicidar. Cuando creímos que de verdad estaba cuerda y se fue del hospital quiso suicidarse devuelta. Y luego se paso varios años encerrada en su casa. La siento como una hija para mi luego de tanto tiempo y me alegre al saber que quería ir a la academia Saotome.  
-¿Termino sus estudios?  
-Si, rindió todo sin ir a clases, es una mujer muy inteligente. Estoy verdaderamente feliz de que haya la haya recordado.  
-Yo también...  
-Ella estaba muy mal, y se negaba a aceptar que estuviera muerto.  
-Disculpe el cambio de tema ¿Tiene alguna herida?  
-Se le quebró un hueso de la pierna, es una joven realmente frágil, podría romperse cualquier hueso de su cuerpo con algo mal calculado. ¿Quiere entrar a verla?  
-Por favor...

Me sentí mal de recordar la vez que la tiro al suelo o la vez que Hitomi la golpeo en frente mio. El medico me dejo entrar a la habitación.

-Puede quedarse a dormir aquí y los otros chicos también.  
-Muchas gracias.

Desperté a Ren y a Masato para que entraran a verla y sonrieron al ver que de verdad estaba viva. Luego volvieron a dormirse en los sillones de la habitación. Me senté en la silla de lado de su cama y me dedique a observarla. De verdad, se había vuelto una mujer muy hermosa, era muy diferente y a la vez no. Recosté mi cabeza sobre la almohada oliendo su cabello.

-¿Hayato?...-susurro-  
-¿Estas despierta?  
-No, soy sonámbula...  
-Que graciosa. -exclame mientras le sonreía-  
-Te amo.  
-Yo también...  
-No quiero dormir mas.  
-Debes descansar.  
-No.  
-Sigues siendo igual de terca.  
-Si. -me sonrió, al ver como sonreía me sentí invadido por la felicidad, era lo mas hermoso que podría presenciar en mi vida, y era mio-  
-¿Que quieres hacer? -pregunte-  
-Háblame de que hiciste los últimos años, me quiero poner al día.  
-No mucho verdaderamente...solamente termine los estudios.  
-¿De verdad no hiciste nada?  
-No...siempre pensé que faltaba algo.  
-Todavía estoy confundida...  
-Te ruego por favor, que no pienses en nada infeliz.  
-Lo voy a hacer porque me lo pides...  
-Siento todo por lo que te hice pasar...  
-No fue tu culpa...pero estoy feliz...todos estos años, siempre soñé que volvieras conmigo...  
-Ahora estoy contigo y nunca mas me voy a separar...  
-Gracias. Gracias por obviar todo lo que hice.  
-Deja de ser tan terca, no fue tu culpa...  
-Pero aun así lo hice...  
-No estoy enojado por eso.  
-Gracias. Todos estos años... sentí que la gente me miraba con asco y desprecio.  
-No es así Yui...  
-Solo me importa una persona. -me observo- Al ver que me miras con los mismos ojos de hace 4 años, me hace querer seguir viviendo y olvidar lo que paso.  
-Me alegra.  
-Al ver a "Tokiya" casi me agarra un infarto ¿sabias?  
-Si, fui un estúpido.  
-Verdaderamente. -exclamo mientras inflaba los cachetes-  
-Extrañaba mucho eso.  
-Aun así no estoy enojada. -sonrió- ...pff...  
-¿Que pasa?  
-Es que... todavía estoy confundida, me sorprende que este sonriendo sinceramente...  
-Deja de pensar en todo.  
-No puedo...me volví un ser demasiado desconfiado...  
-¿Porque?  
-Me espere que me traicionara hasta una planta...fue espantoso, pase todo el tiempo fuera del hospital encerrada en casa, excepto la academia.  
-Yo sigo asustado...y dolido...  
-¿Porque?  
-No te vayas a enojar conmigo...¿quieres que te cuente?  
-Si...creo...  
-El sábado fui a quedarme en casa de Hitomi.  
-Hmmm...-gruño-  
-Te dije que no te enojaras.  
-Continua.  
-Bueno, antes de eso Ren me ataco y me dijo que te habías suicidado...luego de eso salí corriendo y estuve casi una hora llorando.  
-¿No dijiste que me odiabas?  
-De eso trataba de convencerme...pero cuando Ren me dijo eso comprendí que me estaba mintiendo...  
-¿Y luego?  
-Fui a encontrarme con Hitomi y no le hable...  
-¿Y?  
-Termine revisando toda la casa...  
-¿Que pasa? Te estas poniendo pálido...  
-Rabia una puerta con 5 cerraduras detrás de un espejo.  
-¿La abriste?  
-Si...  
-¿Que había dentro?  
-Estaba lleno de fotos mías y de los dos, pero en todas las tuyas tu cara estaba tachada.  
-En verdad esa mujer es una psicópata...  
-Luego...tenia...no se si debería decírtelo.  
-Soy una inmadura, pero tengo que enfrentar las cosas...  
-Tenia todas las filmaciones de los días que estuviste secuestrada...  
-Esta loca...de verdad...apuesto que disfrutaba mirando eso...  
-Luego, cuando recupere la memoria...termine gritando y ella entro con un cuchillo.  
-Pfff...-estallo de risa-  
-¿De que te ríes?  
-No se.  
-Apuesto a que te da risa mi reacción, su cara de psicótica que tenia NO era graciosa.  
-Lo siento.  
-No...ahora que lo pienso también me da risa. -me reí- Ah...ella...ella es hermana de Kuroki.  
-¿En serio? Entonces por eso son tan psicópatas los dos...  
-¿Que...que te hizo el? -pregunte con furia-  
-Me dijo...que...me recomendaba obedecerlo si no quería que se repita lo de hace 4 años, esta vez de su parte...  
-Incluso la pena de muerte es poco...-brame furioso- Se me cruzo por la cabeza encontrar a todos y matarlos...de hecho todavía lo considero...  
-No quiero que hagas eso, no voy a permitir que termines en la cárcel, ya no vale la pena...  
-Lo voy a hacer porque me lo estas diciendo. Pero pensando en que estabas muerta, estaba decidido a hacerlo.  
-¿Podemos cambiar de tema? Se esta volviendo macabro.  
-Entonces hablemos de lo mucho que te amo. -sonreí-  
-Awww...extrañaba eso.  
-Ya dejen de fastidiar. -exclamo Ren abriendo los ojos- Voy a vomitar arcoiris.  
-Mira, "Hijirikawa" esta durmiendo en tu hombro, se ven bien juntos. -exclamo Yui mientras sonreía-  
-Cállate. -exclamo sonrojado-  
-Es verdad que se ven bien juntos. -repuse-  
-Cállate, déjenme dormir.  
-Yui ¿Adivina cuanto te amo? -seguí para molestar a Ren- Mira. -exclame tomando el teléfono- Cuelga tu primero.  
-Noo, cuelga tu primero. -exclamo Yui riéndose-  
-¡Cállense! -grito Ren lanzando un almohadón del sillón mientras que Yui se protegía con su almohada y se reía-  
-Arghh...¿¡Pero que pasa!? -grito Masato-  
-¡Estos dos no paran de molestar!  
-Hmp...-gimió Yui cerrando un ojo-  
-¿Estas bien? -pregunte intentando ayudarla-  
-Si si, sigamos molestando a Ren. -sonrió-  
-Entonces, te hago un poema.  
-Basta Hayato, me estas cansando. -exclamo Ren-  
-Ah me llamaste por mi nombre.  
-Cállate Ren...no notaste que Yui esta sonriendo.  
-Es cierto. -exclamo Ren sonriendole a Yui-  
-Aprovechen el momento antes de que vuelva a ser tan fastidiosa como siempre.  
-No eres fastidiosa, igualmente prefiero que me molestes a verte llorando. -exclamo Ren- Ahora déjame dormir, con la noticia que nos hizo tragar Kuroki no dormimos.  
-Perdón...  
-No es tu culpa, solo te pido que me dejes dormir, mañana van a tener tiempo para decirse lo mucho que se aman.  
-Esta bien, Yui, tienes que descansar. -exclame-  
-Si. -exclamo bostezando-  
-Te ves demasiado hermosa así...  
-Cállate Hayato. -exclamo Masato con los ojos cerrados-  
-Ok...-exclame frustrado-

Yui se recostó en su camilla y pose mi cabeza en su almohada oliendo su cabello mientras tomaba mi mano. Después de 4 años, fui capaz de dormir feliz sabiendo que eso que me faltaba estaba a mi lado.

* * *

**Aaowwwwww, me dio ternura :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disculpen la tardanza, ayer la tuve jodida con trabajos de la escuela, pero creo que ahora estoy libre xD**  
**Aunque estoy muy deprimida por algo...que no logro comprender totalmente que es pero creo saber :I**

* * *

**Hayato POV.**

Me desperté agitado y asustado, tuve varios sueños extraños productos obviamente del shock emocional que recibí ayer. Yui aun seguía durmiendo y Ren y Masato también. En mi sueño Yui estaba con un vestido hermoso y gigante, bailando en una habitación que poco a poco se consumía por el fuego. En ningún momento del sueño pude ver su rostro y eso me fastidio y asusto mas.  
Luego los otros sueños mi mente no lograba recordarlos bien, me frustre y comencé a escribir una canción. Deseaba que Yui ya no recordara lo que paso y pudiéramos ser felices de ahora en adelante. En cuanto a los problemas legales de Kuroki, era complicado, no quedaba nadie y ella tendría que hacerse responsable de la empresa. No quería que la alejaran de mi pero sabia que otra vez tendríamos que separarnos. Iba a evitar que tuviera contacto con las penas a Kuroki y Hitomi, e iba a encargarme de que encontraran al resto, y como mínimo les pusieran una pena de muerte.  
Mi mente se lleno solo de una cosa, la empresa de Yui, ella ahora tendría que separarse de mi. Yo podría ir a Saotome pero ella no. Iba a evitar pensar en eso por el momento e iba a cuidarla. Luego de terminar mi canción Ren y Masato despertaron y se fueron a desayunar.

-¿Estas seguro que no quieres ir con nosotros?  
-Si se despierta y no ve a nadie se va a asustar.  
-Tienes razón, luego puedes ir tu.  
-No, esta bien.  
-Como quieras.

Yui despertó luego de algunos minutos y miro al techo confundida para luego mirarme y sonreírme.

-¿Te sientes bien?  
-Sip.  
-Luego voy a hablar con el medico para ver cuando te pueden dar de alta.  
-¿Vamos a volver a Saotome? -sonrió-  
-Si quieres.  
-Por supuesto...quiero centrarme en mi música y quiero estar contigo...-de repente hizo una mueca- La empresa...  
-No pienses en eso...  
-No quiero alejarme de ti...  
-Yo iré a donde vayas.  
-Hay algo extraño en todo esto...  
-¿Que?  
-Si Kuroki no es mi hermano...¿quien lo es?  
-¿Que te hace creer que si tienes un hermano?  
-Siempre...siempre de pequeña me dijeron que tenia un hermano. No era Kuroki, pero aun así al preguntar mi madre hacia una mueca y evitaba el tema...  
-¿Crees que este bien?  
-No lo se...  
-Kuroki debe saber de el si esta vivo.  
-Tal vez...  
-No estés mal...  
-Solo pensar que tengo que hacerme cargo de esa maldita empresa...  
-Ya se nos va a ocurrir algo...  
-Tenemos que hablar con Kurumi. -sonrió-  
-Por supuesto.  
-¿Cuando podemos ir?  
-Cuando te den de alta.  
-Esta bien. -inflo los cachetes-  
-Extrañaba que hagas eso. Te ves muy linda.  
-Yo extrañaba a Hayato, Tokiya tenia el mismo mal humor de cuando te conocí.  
-Es cierto. La situación en la que nos conocimos no fue realmente muy romántica.  
-Casi te rompo la cara. -se rió-  
-Tu también eras muy malhumorada.  
-Lo sigo siendo, pero hay excepciones.  
-Me alegra. Cuando vuelvan Ren y Masato voy a hablar con los médicos.  
-¿Donde están?  
-Están desayunando.  
-¿Porque no fuiste?  
-Creí que te ibas a asustar si me iba.  
-Probablemente...igual, debes comer algo.  
-Lo mismo digo yo, estas desnutrida.  
-Estoy bien.  
-No lo estas.  
-En serio, ahora que estas aquí lo estoy. -sonrió- ¿Que es eso? -pregunto al ver el papel-  
-Nada.  
-No, dámelo.  
-No.  
-Por favor. -pidió-  
-Toma. -suspire rendido-

Se paso algunos minutos leyendo cuidadosamente y luego sonrió.

-Es excelente ¿En que te inspiraste?  
-Un sueño no muy tranquilizante...

Ren y Masato entraron a la habitación bese a Yui en la frente y me dirigí a desayunar y a hablar con los médicos. El doctor de ayer me dio las noticias de que se podía ir hoy si así lo quería pero que debería tener cuidado con la pierna.

* * *

**Yui POV.**

-Se te nota muy feliz Yui. -exclamo Ren-  
-¿Que esperabas?  
-Espero matarte por hacerme creer que estabas muerta. -exclamo Masato-  
-Perdón.  
-Ahora...solo concéntrate en estar calmada.  
-Si.  
-¿Que vamos a hacer luego de esto?  
-No lo se. -exclame bajando la mirada- Sin Kuroki la empresa no tiene a nadie.  
-Es un problema. -exclamo Masato mientras hacia una mueca-  
-Lo se. -conteste- No tengo otra opción que hacerme cargo yo, pero eso también me va a alejar de Hayato...luego de todo por lo que pasamos no quiero tenerlo lejos nunca mas.  
-Calma, el destino te depara algo bueno luego de esto.  
-No lo creo...todo es sospechosamente alegre.  
-No seas tan desconfiada.  
-Intentare.  
-Yui. -exclamo Hayato mientras entraba con una sonrisa- Nos podemos ir hoy.  
-¿En serio? -pregunte retomando mi anterior alegría-  
-Si. Pero creo que nos debemos quedar algunas semanas en esta ciudad.  
-No tengo problema.  
-Ren y yo vamos a volver a Saotome, Hyuuga-sensei nos va a matar.  
-Shining ya sabe.  
-¿En serio?  
-Si.  
-Entonces hasta luego. -exclamo Ren- Cuídate Yui, y si este hace otra estupidez llámame.  
-No te preocupes.  
-Hasta luego. -dijo Masato-

-Yui, volvamos a casa. -exclamo Hayato-  
-Si. Acércate.  
-¿Que? -pregunto cerca mio-

Lo tome del rostro y lo bese con todo mi corazón para luego abrazarlo mientras el sonreía alegremente. No quería que se alejara mas de mi nunca mas, no lo iba a permitir. Si tenia que vender la empresa para eso no me preocupaba. Llegamos a casa de Kurumi por fin y ella observo espantada mi pierna.

-Yui ¿¡Que paso!?  
-Estoy bien Kurumi. -sonreí-  
-Tu...sonriendo...esto es extraño.  
-Mama. Tenias razón.  
-¿Que?  
-Discúlpenme, las dos. -exclamo mientras se arrodillaba-  
-¿Que haces Hayato? Levántate. -le ordene mientras lo tiraba del brazo-  
-¿Ha...yato? -pregunto Kurumi confundida-  
-Si mama.

Kurumi de desplomo en el suelo y comenzó a llorar mientras abrazaba a Hayato, a pocos segundos también termine incorporándome yo. Le explicamos todo cuidadosamente a Kurumi y esta se puso de mal humor.

-Llevaba mas razón de la que creía al decirle arpía...  
-Ya no importa...-exclame-  
-Si importa, mi hijo es un idiota.  
-Tiene razón. -contesto Hayato riéndose-  
-Tsukumo se va a alegrar mucho, aunque a ti no te parezca Yui, el te aprecia mucho.  
-Me sorprende...llevo la culpa de todo.  
-Ya deja de decir eso, no es tu culpa, ya no importa, todo se acabo por suerte. -dijo Hayato-  
-Estoy tan feliz que no me lo creo...-exclamo Kurumi-  
-Yo tampoco lo creo...-repuse sonriendo-  
-Yo me voy chicos, tengo que comprar ropa para Yui, tengo que ir a reservar un lugar para cenar, tengo que decirle a Tsukumo.  
-Mama, cálmate.  
-¡Nunca! -grito sonriendo-

Kurumi salio corriendo y saltando dejándonos solos a Hayato y a mi. Me arrastre con dificultad debido a mi pierna y lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas.

-¿Podrías cantar la canción de hoy?  
-No tiene composición.  
-Te ayudo. -sonreí-  
-Solo si luego me cantas una a mi.  
-Esta bien, necesito ejercitar un poco las manos antes de que me olvide de todo.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente y ya habíamos terminado la canción. Hayato la canto y yo me encargue de la guitarra principal.

**Hola, amada novia mía **  
**¿Qué ves? **  
**Con esos ojos no puedes recoger las mariposas que se han caído **

**Aquello que deseas olvidar, la blanca agonía pura **  
**"Cree", te dices a ti misma **  
**Las heridas que no sanan. **

**Danza, danza, duerme y danza **  
**Las lágrimas no se detienen **  
**Mata tu voz. **  
**Limpia tus labios con esas débiles manos temblorosas. **

**Hola, amada novia mía **  
**Tus pies están ardiendo **  
**El zumbido en tus oídos ya es una necesidad **  
**Tus respiros de inconsciencia recorren tu piel **  
**La sonrisa "se refleja" en el filo que se agita silenciosamente **

**Aquello que deseas olvidar es la blanca agonía pura **  
**"Cree", te dices a ti misma **  
**Las heridas no sanan. **

**En los sueños áridos se proyecta un presente imbatible **  
**Sólo con tristeza, si me dices "es la verdad" **  
**Está bien si resulto herido... **

**No lo olvides **  
**Tus latidos son atraídos por este lado tuyo que conoce el dolor **  
**En este lugar... **

**"Buenas Noches" **

**Danza, danza, danza, hasta que caigas dormida **  
**Las lágrimas no se detendrán **  
**Nada. Cuándo mi corazón reposa parece marchitarse **

**En los sueños áridos cantas una vez más **  
**Sólo tristeza, si me dices "estás solo" **  
**Está bien si resulto herido **

**En el sueño que debe acabar, **  
**Florecen las palabras "adiós"...  
(Distress and coma - The gazette)**

-Quedo muy bien. -exclamo asombrado-  
-¿Que piensas hacer para tu debut?  
-No lo se...no se si estaré solo o algo así. ¿Y tu?  
-Yo tengo que encargarme de la empresa...  
-No, encontraremos una solución, busca que vas a hacer en tu debut.  
-Supongo que voy a hacer una banda de rock. Pero por ahora estoy sola.  
-Me parece bien. Volveremos a Saotome.  
-Si encuentro una solución...  
-La encontraremos, no te preocupes, ahora canta.  
-Te advierto que no es muy alegre la canción.  
-La mía tampoco, ese sueño me asusto.  
-Ok ...ya voy.

**Mi corazón se sigue derrumbando**  
**ya que sólo busca tus rastros durante días**  
**Un día se siente como un año**  
**Oh Oh Ohh~**

**El tragar algún bocado se siente**  
**como granos de arena en mi garganta**  
**Sin Ti el día no se detiene, al igual que ahora**

**Mi Amor, Mi Beso, Mi Corazón**  
**Voy a guardarlos en lo más profundo de mi corazón**  
**(Yeah~)**  
**Un Amor, Un Beso para mi Corazón**  
**Trataré de olvidarlo todo, de borrarlo todo Yeah~**

**El Dolor de mi corazón **  
**es como un escrito que ha sido manchado **  
**Palabras que fuimos desdibujando y borrando **  
**Los latidos de mi corazón se sienten como una mentira **

**El Mundo es el mismo **  
**pero cuando miro a mi alrededor **  
**me doy cuenta que tú no estás a mi lado **  
**He perdido todo, Te Perdí.. **  
**No puedo volver el tiempo atrás! ~ **

**Mi Amor (Yeah!~) Mi Beso (Mi Beso) Mi Corazón **  
**Voy a guardarlos en lo más profundo de mi corazón **  
**(voy a guardarlos todos) **  
**Un Amor, Un Beso para mi Corazón **  
**Trataré de olvidarlo todo, de borrarlo todo Ye-ah~ **  
**Yeah~ Oh Uh Wooh~ **

**Sólo quedan piezas rotas de los recuerdos **  
**y ahí están, atrapados en ellas **  
**En lo más profundo de mi corazón **  
**(En lo más profundo de mi corazón) **  
**(En lo más profundo de mi corazón) **  
**Oh Uh Wooh~ **

**La imagen de tu rostro cubierto de lágrimas **  
**me persigue y da vueltas en mi cabeza **  
**Tú te llevaste todo de mí, te llevaste todo de mí **  
**Tú que me has tomado completamente! ~ **

**Último Amor (último amor) **  
**Último Beso (último beso) **  
**Último Sueño (último sueño) **  
**Tú sabes, Mi corazón sólo te conoce a Ti **  
**Te recuerda todo el tiempo~ Ye-ah~ **  
**(sólo se acuerda de ti) **  
**Adiós (Adiós) Mi Amor (Mi Amor) Mi Beso (Mi Beso) **  
**Se siente como si se hubiera detenido sin Ti **  
**(al igual que ahora) (voy a tratar de olvidar) **

**Mi Amor, Mi Beso, Mi Corazón **  
**Voy a guardarlos en lo más profundo de mi corazón **  
**(Yeah~) (Tú eres mi Amor!~) **  
**Un Amor (Un Amor) Un Beso (Un Beso) para mi Corazón **  
**Trataré de olvidarlo todo, de borrarlo todo Yeah~**

-Yui...-susurro-  
-No te preocupes, esta canción la hice hace unos días, estoy bien ahora.  
-Te amo...en serio.  
-Yo también. Me cuesta creer donde estoy ahora.  
-A mi también...estoy verdaderamente shockeado. No creo que ninguno de los dos sepa verdaderamente que pasa.  
-¿Que fue lo que creíste cuando viste a "Tokiya"?  
-La verdad...se me vació el cerebro, no sabia si era tu gemelo o una broma del destino.  
-¿Que pasa?  
-Tengo miedo de Kurumi...  
-Jajajaja-estallo de risa- Hace rato que ella no te vestía.  
-Siempre me uso de muñeca Barbie.  
-Yo creo que eres mas linda.  
-G-gracias...-exclame sonrojada-  
-Esto era lo extraño en mi...  
-¿Que?  
-En estos 4 años logre recordar algunos cortos diálogos contigo, pero no imágenes o sonidos por eso no supe entender bien. Pero todo lo que recordaba era demasiado hermoso, me extrañaba que eso saliera de mi boca. Y con Hitomi era diferente, estaba de mal humor todo el tiempo.  
-Me alegro que me sigas amando a pesar de todo.  
-El que sufre acá no soy yo...lamento haberte hecho tanto daño...  
-No fue tu culpa...  
-Otra vez se torció la conversación, no recodemos mas estas cosas...  
-Esta bien...hablemos...de...¿?  
-Mmmmhh...-bostezo-  
-¿Tienes sueño?...que pregunta estúpida, dormiste en una silla...  
-Estoy bien.  
-No...¿podemos...  
-¿Que?  
-¿Dormir juntos?  
-Si. -sonrió abiertamente-

Me ayudo a recostarme con mi pierna y luego de 4 largos y tortuosos años, pude dormir feliz. Pude sonreír sinceramente, pude trazar un futuro feliz para mi.

* * *

**Hayato POV.**

Sentí algo saltando en la cama bruscamente, abrí los ojos asustado pensando que Yui se había caído pero me encontré con que mama estaba saltando en la cama con bolsas en las manos.

-¿¡Mama!? ¿¡Eres mi hija o mi madre!?  
-¡Las dos!  
-Hmm...-gimio Yui dormida abriendo los ojos y estallando de risa al ver a Kurumi-  
-No te rías Yui-chan. Mira lo que traje. -exclamo tirándose en la cama para sentarse-

Saco dos trajes para nosotros, ignore mi ropa y vi el vestido que trajo para Yui, era bastante lindo, aunque cualquier cosa le quedaría bien a Yui.

-Ahora, Hayato ¡Vete!  
-¿Que?  
-Voy a preparar a Yui, vete.  
-Ayy dios no...-susurro Yui-  
-Vete a vestir, toma.

Kurumi me empujo junto con mi ropa fuera de la habitación y me rendí así que me fui a duchar y a cambiar. Cuando baje también me encontré con que había vestido a papa.

-¿Mama te vistió? -le pregunte riéndome-  
-Si...-bufo molesto- Por fin mi hijo esta devuelta.  
-Si...  
-No soportaba a esa mujer.  
-¿Hitomi?  
-Si.  
-Mama...¿te contó bien que paso?  
-Aja...de verdad están locos.  
-Ahora Yui se va a tener que alejar de mi otra vez...  
-¿Porque?  
-No hay nadie que se haga cargo de su empresa.  
-No te voy a ordenar nada, haz lo que te parezca conveniente si quieres estar cerca de ella.  
-Espero que encontremos alguna solución, ella de verdad quiere tener una banda.  
-Pobre chica...siempre tiene algún problema.  
-Es cierto...por ahora...obviemos el tema. Ademas, me preocupa mas lo que le este haciendo mama.  
-A mi también. -se rió-

Luego de no se cuantos minutos Yui y Kurumi salieron de la habitación, siempre había pensado que Yui era demasiado hermosa, incluso cuando aun tenia un cuerpo de niña hace 4 años, pero esta vez pensé que mis ojos se iban a caer. No habían ni siquiera palabras para describirla.  
Traía un vestido simple pero aun así hermoso, su cabello estaba mas arreglado que de costumbre y llevaba un leve maquillaje.

-Hayato, no te quedes mirando así. -exclamo Kurumi mientras se reía-

Nos dirigimos todos a cenar y la noche se paso entre juegos y risas.

-Hey Hayato, estas grande, va siendo hora de que tomes algo. -exclamo Tsukumo-  
-Paso.  
-Es una orden.  
-Argh...dame.

Tome una botella y la observe dudando, y luego vi como Yui y Kurumi hablaban a escondidas.

-Están apostando ¿verdad?  
-No, te equivocas. -exclamo Kurumi riéndose-  
-¿Que apuestan?  
-Estoy apostando a Yui a que te tomas lo que queda de la botella.  
-Va a ser lamentable si empiezo a decir estupideces borracho. ¿Y que pasa si pierdes?  
-Averígualo.

Mire la botella y me la tome rápidamente solo para demostrarle a mi mama que podía, era un ser bastante competitivo.

-Aarghhh...esto sabe horrible.  
-Perdiste Yui.  
-Upps...  
-¿Y ahora?  
-Ahora va a tomar Yui.  
-No. -exclame autoritariamente-  
-Esta bien, perdí después de todo.

Kurumi sirvio un vaso y Yui se lo tomo sin vacilar, por unos segundos no dijo nada.

-Arghhh...que asco.  
-Jajajaja. -estallaron de la risa mama y papa al mismo tiempo-  
-¿Estas bien? -le pregunte-  
-Jejeje...¿de donde salio ese unicornio? -pregunto riéndose-  
-Deja de bromear.  
-Si, estoy bien. Aunque estoy un poco mareada, es cuestión de minutos voy a empezar a decir incoherencias.  
-Quiero ver eso.  
-Te aseguro que no...no creas lo que te pueda decir.  
-¿Tan mal piensas de mi?  
-No lo se, nunca estuve ebria.  
-No estas ebria...  
-Solo espera.  
-Mejor salgamos afuera así puedes tomar aire.  
-Ok.

La ayude a salir afuera y nos sentamos al lado de una fuente.

-Jajajaja. -estallo de risa sin razón-  
-¿Que te pasa? -pregunte asustado ante el cambio repentino-  
-No se...es raro...  
-¿Que cosa?  
-No se...-exclamo riéndome-  
-Estas loca...  
-Lo siento, sabes que tengo baja resistencia al alcohol.  
-¿Entonces porque apostaste con Kurumi?  
-Se que no te gusta el alcohol de verdad, pero al apostar obvie lo competitivo que eres.  
-Es cierto. -exclame mientras me acercaba a el-  
-¿Que haces? -pregunte nervioso ante la cercanía-  
-¿Importa?  
-Si, estas ebria, no quiero que mañana te enojes conmigo.  
-No me voy a enojar. -dijo sentándose encima mio-  
-Eso dices ahora...-exclame sonrojado-  
-Shhh. -me callo mientras me besaba-  
-Deberías tomar mas seguido. -susurre- ¿Yui? -pregunte al ver que se detenía mirando detrás mio- ¿Yui? -repetí la pregunta ya que no contestaba- ¿Que pasa?

De repente grito y trato de salir corriendo pero termino cayendo a la fuente y arrastrándome a mi junto con ella.

-¿¡Que pasa!? -le grite mientras tocia-  
-Creí que iba a morir...-dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente-  
-¿Porque?  
-Me pareció ver...  
-¿Que?  
-Nada...salgamos de la fuente, soy una idiota.

Salí y la ayude a salir a ella también y note que estaba actuando extraño.

-Yui ¿Que viste?  
-Nada...  
-Me voy a enojar, dime que viste. -ordene suavemente-  
-Creí ver a...uno de los tipos que nos secuestraron...pero era una sombra...  
-Probablemente mal interpretaste una sombra por el alcohol...  
-Justo que estaba tan cariñosa. -se rió-  
-Me arruinaron el momento.  
-Si. -exclamo para luego estornudar-  
-Vamos a casa, te vas a enfermar.  
-Perdón.  
-¿Porque?  
-Te arruine la cena.  
-No digas idioteces, si puedo pasar tiempo contigo esta bien aunque estés sobria o borracha o si incluso estamos en una caja. Vamos.  
-Gracias. -exclamo mientras sonreía-

Llegamos a casa y Yui y yo nos fuimos a bañar por separado, al salir me quede esperando a Yui en mi habitación donde dormía ella también. Salio de bañarse con un pijama ,el cabello muy mojado e incluso estornudando.

-No te dejes el cabello mojado. -le advertí-  
-Estoy bien. -me sonrió-  
-No, ademas siempre quise cepillarte el cabello...  
-¿En serio?  
-Si, ahora esta mucho mas largo ¿Nunca te lo cortaste?  
-No. -sonrió- Esta bien, puedes peinarme.

Pase mucho tiempo secandole y cepillandole el cabello a Yui mientras hablábamos tranquilamente hasta que se termino acostando encima mio.

-¿Estas bien?  
-Estoy algo asustada todavía...  
-No tengas miedo, nunca mas voy a dejar que te pase algo. -exclame mientras la abrazaba por la espalda-  
-Eso no depende de ti...  
-Deja de pensar en cosas malas.  
-Esta bien.  
-Te amo. -le dije-  
-Yo también. -exclamo sonriendo mientras levantaba la cabeza para mirarme y me besaba-

* * *

**Hasta acaaa, si recibo algún review me pongo a escribir inmediatamente :3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Holaa :3**  
**Gracias a Amitew por el review, en serio QwQ**  
**Creí que los lectores de esta historia eran nulos xD**  
**Bueno , no tengo mucho que aclarar , la canción es Kagefumi de the gazette , hermosa canción por cierto :3**

* * *

**Hayato POV.**

Yui se durmió encima mio o algo parecido ya que en 2 horas probablemente se despertó llorando mas de 10 veces. Entendí que no seria lo mismo después de esto , entendí que probablemente había caído en todo lo sucedido , entendí que su alma y su corazón no podían seguir fingiendo para complacer a los demás. Pero nada me importaba , siempre estaría para ella ayudándola , aunque me tuviera miedo o me alejara de ella.  
Me levante frustrado , ya que me dolía verla llorar así y no poder rescatarla ni siquiera de sus sueños , era el único lugar donde no la podía proteger , su mente. Seria complicado , probablemente le fueran a recetar pastillas para dormir , e incluso tal vez necesite otra rehabilitación. Me acobarde ante la idea , si ella tuviera otra rehabilitación no la vería en largo tiempo probablemente. A parte de que su mente tenia un limite y todo su sufrimiento sobrepasaba extremamente la cordura de una persona normal.

Me senté en la habitación a observarla mientras escribía una canción , aunque me tenia que levantar cada 10 minutos a despertarla ya que comenzaba a llorar , o tal vez abrazarla mientras ella me preguntaba porque no sentía asco ante su presencia, y de a poco cada vez se dormía mas tiempo hasta que ya dejo de llorar.  
Termine la canción y no me propuse siquiera cantarla , me senté cerca de una ventana a observar como amanecía mientras mi mente me castigaba con preguntas horribles ya que sabia las respuestas y no eran para nada buenas. Pero siempre en todas estaba un porque presente. Y la mas importante ¿porque a Yui le sucedía todo esto? ¿que hizo ella para merecer esto? ¿porque el mejor ser humano mas puro y hermoso en el mundo pasaba por esto?  
Ante esas preguntas no pude evitar derramar alguna lagrima, no quería que Yui sufriera mas , pero esto era solo el comienzo.  
Mama y papa se habían ido de viaje unas semanas así que estaríamos solos un tiempo.

* * *

**Yui POV.**

Abrí mis ojos y Hayato estaba dormido en una silla con un papel resbalando de sus dedos. Me levante con cuidado de mi pierna y lo tome. Comencé a leer la letra y termine llorando encima del papel.

**Secado huellas, la luz de la luna que da color a nuestra piel **  
**La fría mano **  
**Podría abandonar esa vacilación ante la ruptura del amanecer **

**¿Así que no tengo que ser privados de ti? **  
**Buscar la razón de ser capaz de seguir creyendo en el mañana **  
**Hay algo en ti que se ha roto **  
**Todo parece estar distorsionado **  
**¿Hola, todavía eres capaz de sonreír? **

**Sigue sosteniéndome cerca **  
**Así que no me voy a olvidar **  
**Algún día incluso mi voz no llegará a ti **  
**Las huellas de los dos, parece que desaparecerán con el revoloteo de la lluvia, **  
**Ellas se superponen unas a otra entre sí hasta que se detienen **

**Toma mi mano fuertemente **  
**Ahora en este momento que por sí sola es suficiente **  
**Es la única luz que me hace creer en ti **

**Sigue sosteniéndome cerca **  
**Así que no voy a olvidar **  
**Algún día incluso si mi voz no llegará a ti **  
**Ni siquiera voy a levantar un paraguas en el revoloteo de la lluvia, **  
**Estoy triste con eso **

**Seguir amándome **  
**Incluso este corazón que acabó tan frágil **  
**Los dos caen mientras contemplan a la luz **  
**Por fin estoy en la búsqueda de tu sombra **

**Ese presente no es el fin no lo olvides.**

Hayato abrió sus ojos lentamente al escuchar mis sollozos ,al verme su expresión cambio a la preocupación y se acerco a mi lo mas lento posible como si intentara no asustarme. Aun así , cuando levanto sus brazos para abrazarme no pude evitar cubrirme de miedo como si me fuera a golpear. Su cara cambio de preocupación a decepción , esto seria difícil , no era consciente de mis actos , no quería hacer lo que hacia pero no podía evitarlo. Se limito a sentarse a mi lado.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto suavemente-  
-...n-no...  
-Entonces...significa que recién caíste en todo lo que paso...  
-...algo así...  
-Y supongo que no va a servir de nada que diga que te voy a proteger pase lo que pase...  
-...no lo se...  
-...¿todo va a ser así de ahora en adelante? -pregunto con notorio dolor en la voz-  
-...Hayato...-susurre-...te juro que hago lo posible para no actuar como actuó pero no puedo...te juro que me voy a esforzar para no causarte mas daño del que ya hice y sigo provocando...  
-No Yui...no es tu culpa...solo quiero que seamos felices.  
-Lo lamento...por ahora estoy bastante asustada...  
-Que mierda...luego de todo lo que luchamos estos 4 años , hay mas obstáculos.  
-Con mi mente tan atrofiada y sin ganas de tener relaciones sociales con nadie, creo que puedo enfocar algo la mente en la empresa y como voy a solucionarlo.  
-No quiero...vuelve a Saotome.  
-Quiero volver...pero lo menos que puedo hacer ahora es estar entre tantas personas...  
-¿Crees que es una solución alejarte meses de cualquier ser vivo evitando que te ayuden? Eso no es solucionar nada Yui, te la pasabas diciendo que algún día te iba a rescatar y aquí estoy, no voy a permitir que te pase nada mas , no me tengas miedo por favor. Haré lo que quieras. -se dirigió al suelo y se arrodillo tomando mi mano con suavidad- En serio, jamas voy a permitir que nadie se atreva ni siquiera a pensar mal de ti, permiteme protegerme. -exclamo mientras besaba mi mano-

No conteste , con mi otra mano trate de ahogar mi llanto pero no pude , mi mente se dividió en dos partes , una estaba llena de miedo y en las 2 existía un profundo amor a Hayato , pero en la otra parte de mi mente reinaba mi amor y mi felicidad y no mi miedo. Esas dos partes de mi mente peleaban manifestándose en lagrimas, hasta que me rendí ante la idea de ser feliz.  
Me baje de la cama con esfuerzo , intentando sonreír aunque mis lagrimas no pararan de salir y abrace con fuerza a Hayato.

-Te amo, me rindo ante la idea de que seamos felices los dos , en serio. No va a ser fácil , porque aun tengo miedo de todo , pero te prometo que peleare por nuestro futuro. No te das una idea de cuanto desee que me rescataras, y ahora que estas aquí aun no puedo creerlo. Te amo mucho mas de lo que te imaginas, es por eso que voy a pelear para que seamos felices.  
-Gracias...-susurro enterrando la cabeza entre mi cabello- ¿Me tienes miedo?  
-No especialmente a ti , pero es un acto reflejo cubrirme ante cualquier mínimo movimiento.  
-¿Porque ayer no era así?  
-Eso es algo extraño ,es como si ayer hubiera sufrido una perdida de memoria...mmm...no , mejor dicho , mis recuerdos estaban bastante nublados como para no pensar en ello.  
-Entonces de ahora en mas hay que evitar el tema , no voy a dejarte tener relación con Kuroki...  
-Gracias.  
-Ahora que estas un poco mejor , deberías dormir , o mejor , deberían recetarte algo para dormir.  
-No quieras drogarme tan temprano , estoy bien.  
-Debes dormir.  
-Tu también...  
-Entonces voy a dormir a mi habitación.  
-¿Quien te pidió eso? -exclame asustada-  
-Lo siento...¿que te asusta mas , que me vaya o que me quede?  
-No me asustas tu te dije...solo que algún movimiento demasiado brusco me recuerda a ciertas cosas...  
-Lo siento...  
-Deja de disculparte...no hagas caso a mis reacciones , acércate aunque me esconda o me cubra, nunca olvides que te amo , no soy completamente consiente de lo que hago así que no es de parte de mi voluntad.  
-No voy a acercarme igual , no quiero asustarte.  
-Te lo pido.  
-Que terca eres...  
-En eso no cambie. -sonreí-  
-¿Puedo acercarme?  
-Ya te dije...  
-No voy a hacer nada que te pueda asustar. También te lo dije.  
-Esta bien...si puedes.

Hayato se acerco despacio y se acostó en la cama , yo luche todo lo que pude para evitar accionar de una manera que lo preocupara y me recosté también. No moví mis brazos pero me acurruque en su pecho pidiéndole indirectamente que me abrazara y así fue. Cerré mis ojos implorándole a todo ser divino por favor no recordar nada y por suerte no fueron recuerdos tristes , fueron recuerdos míos con Hayato de hace mucho tiempo , recuerdos que fui feliz de ver ya que sabia que podría hacerlos posibles ahora.

* * *

**Hayato POV.**

Me tranquilice bastante tiempo ya que Yui se había dormido y no lloro en ningún momento así que pude dormir tranquilo hasta recibir una llamada. Atendí de mala gana , si mi celular no reconocía el numero podría llegar a ser bastante malo. Y así fue , malas noticias para variar , tenia que ir hasta la policía. Pero después de todo no se iba a extender demasiado el tema , toda la evidencia daba lugar a pena de muerte a todos los presentes sin lugar a juicio y encontraron mas evidencia para inculpar a Kuroki y a Hitomi así que todo debería ir bien , aun así debería hablar con Kuroki por el tema del hermano de Yui.  
Le deje una nota a Yui mintiéndole con que tenia hambre y no había nada en casa para que no se preocupara y me dirigí a la comisaria.  
Observe a Kuroki en una habitación sonriendo, esa sonrisa asquerosa , como si el fuera superior a nosotros cuando era el ser mas repugnante que había presenciado en mi vida. Llevaba demasiadas ataduras , normalmente solo serian unas esposas pero el llevaba nudos por todos lados , al preguntar los policías me advirtieron. Podrá parecer bastante pasivo pero es demasiado hábil a la hora de escaparse , tuvimos que hacer todo con sumo cuidado y aun así se escapo un par de veces-

Tan solo la idea de que pudiera estar devuelta cerca de Yui me espantaba, y fijo que a ella mucho mas todavía. Entre a la habitación y Kuroki no dijo ni una palabra , solo siguió sonriendo y supe que iba a decir cosas que me hicieran querer matarlo mas que en esos momentos.

-Un placer verte devuelta Hayato. -exclamo sonriendo-  
-No puedo decir lo mismo , me siento repugnado ante tu presencia.  
-Yo creo que es envidia.  
-¿Que? -pregunte y luego me arrepentí ya que sabia que iba a contestar-  
-De lo que yo pude hacer con Yui y tu no.

Estaba a punto de explotar , pero supe que quería provocarme , no podía permitirme matarlo ahí , si calculaba mal algo era capaz de escaparse fácilmente. Era un psicópata excesivo , tenia que pensar todo cerca de el.

-A que lo estas considerando.  
-Cállate.  
-¿Para que viniste?  
-Para preguntarte algo.  
-Bueno , por cortesía de haberme tirado a tu novia voy a contestarte. -exclamo sonriendo-  
-Te voy a matar...-mi mente era casi incapaz de pensar nublada por el odio así que solo me limite a decir eso-  
-No te conviene.  
-Se que tu repugnante ser no merece ni mi esfuerzo , aun así...  
-Aun así sientes envidia. -me interrumpió-  
-No vale la pena ¿donde esta el hermano de Yui?  
-Ah , así que es eso. -exclamo con seriedad-  
-Si ¿Que pasa con el?  
-Ajam...bueno , prometí contártelo y se que si no me escapo tengo una directa pena de muerte así que es inútil que no te lo diga.  
-¿Y?  
-Bueno , mi chantaje no fue una tarea a medias , también tuve que chantajear a su madre y a su hermano. Yo fui el responsable de la muerte de la madre de Yui y de su padre también. -sonrió-  
-Eres tan despreciable...  
-Bueno , empecemos , Yui no nació sola. Eran mellizos.  
-¿¡Eh!?  
-Bueno , eso. Yo tenia 10 en ese momento y todos creían que yo era el medio hermano de Yui pero yo sabia la verdad. El padre de Yui dijo que no quería a los dos y su madre no quiso aceptar pero el le dijo que si no se decidía no iba a tener a ninguno , y ella vio tan frágil a Yui que se quedo con ella , pero siempre amo a su otro hijo.  
-Eres un monstruo...  
-Cuando crecí , Akira , el mellizo de Yui siempre la miro en silencio y la cuido, pero tuve que enviarlo lejos cuando comencé a actuar. El vivía conmigo y me servia a cambio de ver a Yui. Luego de todo , chantajee a la madre de Yui, le dije que tenia a su hija y lo que le iba a hacer y termino suicidándose. Luego de eso envenene a su padre.  
-¿Donde esta Akira ahora?  
-Para serte sincero , ni la menor idea , pero después de lo que le sucedió a Yui , si esta enterado no creo que quiera vivir sabiendo que no la pudo proteger. -sonrió-  
-Eres un asco...¿tienes su teléfono?  
-Claro. -sonrió- Esta en el teléfono que me quitaron esos tipos.  
-Espero que te retuerzas bastante en la silla eléctrica.  
-Como quieras. -me dirigió otra sonrisa-

Me aleje de la habitación completamente confundido y cegado por el odio,tome el numero y volví a casa. Yui estaba dando vueltas por toda la casa, la mande a acostarse pero supe que no iba a dormir, primero consulte a una psiquiatra ya que sabia que le iba a costar mucho dormirse en los próximos días y le recetaron algunas pastillas. Cuando subí a hablar con ella del tema estaba agregándole la guitarra a la canción y cantándola de paso , no me imagine que fuera a ser tan hermosa cuando la escribí pero supongo que esta era un poco de la magia de la voz y las manos de Yui. Le compre las pastillas le obligue a tomarlas.

-Yui, abre la boca , no tienes 5 años.  
-Si tengo... -exclamo inflando los cachetes-  
-Míralo por este lado , con esto no vas a tener pesadillas.  
-Esta bien...-bufo molesta mientras se tomaba las pastillas-

Luego de eso baje y me dispuse a llamar a Akira. Llame desde el teléfono de Kuroki y no tardo ni siquiera 3 segundos en atender , de verdad estaba esperando la llamada.

-¿¡Kuroki!? -grito una voz grave al teléfono-  
-Lo siento , no soy el.  
-¿Que...demonios...?  
-Creo que nos debemos una gran explicación los dos, así comprobare que lo que me dijo Kuroki era verdad. -después de todo si eran mellizos deberían parecerse-  
-Discúlpame , pero no tengo ni la menor idea de quien eres ¿Tienes relación con Yui?  
-Soy su novio.  
-Ah...esa no me la sabia...  
-¿Hace cuanto que no te dicen nada de ella?  
-5 asquerosos años , Kuroki me mando a Inglaterra.  
-De verdad ese tipo...te recomiendo que te prepares demasiado mentalmente...te voy a mandar una dirección por mensaje. ¿En donde estas?  
-Estoy en Japón , vine porque lo ultimo que me dijo Kuroki me preocupo demasiado.  
-¿Que te dijo?  
-Creo que fue hace uno días su ultima llamada , no recuerdo que me dijo ciertamente , solo recuerdo que me asusto.  
-Ahmmm...okey...solo ven a donde te diga.  
-Esta bien.

Le mande la dirección y me dispuse a esperar. Subí a la habitacion donde Yui dormía y le cepille el cabello. Esas pastillas eran espantosas , pareciera que estuviera muerta con esa cosa. Luego de esperar bastante tiempo escuche el timbre y me dirigí ansioso a comprobar si Kuroki decía la verdad. Y ciertamente así era , se parecía demasiado a Yui , era algo mas alto que yo y tenia el cabello y los ojos del mismo tono que Yui, su cabello era largo y se lo recogía en una coleta. Parecía bastante musculoso , era igual a Yui y al mismo tiempo no.

-Bueno...etoo..soy Yoshida Akira.  
-Ya lo se , Ichinose Hayato.  
-¿Que es lo que paso?  
-Esto es difícil...demasiado...creo que primero deberías verla.  
-¿Ella esta aquí? -note el inmenso amor que le guardaba a su hermana al ver el brillo en sus ojos cuando hable de ella-  
-Si...pero no te ilusiones demasiado.  
-¿Porque?  
-Solo espera, no te va a responder , esta dormida y tomo pastillas así que no se va a despertar.  
-¿Porque toma pastillas para dormir?  
-Solo espera.

Lo dirigí a la habitacion de Yui y el se quedo shokeado en la puerta hasta que comenzó a entrar lentamente y se arrodillo de lado de la cama.

-¿Hace cuanto que no la ves?  
-10 años...  
-¿Tanto?  
-Si...-exclamo sin apartar su mirada de Yui-

Akira acaricio suavemente la mejilla de Yui y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, supuse que estaba llorando , después de todo la ultima vez que la vio era una niña y jamas había podido interactuar con ella. Seria difícil explicarle todo a el , y tal vez no saliera vivo cuando el supiera el error que cometí. A juzgar por su tamaño, me mataría fácilmente.

-¿Porque se ve tan mal?  
-¿Tan mal?  
-Se nota que es frágil, esta demasiado flaca , tiene ojeras. Esta destruida. Y su pierna ¿que es esto?  
-Hay demasiado que explicar.  
-Espero que no seas el responsable porque no te va a ir bien.  
-Yo no...  
-Fue una advertencia no una amenaza.  
-Bajemos y te voy a explicar.  
-Ok.

Akira dirigió una ultima mirada a Yui y bajo conmigo a la sala.

-Entonces...

* * *

**Hasta acá, soy tan mala (?) o.o xD**


End file.
